How to like Pokemon 101
by XKittyMasterX
Summary: Kunie is a young but mature girl who loves soccer, and hates anything Pokemon related. So when her parents get her a Pokemon egg, she is not happy, especially when she's kicked out of her hometown to go on a journey herself. Kunie's a brick wall, but the lovable little fur-ball isn't quitting until Kunie warms up to him and the rest of her Pokemon team! (AUish) Complete.
1. Momma!

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **KM: Hey everyone, Kitty-Master here, this is my first story, so be nice, I'm still learning all the tricks of writing, so I'm basically tuna in a shark infested ocean. I'm going to try and update as often as I can, I'm definitely not going to drop any of my stories, it always ticked me off when someone did that, so I don't count on doing it to someone else.**

 **Now for my first story is about Kunie, now if you didn't read the description (which is dumb, cause who would click on the story without reading the description first?), the first chapter starts out when Kunie is a little bit younger, this is more of a beginning the story kind of thing, I rushed a bit too quickly in making Kunie like her partner so I have to take it back a notch. Kunie in this chapter is eight, and the proud captain of her school's soccer team, she isn't interested in much else, and doesn't have good connections with kids her age, so she's a bit of an outcast at her school.**

 **Disclaimer: The cover base was from Raindroplilly, from Deviantart. Pokemon doesn't belong to me, because if it did, Ash would have grown up and matured by now. Kunie is mine though...**

 **Kunie: what? no I'm not...**

 **KM: yes you are. We talked about this Kunie.**

 **Kunie: but we didn't-**

 **KM: she's in denial, moving along now.**

* * *

I ran in place as I held my bag close to me. I was late. I wasn't usually.

I almost never was.

But when I was excited for something I would usually do something I didn't do often.

In this case it was being late.

I had missed breakfast in all of my hurry, only being able to swipe a banana from the counter, mommy had showed her disapproval with a quick glare. There were only a few people at the street crossing, a little girl with a Lillipup, two businessmen, and a teenage boy. The teenage boy looked like a trainer, and I could tell he was by the gym badge case he was looking at in his hands.

I unconsciously cringed at the sight of him.

I could only beg for the green light to show, wanting to separate from the group as soon as I could. Finally I saw the green man on the sign, and immediately ran into the street, after I had crossed I ran the last blocks distractedly before _finally_ making it to school, I was sweating a little considering today's heat.

Today was Saturday, and we had a game, our last one for this season, and I was late.

As team captain that was unacceptable.

I wish mommy had given me a ride.

I ran past the chain-link fence, and into to the soccer field, I saw all the stands were full, with two teams of kids, ones wearing cherry red jerseys, and the other wearing royal blue, I ran to the blue team, they were huddled up, discussing with each other heatedly, I knew it was about me, and I knew I was in so much trouble.

"Wait! Here she is!" I heard Katherine (our defense mid-fielder) shout, the team turned and their frowns turned into full blown smiles, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a salmon colored hair tie as I ran to them, I tied my hair into a high ponytail, I finally reached them, and stopped in front of them.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I apologized quietly.

"We were about to start without you!" Junko (our goal-keeper) admonished.

So they hadn't started yet.

Thank goodness.

"You came in pretty close Nagako, it would have been hard to win without my main striker." Coach scolded lightly, his tall build shadowing me.

"I know, I'm sorry coach. It won't happen again." inside I promised myself it wouldn't, it was embarrassing it even happened to me, I blame daddy.

Coach nodded grimly, then gesturing me to go in with the others.

"Go Kunie!" I was confused, I knew my parents weren't here, turned and saw my neighbor Mrs. Ross; she was standing, and cheering loudly, making her son Corey, who was next to her, look down in embarrassment. I waved at her awkwardly, knowing how he was feeling, I didn't really know Corey all that well now that I thought about it, he was probably still in that "girls have cooties" stage. I turned to my team who were looking at me expectantly, I started off with the first team plays we would do, I wasn't one for flowery and silly encouragement words, everyone on my team knew that, I expected them to do they're best to win, but also have fun, if they couldn't manage that they weren't cut out to be on this soccer team.

Marcus (our forward) stood behind me, I looked back at him, he nodded with a grin, he was just as excited as I was.

I turned to the other team, a shuddering breath of excitement filled me.

The thrill of soccer.

The game was over with sooner than I expected.

We won 4-2.

And by the end of it we were all nothing but piles of a sweaty mess.

Happy piles of sweaty mess that is.

I watched as most of my team went to their families, Pokemon coming to congratulate them, it made me frown, I had never been a big fan of trainers, so I basically didn't really like gyms, Pokemon contests or the Pokemon league.

It was all so violent.

The thought of _children_ going to _labs_ to take a creature and teach it to fight, it didn't really compel me to become a trainer. Even though my parents had wanted the experience for me, saying traveling was great, I had never agreed, even though they had gone as far as to offer to go with me. I still didn't like it, they had still tried to tempt and coax me here and there, and they had even given me some random Pokemon egg they had found a few weeks back. I didn't like it all that much, it kept wiggling at night and making small noises, I wished it would just hatch already because I'm pretty sure it'll be much more quieter at night!

I watched as my team waved at me, I raised my hand in farewell, "bye!" one of them shouted as they left.

"See you next season!" I heard Marcus shout at me, I waved at him as well, but I faltered when I saw a Chimchar on his shoulder, the pair of eyes blinked at me, and it laughed crazily. I closed my hand into a fist, and lowered it.

Why did most of my team have to have Pokemon?

It made avoiding them hard!

Sighing in frustration I started my trek home.

Pokemon were part of everyone's everyday life, I was reminded of that when a pair ran barreling past my feet and almost tripping me. I had never really liked Pokemon all that much, which made the other kids avoid me in kindergarten, I had remembered on the first day the teacher had told us to say one thing about ourselves when we introduced ourselves, when it was my turn I had declared blankly that I didn't like Pokemon, all the kids had disliked me since. It was kind of lonely, but I then told myself there was no reason to make friends with Pokemon lovers if I disliked Pokemon to begin with, we would never get along. I growled under my breath when another Pokemon dangled between my legs before running off.

Why were there so many Pokemon out today?

Even now not many kids at school liked me, only the soccer team, and that was only because I kept my private life to myself, and I was team captain.

Finally seeing the house far off I took a slow jog home, I opened the white pick fence and closed it behind me; I could smell mommy's chili through the open window, I think chili's exactly what I need right now. "I'm home." I called tonelessly as I slipped off my sneakers; I went to the two pairs of slippers lined on the wall and put on mine, knowing mommy was wearing hers and daddy wasn't home. My short legs dragged me to the kitchen, I looked at mommy who was stirring what I could discern as the chili, she was humming a random tune and swaying her hips side to side to her little song, "mommy?" I asked as I looked at the strangely comforting sight, she turned and smiled at me.

"Welcome back Kunie. I'm making chili dogs for dinner." I nodded blankly, never questioning what she would make next, even if chili dogs were supposed to be a lunch food.

Standing next to her, I hugged her hips, which were what I could reach at my short height, "how was the game dear?" she asked as she pet my head and stirred as well.

"Good." I muttered tonelessly.

"Oh... Okay."

I could tell she was put off by my short answer, so I reluctantly said "we won by two points, the team did pretty good."

She smiled at this.

I find it amusing how easy it is to affect my parent's moods.

"That's great. Oh, how about you go check on your egg? Maybe it'll hatch." she tried to fake excitement, as if expecting me to go 'oh yeah! My egg!' and excitedly run up the stairs to check.

Instead I nodded and slowly went upstairs.

I knew I was disappointing my parents by not acting… well…normal.

I was different, that was it, I had once overheard my parents talking, mommy was telling daddy she thought something was wrong with me, after that I had pretended to pick up at least a bit of normality by copying children my age, mommy and daddy had been pretty happy, but that didn't work out in the end, it had been too stressing for a five year old, so I gave up. Years passed since then, I like to think maybe I grew to be my own person instead of being like everyone else.

I was... _unique_.

The doors were arranged with closet, guest room, mommy, and daddy's room, and up in the attic was my room (no they didn't send me up there, I wanted to have my room there, besides there was a small room underneath the stairs that was actually also part of my room even though I slept in the attic! So yay! I had the biggest room in the house!), I closed the door and dropped my slippers at the bottom of the ladder in the corner of my bottom room, I climbed the ladder leading up to my top room, it was dark except for the window next to my bed that sent light streaming in, above it was a small stained window, looking like the legendary Pokemon Reshiram, and Zekrom.

Mommy, and daddy thought it was funny because they were supposed to be Unova's legendary Pokemon, not Sinnoh's.

The bed was filled to the brim with Pokemon plush toys, none of which I was happy about, the only toy that was in the pile that I actually liked was a small black cat doll with black beady eyes and pink cheeks, the only reasons I liked it were because it wasn't a Pokemon... and because I had made it. The bed covers were a light pink, yellow, and white, the pillow cover a dark brown, the attic had been painted a light pink color, the room was filled with trinkets, and souvenirs daddy had bought on his travels and given to me for my birthday or just to show me the place he had been in.

My daddy had wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, and had gone to a Pokemon trainer school, but in the end he hadn't made the cut, so instead he went for his second favorite thing, a Pokemon photographer, he traveled all over the world gathering pictures of lots of different Pokemon, sometimes he went on scavenging trips with archeologists to take pictures.

Next to the bed was a drawer, a Minccino lamp, and next to it a container with an abnormally large black and red egg. I glared heatedly at it, the thought of even having a living Pokemon in my room made me feel disgusted, it wasn't so much the Pokemon I disliked, but what they represented for people, when you said Pokemon, the next thing people will say will always, _always_ , be trainer.

And I despised trainers.

Despise sounds a bit harsh coming from a eight year old, but I'm no ordinary eight year old.

I walked in and sat on my bed with a huff, I set my bag of soccer equipment down, and then kicked it under the bed, I went through my drawer and pulled out pajamas, I then stood, I took a towel off from a hook next to my wardrobe and then went back down to my bottom room, which had a small bathroom, I took a quick bath, washing my hair in the process to clear out the stench of sweat I was sure mommy would complain about if I didn't wash, after my bath I settled in to my pajamas, and put on the pair of slippers I had left in front of the stairs.

I spared one look up the stairs before leaving the room, I walked downstairs hearing mommy call for dinner, I was about to open the kitchen door when it flung open, "KUNIE! DINNE-oh, honestly Kunie! You startled me, now come and sit down," mommy urged as she pushed me in after almost screaming my ear off.

I sat down on my chair and looked down at the hot dogs with chili on top, I waited till mommy sat down before I started to serve myself, she looked at the clock and sighed, "Looks like your daddy will be a little late." She told me in a fake joking manner, I sighed, both of us silently wishing daddy didn't have to work so much.

"Well…let's eat." I ate quickly, my body was aching from the game, all I wanted to do was sleep, I took my plate to the sink; after I had washed it I went and gave my mommy a kiss. She was working on some bills.

"Night mommy." I told her as I started going upstairs.

"Good night Kunie, sweet dreams." She called as I disappeared around the corner.

I made a beeline for the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth, and face. When I got to my top room it was dark, the only light being the moonlight, I looked to the most noticeable thing in the room still, the egg, it was lightly shifting back and forth, I glared at it as I got closer, I opened the container, the egg was still wiggling, the moonlight hitting it, "honestly, why can't you just-" I cut myself off when I found the egg shaking even more, I was starting to get worried, then small cracks started appearing, my eyes widened and I took a step back, it was hatching!

Wait-hatching? No, no, no! Not now!

It started glowing, brighter, brighter, and brighter! Until I couldn't see anything, and had to turn away, finally I felt the light die down, and opened my eyes, I turned my eyes as they adjusted to the darkness again, small spots were still in my vision.

But besides that there was something there that wasn't there before, a Pokemon.

It wasn't one I was familiar with, it looked like…well…a fox…giant bushy ears, a bushy fringe, and a bushy tail, it had slick black fur, with red tips, the same red on his eye lids and eyebrows. I could only stare at it in shock, it looked like it was sleeping, but then it opened it's eyes, giant icy blue eyes, they glowed brightly in the dark, it's eyes locked with me, it blinked, I blinked, we blinked together, then it sat up, it's bushy tail wagging.

"Oh no…" I muttered, then it seemed to smile, it stood and then launched itself at me, but it was just born, so obviously his legs were weak, he was just a baby! I could tell by the way he was falling. In fear for its life I lunged to catch it.

I held it close to me, worried I had missed, but when I felt wiggling in my arms I opened my eyes, not noticing I had closed them, and looked down, large blue eyes stared at me, then it barked, but I heard…words.

" _Momma!_ " my eyes widened, I looked around the room widely.

"W-who said that!?" I called out worriedly.

" _Momma!_ " a voice said again, a horrifying realization hit me, I had read up on a special ability Pokemon and humans had alike, telepathy…

It hadn't hit me just yet that I was on the floor hugging a Pokemon that was calling me momma.

"D-did y-you speak?" I whispered to the little fox.

He didn't say yes or no, instead he just said " _momma_!" again; it was getting irritating, realizing I was still holding I dropped the Pokemon with a grimace, he yelped before looking at me with loving eyes, as if he forgave me, it made me glare.

"Ugh." I grimaced as I stood, I went to my ladder and climbed down.

" _Momma_!" I heard from the top, but I ignored it, I ran out of my bottom room and called for the only other person that could deal with this.

"Mommy!" at my desperate call she ran out of the kitchen and stared at me in worry, "that _thing_ hatched!" clear disgust in my tone, either she didn't hear it or ignored my tone.

She smiled, "your egg hatched? Well what Pokemon is it?" I frowned, realizing she wasn't seeing this the way I was.

"How am I suppose to know, I could care less about Pokemon." I said vehemently, finally realizing my tone her face fell slightly.

"Oh come on dear, give the little Pokemon a chance, come on, let's go see it." she took my hand and started taking me upstairs, her tone clear that she wasn't changing her mind.

"Where is the little Pokemon?" she asked as she looked around, I pouted and pointed at the ladder, she then started climbing it, her face disappearing, I refused to budge from the door though so her head was gone from my view. "Oh wow! Hi there little guy, I've never seen your kind before." I heard her say excitedly, "oh come on Kunie, give the little…guy a chance." There was a pause, so she obviously looked to check his gender. "And he's so cute!" I expected her to say something about his telepathy, but she hadn't.

"I think he's psychic." I told her bluntly.

"Really? How come?" she probably thought I was getting excited about a Pokemon, ha, fat chance!

"He spoke through telekinesis." I said as I inched farther away from the room, unfortunately mommy brought him down.

" _Momma_!" he squealed once he saw me, he jumped out of mommy's arms... and into mine, I grimaced as he snuggled closer, I didn't do 'snuggling'.

"Aw he really likes you!" mommy squealed.

It made me realize how annoying Pokemon were, I had always known they were annoying, but being at such close proximity to one for five minutes made me _really_ realize they were _much_ worse than I thought. I held him at arm's length; he stared at me, and blinked, "hmm...he doesn't seem to be psychic Kunie…looks more like a dark type to me." Mommy commented thoughtfully, "but isn't this great!" she added in a chipper tone, I glared.

"If it's so great then _you_ keep the mutt." With that I pushed the fox into her arms and stormed up the ladder, I closed it behind me; I then got on my messy bed, meaning the little mutt probably jumped on my bed and now it was like this.

I frowned, the Pokemon had seemed so sad when I…

No! It didn't matter what he seemed like, he was nothing but a mutt, and a _Pokemon_. Pokemon were nothing but stupid, annoying creatures people kept around for who knows why. I glared at the transparent curtains that were letting moonlight in, it was hitting my eye, with a frown marring my face I yanked one side of the curtain over the light, lying down with a huff, tomorrow was Sunday, which meant a whole day of mommy telling me to play with the obnoxious Pokemon.

How I wished school was here.

Tomorrow would be _a long_ day.

* * *

"It's not _so_ bad…" my eye twitched as she pushed the small fox closer to me, I glared at it and her, "aw. Come on Kunie, look at him, he's _so_ cute!" she tried to push him into my arms, but I simply glared at her.

"I am _not_ taking _it_ on the field."

Mommy pouted, but walked away with the little demon, I sighed, today I had thought if I stayed away from the house I could stay away from the little demon fox, but mommy had been trying to coax me to take it with me, to show it outside, I could only hate _it_ more for it. I put my soccer ball in my bag, stopping when I realized I forgot my lucky string, and went upstairs to get it, I tied the yellow band loosely around my wrist, satisfied I went back downstairs, I put on my sneakers, and picked up my bag, I huffed, it was pretty heavy, "bye Mommy!" I called as I ran out, I ran as fast as I could to the soccer field at the park, I always liked to be there first, a few Starly flew over head, they were pretty...I guess, but even pretty things were annoying.

Then a voice made me stop in shock, " _have ya seen any of dim hue-men drop sum Oren berries around man? I'm star-ven!_ " I looked up slowly, the Starly flapped away, I blinked, I had been hearing things again. I just shook my head, and started to run again. I was excited to play in the field, maybe the rest of the team might drop by, and I'd have someone to vent my frustrations on. When I got there though, to my disappointment I found there were two teenagers there, I hesitantly slid down the slope instead of taking the stairs, I saw another teenager join the two, I sighed, I couldn't be afraid, it didn't matter if they were huge... One of them laughed at something the other one said, and didn't seem to calculate right when he kicked the ball, because it headed right for me, acting quickly I set my bag down and waited for the ball to roll my way, I stopped it with the forefront of my foot, I kicked it up and bounced it on my knee a few times before kicking it in the air, and kicking it in their direction when it came back down.

"Nice one kid!" I heard the one who threw the ball shout.

The ball rolled all the way to one of the boys who dribbled it before making a 'come here' gesture, I sighed in relief, I had thought they would kick me out of the field, I dropped my bag on a bench, and ran to them, one of them smirked at me, he took the ball, and then kicked it to me, I kicked my foot up, and started bouncing it on my knee, I then moved it to my head, bouncing, I dropped it back down to my feet, and gave one last strong kick, which went straight to the goal, the three teenagers exclaimed in awe, "wow you're good!" the blonde in the group said, I took a quick assessment of them, there was a black haired one with black eyes wearing piercings one of his nose, and three on his ears, the blonde with blue eyes a giant grin on his face, and a brunette with gold eyes, and a Squirtle shirt, I smiled lightly and nodded.

"You want to play?" the brunette asked me.

I thought about it then smiled, "sure…I'm trying to keep busy." I told them as I ran to the net, and got the ball again, I chucked it to the blonde one, he grinned.

"Introductions are in order then, my name is Yuri!" he said as he pointed at himself with his thumb.

The brunette smiled politely, "my name is Luca. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he bowed, the last one simply crossed his arms, and stared at me.

"And that serious guy there is Haku. Don't let his bad boy attitude bother you; he's nothing but a big teddy bear!" Yuri said happily, I stared at Haku in blank confusion; he looked away with a click of his tongue, though he didn't deny the accusation.

"Well…what's your name?" I jolted and looked at them, Yuri was giving me a huge amused grin; I blushed but hid it behind my hair, I hadn't realized I had been staring, but these guys were huge, as in six feet tall huge! I internally wondered if I should run for it now, and probably live another day, it felt weird even talking to people out of my age-group.

But then a little voice came into my ear and knocked some sense into me...

Woman-up Kunie!

"Kunie…" I mumbled as I looked at the green grass.

"Well Kunie, how about we play ball? Though isn't that what they say in baseball?" I nodded and ducked my head.

"I think so," I looked up again, they smiled.

Today wouldn't be so bad after all…I could finally relieve some stress by playing.

Then I heard a bark.

" _Momma_!" my eyes widened in horror, I turned my head and there it was, the little monster was running towards me with a smile, looking ecstatic, my bag was on the grass, tumbled down with it's contents spilling out, the little mutt stowed-away!

"Are you kidding me?!" I muttered as the demon fox ran towards me, "sorry! Can't play!" with that I ran out of there, I almost slid backwards running up the hill, but luckily I hadn't. I could hear the little demon fox behind me, I ran through roads and streets, every time I looked behind me the little demon was right on my tail, squealing happily. It was my worst nightmare come true! I hid behind people but he still found me, I hid under benches or cars, but that only seemed to help him catch up, at one point I climbed a tree, imagine my surprise when he starts clawing his way up, I had to continue running, until I actually got to a forest park, I ran the trails with the fox right behind me, and finally got to a park, I gasped for breath as I slid to my knees, I slowly looked at the sky, the sun was setting.

I don't know how long I ran, but it must have been a long time, because the sun was setting.

I was hungry, tired, and annoyed.

Hungry because all I had eaten all day was breakfast, tired because, hello, I just ran sixty miles! And annoyed…because I find that I seem to be lost.

Now I don't cry, I never cry, and I didn't cry this time either, but that didn't mean I wasn't scared either. I shakily stood up…looking left and right, swings, slides, even monkey bars…but no home…

Then I heard a rustle from a bush, I backed away, "h-hello?" I whispered worriedly, then it rustled even more, "c-come out! I'm not scared of you!" I said angrily, putting up a brave front, two ears appeared, two black ears, and then the small black face of that demon fox, I fell to my knees in shock, and defeat, "how…how did you catch up to me? I've been running for hours…and even then that's only because of training, how the heck did you keep up with me? you're just a baby…" at that my eyes widened.

He's just a baby, a child's instinct is to always look towards his mother, because she always provided everything.

Tears welled up in my eyes, I didn't care for the Pokemon though, I wasn't it's mother, I didn't want to be it's mother, "why…why can't you just go back to where you came from? go back to you real mom." I whispered I looked at the cobblestones that I sat on; they were cold, freezing up my legs which were bare, "why can't you all just leave me alone! Don't you get it? I don't like Pokemon!" I glared at the small fox, it had been looking happy and excited a while ago, but now it's face was serious and solemn, and…sad

Slowly it walked towards me, my body shook as I stared at it in shock, in my silence he got closer, until finally he was right in front of me, slowly he smiled, "what…?" I whispered tiredly, resigned to never being able to outrun him.

" _Momma…_ " he rubbed his head on my knee, then he looked at me, and jumped on my lap, I froze, slowly he licked at my eyes, " _no tears momma._ " he said as he continued to lick. Slowly my arms came around him, just…this once…I had read somewhere that babies needed to be hugged, so just this once I'd hug him.

He was a baby, and as such he expected someone to take care of him. Mommy and Daddy took care of me, they didn't have to, but they did, I didn't want to take care of this thing though...it wasn't mine, somewhere there would be a Pokemon looking for it's pup. But that still didn't mean I had to be cruel to it...

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have taken this out on you, you're just a baby…and it wasn't right of me…it's just I really don't like Pokemon, a lot of people don't seem to understand that and neither do you…" I said sadly, I finally looked at the little Pokemon, "I'm sorry, but I just don't think I can take care of you…" I pushed the little creature off me and stood up.

" _momma…_ " I looked down at him…

"What?" he rubbed his head against my ankle.

" _Try_."

It was then I realized embarrassingly enough. He saw me cry.

* * *

 **KM: phew...that was tough...and kind of scary...**

 **So there you have it, Chapter 1. I don't really now what to think about it since I'm still new to all this, so review and tell me what ya think. Now some people will question a few things, like why is Kunie, an eight-year-old, so cold? People, I only gave you a glimpse, and as such you still don't know much about Kunie and why she's so serious for a kid her age, one of the hints you can see is that in this chapter was the last game of the season, and as you read, her parent's weren't there, that's sort of a big hint that her parents either don't think it important enough to go, or don't support that she likes soccer over Pokemon, her family are Pokemon fans and love everything to do with them, but as you saw they seem to understand why she hates anything to do with Pokemon, which is why they never pushed her, the reason Kunie doesn't like it will be explained later on. Don't forget that Kunie hates Pokemon, but loves soccer, she only knows the basic things everyone knows, as such she never bothers with it, but since her parents encourage her to like Pokemon they often buy her Pokemon tips books, and Pokemon toys, which explains why she knows a little.**

 **Yes, Kunie calls her mom, and dad, mommy, and daddy, it was sort of to add to the effect that while she may be a cold mature person she's still a kid who needs their parents, thus her rushing to her mom in panic when the egg hatched. Even though Kunie hates Pokemon, it's clear that she forgets that, and doesn't really want anyone to get hurt, which was why she suddenly ran to catch Zorua when he jumped off the desk.**


	2. Revenge is Ice cream!

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **KM:OK so up to chapter two, Kunie finally gets through her stubborn nature that as a baby, Zorua has already imprinted on her, now she's stuck with the one thing she hates, and she's not dealing with it very well!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me, because if it did, Ash wouldn't have freed Butterfree, and would have gotten an Eevee by now.  
**

 **Kunie: what's going to happen?  
**

 **KM: you'll find out.**

 **Kunie: but shouldn't I know, I am sort of the protagonist aren't I?  
**

 **KM: shut up, it's not all about you, Zorua? would you like to do the honors?**

 **Zorua: Momma belongs to KM!**

 **Kunie: Not you too!**

* * *

I could only stare at the little fox in my arms, I didn't like how it was nuzzling up to me, but it was only a baby, so I had to take care of it until I got home...which could take forever because I had no idea where we were.

this park wasn't one mommy ever took me to, there was a pair of swings, painted in yellow and red, a Phanpy slide, a Snorlax spinning wheel, and even Aipom monkey bars...they actually looked kind of weird.

I scrunched up my nose, there were hardly any people here, I saw a mother, a couple, and three kids. Maybe I should ask for directions, I walk up to the mother who was sitting alone at a bench, "excuse me?" I asked her gently, she turned to me and smiled, "yes _sweetie_? how can _I_ help you?" I blinked at her, she had a lot of make-up on, it almost blinded me, a wide smile fixated on me, with blinding white teeth, "um...I just wanted to know how to get to Lavender street...I'm a little lost." her smile got wider, if that's possible, "oh but _of course_." she got up from the bench and walked to the gate of the park, I walked there apprehensively with her and she pointed down one way, "just that way _deary_ , if ya _pass_ an ice cream shop, you're going the right way, be sure to get home _soon_ , your parents will _worry_ about you." I nodded and thanked her, walking away from the slightly terrifying woman, I looked down at the mutt, he was sleeping peacefully while I had to walk all the way home, doesn't he know it's _all_ his fault?

I momentarily thought of rudely waking him up, but then again I thought about how much more he'd annoy me awake than asleep, I cringed at the name he called me, "momma", I'm eight years old, I don't need some dog calling me mother, all I needed to worry about is school, and soccer, nothing else.

Okay the woman said to go down this way...ah there's the ice cream shop! and look there! the park! perfect, I suddenly remembered my bag, I had forgotten it in my haste to run from the Pokemon currently twitching in my arms, I ran down the slope again, careful not to jostle the mutt, there I found my stuff gone, somebody must have taken it, I felt so mad at that moment I wanted to scream, but again I remembered about he sleeping fox in my arms, I glared at it, he was snoozing peacefully, not knowing if I was thinking of murdering him in his sleep...

I sighed sadly.

What's done is done, my bag is gone, I might as well go home...

As I continued on my way home the mutt woke up, it yawned and rubbed his eye with his red-socked paw, I stopped walking and looked at him disdainfully, "you know this is all your fault, because of you I lost my bag, and all my soccer equipment, and I got lost, so you better be ashamed of yourself for-" yawn, I could only sigh, I was tired, and hungry, I didn't have the energy to fight the little demon.

When I got home I promptly dropped him on the floor though to show my anger, he yelped but got back up as if nothing happened, "ah Kunie you're back...oh...hah hah, you're mad aren't you?" I glared at mommy, who was looking at me sheepishly and trying to hide behind the door she had just walked out of, "mommy..." I seethed, with forced calmness, "did you put the mutt in my bag?" I questioned, "I-uh, well, you see, I wasn't really, I was just-actually," she laughed nervously and inched away slowly, my eyes narrowed.

She was going to pay.

* * *

In Ice cream.

I gave a slow lick to my strawberry flavored ice cream, chunks of strawberry melting on my tongue. "I'm really mad at you mommy..." I said slowly, "y-yeah...I know..." she said nervously as she held her slowly melting vanilla ice cream, "but I payed you back now right?" I didn't answer her, making her more nervous, "I'm really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry Kunie..." I blinked, unimpressed at her lame apology, then I looked at the mutt on her laps, licking the melting drips off her hand, "that." I said as I pointed my finger at slightly nauseating, yet slightly amusing scene, "is really unsanitary." she blinked in confusion before looking down, she looked on in horror, "ah! no don't eat that!" I watched her fumble in panic with the mutt as she tried to separate him and the ice cream, which ended up being in vain, because he simply climbed up to her shoulder, to her head, and back to her hand.

I sighed at the embarrassing sight, people were looking over and laughing at the strange Pokemon climbing the even stranger woman.

Sometimes I wondered who was the adult. I looked at the Pokemon as he tossed her ice cream from her hand to the floor, mommy gawked in shock as she watched her cone be licked away by the Pokemon. "mommy..." I called exasperated, she didn't answer, still looking at the mutt in shock, "let's go home..." I said as I got off my chair, I took her hand and started dragging her away, maybe if we walked away now the fox would forget about us and keep eating.

My hopes were dashed when he ran past me ahead of us, stopping and then looking back at us with a smile, " _momma!_ " he cheered when I reached him, I still didn't understand why mommy couldn't hear his voice but I could, it made me remember the time with the Duckletts too.

I heard mommy sigh, jostling me from my thoughts, and making me look at her, she was gazing down depressingly, I could literally see the cloud of sadness over her head, I leaned away from her, officially freaked out, "you can have mine if you want..." I offered uneasily, she took it offhandedly and put the whole thing in her mouth, I watched in shock as she seemed to somehow swallow the whole thing.

"that's disgusting mommy."

"I know. Let me wallow in self-pity."

"whatever..."

"..."

"you know I'm still angry at you right?"

"...I had hoped you'd have moved on by now..."

* * *

When we got back I saw dad's car in the parking lot, I saw it before mommy and ran to the house, the mutt right at my feet, I took the spare key from under the bushes, grumbling when the fox got in my face, " _wow momma! you're as short as me now!_ " he squealed, he was way too happy for it to be normal, I frowned, pushing him away, I stood up and dusted the dirt from my pants.

I opened the door, "daddy?" I called out as I ran in, I went to his office and saw him there, his spiky black hair was especially messy today, he looked tired, in a button up white shirt and his dress pants. "Hey Daddy," he turned and smiled at me, "hey sweet pea." I frowned as I walked to him and gave him a hug, "I told you not to call me that, it's so dumb." I said, though I kept any contempt for the name out of my voice, he kissed the crown of my head, "doesn't get me to stop calling you by it, does it?" I pulled away and pouted at him, "jerk." I said and crossed my arms, he laughed as he mussed up my hair, identical to his.

"So how was your day kiddo?" he asked with a grin, almost expecting my response, "Mommy put the mutt in my bag when I went out and the evil thing started chasing me!" maybe making the mutt look like the bad guy would make them give him away, "maybe he wanted to play..." daddy said, his grin growing, he was making fun of me! "No. I'm very sure he wasn't. who chases another person for fun?" daddy crossed his arms, "isn't that what you do in soccer?" I shook my head in denial, "no, you chase the ball, not the people. That's different."

The fox suddenly ran into the room, yipping and yapping, daddy smiled as he picked up the fox and started cooing him, I glared at him, I never had much time with my daddy, and now the little time I did have was being taken up by a mutt, he wasn't even that cute, what did people see in the thing? "Your mommy told me about this little guy, she also told me you would spend time with him," my eye twitched, "I don't remember making that promise..." I muttered, "what?" he asked, "nothing..." I grumbled, "by the way, mommy ate ice cream without you." with that I ran out of the room, I knew mommy and daddy where huge vanilla ice cream lovers, they never ate it without the other, which was all part of my revenge plan, now daddy was going to whine at mommy for eating without him.

Kunie 1. Mommy 0.

I had taken a nice shower, changing to my pajamas, deciding the ice cream was enough dinner for me, I ran to my room and climbed up to the attic, it was the only place the mutt couldn't follow me to, it may think I'm it's mom, but I'm not, and he's going to learn that the hard way. I lay in my bed, lamenting my equipment, I needed to tell mommy and daddy that I had lost everything. they'd need to buy me new balls, new gloves, new padding, and also my sneakers, I had kept them in the bag.

Well at least I had more to complain to mommy about, she deserved everything coming to her.

" _Momma?_ "

My eyes widened as I sat up, I looked around the room, it was empty, realization hit me, I crossed my arms in annoyance, that thing was so creepy it was even in my thoughts, " _momma?_ " nope, it called again, definitely not my thoughts.

I heard a creak of the ladder and looked at it, only to find the small fox on the top step, looking at me with a smile and a wagging tail, "how the heck did you get up there?" I said as I ran to it and picked it up, I looked at the long fall, he could have gotten hurt if he fell. I glared at the creature as he blinked cutely at me, "you're a psychic Pokemon..." he flew up. It was the only logical explanation. How else did he get up here?

It only barked and smiled.

"I hate you."

" _I love you!_ "

"you're annoying..."

" _you're amazing momma_!"

"...just go to sleep you brat..."

I grumbled as I put him in a corner and went to bed, it was only a second later I heard the creaking boards and his pattering feet, then I felt the bed sink, I turned to face him only to find him right in my face, I yelped and backed up, hitting my head on the wall, "ow!" I winced and touched the back of my head, I wasn't bleeding, so that was good, " _ow_!" he repeated, I frowned at him, he was smiling, as if he hadn't just caused the pain in my head. "get off my bed, I don't want you getting your Pokemon fur all over my bed," I pointed to the corner for added effect.

There wasn't much I could do with a Pokemon, give me a soccer ball and I can do a hundred tricks, give me a Pokemon and I can only stare at it blankly.

" _Goodnight momma._ " He ignored my command and instead lay next to my pillow, "no, no, no! Go to _your_ corner, _I_ sleep here, _not_ you!" I pushed him, trying to get him off the bed. He didn't budge. I saw now that his nails were digging into the bed, keeping him in place, but also ripping holes in my sheets, I could feel my eye twitch in irritation, he closed his eyes.

That brat! He was purposely ignoring me! I glared at him, hoping it would scare him, but he just ignored me, acting as if he was asleep, I could tell he wasn't. I was still tired from all the running I had done, I was exhausted, my body tugging me back down, now was not the time to fight, I could do that in the morning. "Fine...but not a peep out of you mutt..." I growled, I turned my back to him and inched as close as I could to the wall, he had better not be a kicker.

...

Man...now I need to go to the bathroom.

* * *

"So what should we name him? I'm thinking something cool, like Speed-o."

"Why should we name him?"

"Because she's not going to."

"Then...Max."

"...no..."

"Aw come one! you wouldn't let me call Kunie Max!"

"Because Max is a boy's name."

"B-but!"

"No...how about Ace!"

"No...that's dumb."

"What?! not it's not!"

"Yeah! how about Foxy?"

"That's even dumber than Ace!"

"Not as dumb as Speed-o!"

"Hey! I worked really hard on that one!"

"Clearly not as hard as you worked on keeping your promise!"

"What?"

"You ate vanilla ice cream without me!"

"...whaaaat? me? getting ice cream without you? never..."

"So you're saying you didn't break your promise?"

"Yes."

and you didn't get vanilla ice cream without me?"

"yes."

"And are you lying to me about all this?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"You know you're getting the couch tonight, right?"

"...yes."

"Hop to it."

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **KM: Aaaand that concludes chapter two! Another filler, sorry guys, I promise this is the last one till a while, it's just that I realized I needed to put a little more character into the parents after I realized I hadn't even shown the dad at all, it made me sad, and probably Kunie too... Well anyways I had a bit of difficulty here because _I am terrible_ at making fillers! I have no idea what to write about, or what to do, so yeah, I hate reading, seeing, and even writing fillers.**

 **Buuuuuuuut...**

 **We had a bit more cuteness with the mischief-making Pokemon we all know and love! Even now Kunie and her family still have no idea what it is (duh, it's supposed to be a rare Pokemon), so she still takes to calling it mutt, fox, and brat, but then I decided to add a bit more time with the parents, I wanted to find a way to make the dad punish mom for doing the dishonorable act of eating ice cream without him (it happens all the time at my house, ice cream, Oreo, jello, you name it, we fight over it), which I also added the fact that they were trying to name Zorua behind Kunie's back, they clearly want her to do it, but since it's clear she still hates him...yeah...probably not happening any time soon.**

 **Kunie is terrified of anything girly, which was why she freaked when she saw the woman with all that makeup, she doesn't hate it, but doesn't really love it (sort of like me in this sense). I mean have you ever met one of those people that could be six feet away from you but you still smell their perfume as if they were giving you a hug? Like that...but with makeup, you'll never get used to it.**

 **I really don't want to make Kunie a Mary-sue! I will throw myself off my bed (I got a top bunk) if that ever happens! If she shows an inclination to that point, hit me over with a stick, like seriously, here, have a stick (passes sticks to viewers), be prepared...I've known in the past to accidentally making them, so be prepared with that stick!...Now I sound like Scar.**

 **Also I'd like to give thanks to Flusion, for pointing out two mistakes in my last chapter! Sorry for being such a bad author! Hit me over with a stick!**

 **Anywho. if you a have ideas as to what Zorua should be named, review and tell me what you think**

 **KM OUT!**


	3. I'll miss you

**K.M: Congratulations, you've managed to get the level three, but it seems we've got a boss level, it's called "oh my goodness we're moving!"!**

 **Thanks for your reviews, they were really helpful, I need to work a little more on my writing, but your tips really great!**

 **With that to the side, I'm surprised I've gotten so far, if you knew me you'd know I'm super lazy, and probably would have given up all this in like a week or something, but I'm not! Cause I'm no quitter... That didn't feel as enthusiastic as it should have...**

 **K.M: disclaimer!**

 **Zorua: Pokemon doesn't belong to Kitty Master!**

 **K.M: Because...**

 **Zorua: Oh! Because if it did Ash wouldn't be such a loser! By the way, Momma belongs to KM!**

 **Kunie: I give up...**

 **K.M: Good, you were losing pretty bad...**

* * *

2 years later

* * *

I woke up in the morning...to find a fox paw shoved in my eyeball, two years ago I would be trying not to scream, shout, and/or rip the fox to pieces...but I wasn't that person anymore...But it was becoming very, very, very hard not to do it right now...and it was very, very, VERY tempting... I still wasn't happy about the "ghost Pokemon in the house" prank he had played on my parents and me a few days back.

It seemed that the fox had gained a little bit of a trouble-making streak in the last two years.

Which wasn't very helpful when your really need to get things done. Take last year for instance.

 _Imagine just sitting down at school, lunch in front of you, when you open the box, poof! You find a nice variety of paint in your face, your lunch was switched out... Not cool... Now you have no lunch..._

 _Now imagine going to go to the park to play ball, now imagine picking up the ball you were going to take with you, pop! It was a fake, and now you had a wide variety of paint from head to toe... Now you have to take a bath..._

 _Now imagine doing a test, oh! look! your pencil is broken, you reach into your bag for a sharpener, smack! A very small, and very black and red fox seems to have thrown paint balloons in your face... Now not only are you covered in paint from head to toe, but you also have your test ruined, everyone at school is laughing at you, and you got in trouble with the teacher for ruining the test by bringing your Pokemon to school... Isn't that great?!_

Now that I think about it...he has a very annoying fascination with paint...makes me wonder where he's getting it all...

But other than that... There have been some upsides. I had finally gotten the fox to stop calling me "Momma", which I was actually very proud of, he had also grown a bit, I remember when I could easily fit two of him in the crook of my arm, but now he had grown, about a foot tall, probably taller, not that I'd know, what's it matter how tall he is?

...

Okay that's a lie, he's 2'5, much bigger than he used to be, but still as annoying, probably worse.

As for me, I had grown out of the bad habit of calling mom, and dad... Mommy, and Daddy, thinking back on it now, it looks pretty embarrassing, I didn't know any other kid that ever called their parents mommy, and daddy, and to know that I did caused me to immediately drop the names. School otherwise was so-so, I knew people, I was acquainted, the only friends I had was the soccer team, and even then I never really hang out with them out of the field, I preferred to practice over playing around, which was why I got a long great with Yuri, Haku, and Luca.

They were what I would call my best friends, they didn't really care if I was seven years younger or not, to them I was part of the gang, that was it. Yuri was the cheery best friend that wouldn't leave you alone, no matter how much you pleaded, but was super cool overall, and really helpful with anything. Luca was polite, but sweet, and probably the handsome one (I wouldn't know as I saw him like a big brother), he was kind to the point that he couldn't tell his fan-girls to buzz off when we were playing, as such they stuck around, which was kind of annoying. Haku, as Yuri said when we first met, was a giant Ursaring, looked big and scary, but wasn't, inside he was nothing but a cute Teddiursa, he was a little rough around the edges, but inside a big softie, he was the one that secretly took me out for ice cream, and took us to the amusement parks, I think he was hiding the fact that he was rich, because that guy never seemed to run out of money.

Secretly he was my favorite of the trio.

I mused out of my thoughts when I looked at the clock, two minutes away from blaring, I got up and turned it off.

I clambered over the still sleeping Pokemon, collecting my school uniform and my tote bag as I went, I went to the lower room and out the door, yawning tiredly I made me way to the hallway bathroom, I took a quick shower, internally longing for a longer shower, brushed both teeth and hair, and then finished off with getting dressed.

Fixing up my uniform I looked at myself in the mirror, Caucasian skin, shoulder-length black hair, with long bangs covering my left eye, Large green eyes, a small nose, and a small pink scar over my right eye, by now it had healed and I didn't need to put medication on it, but it still stung a little, not many people knew it, but I could hardly see out of my right eye, and often I would get headaches from it. My hand ghosted over my left eye, covering my vision, contemplating cutting my bangs instead of walking around half-blind, it seemed kind of stupid, but it kept mommy and daddy from crowding around me worriedly, well..that and I didn't lose my cool look.

Mom and dad didn't exactly know about my near blindness, they merely knew what the doctor told them would happen.

I sighed as I got out of the bathroom, _"Kunie!"_ I screamed in shock and fell backwards, I grunted when my bum hit the floor, _"good morning!"_ I glared at the fox that was giving me a huge sweet smile, honestly he was going to give me cavities or something. I stood up and shook my clothes off, "you're staying here," I said sternly, _"stay with Kunie all day!"_ he jumped up and down, my eye twitched, "no! you're staying alone, I have to go to school, and mom and dad have to work, so you stay here!" his ears dropped and the smile fell from his face, _"alone...?"_ he whispered, looking down, I blinked, "you'll be fine, I'm leaving food and water, so as long as you don't eat it right away you'll be fine..." I said after a pause, he still looked at the floor desolately, I sighed, "look...I'll be back soon, and I'll play with you..." He's bipolar, I just know he is... he happily rubbed his head to my ankle, "oi! oi! stop being so dramatic, I just said I'd play with you, not give you a million dollars, sheesh!"

I ran down the stairs with Zorua at my heels, I still hadn't given him a name, mostly because mom and dad had shunned any name I came up with, I mean they weren't that bad, Brat, Rascal, Annoyance, see? They were all pretty good! Well...at least better than the ones they came up with, but even then they refused to let me name him, so I just called him Zorua, or fox, mom, and dad though came up with a different name every day, all of which I refuse to call him.

"Spot?" Mom asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"No." I clipped, putting some Oni in my plate, I dipped it in the soy sauce and took a small bite.

"How about Rufus?" Dad jumped in.

I shoved the food in my cheek to talk, "No." I thought about how silly it was to call a Pokemon Rufus.

A long pause. We ate breakfast silently.

"Hajime?" Dad whispered as he sipped his coffee, making it look like he said nothing.

"NO!" I huffed, losing my patience.

"Really? I actually like that one." Mom said as she rubbed Zorua's head, I felt like pulling out my hair, I heard mom, and dad chuckle, wide smiles on their faces, I rolled my eyes at their antics, dad put the newspaper down, and gulped the rest of his coffee, he gave me a quick nervous glance, I looked at him suspiciously, "well I need to get to work. Bye." he pecked mom on the lips before kissing the top of my head, I sighed, "bye dad, have a good day at work." I droned, having said it every day, "and you at school." he called back as he put on his shoes and closed the door with a thud. "I should get to work too." Mom said as she quickly packed everything in the fridge, and ran upstairs to change for work, she didn't know it, but I preferred it when she was a stay-at-home mom, because it meant she would be at home making supper when I got back, but the bills had been growing.

"Okay." I simply said as I got up and cleaned my dish, I ran to the door and put on my shoes, I grabbed my bag and turned, "I'm going now!" I called out, "bye sweetie!" mom called from the top of the stairs, _"bye Kunie, see you after school."_ Zorua said, I narrowed my eyes at him, he was strangely quiet, he was definitely planning a prank, "bye..." I said as I looked at him.

He only grinned innocently.

* * *

When I got home I was unpleasantly surprised by Zorua having somehow turned the furniture upside down, the brat...I had chased him around the house for a while (he thought his trick was funny, and also it was "fun" that I was chasing him) before getting to the job of putting everything how it was supposed to be, which took me a while, by then mom and dad were already back home, I knew I wouldn't get to hang out with the gang at the park today, which left me in a bit of a bad mood.

So now I was taking a long-deserved break, watching a soccer game, Zorua was next to me, either nipping at my fingers that were on the remote, or dozing off.

"Kunie?" dad called, I raised my head from the couch, "yeah dad?" I called out, Zorua looking up as well, "we need to talk?" uh oh, _"uh oh..."_ Zorua repeated my thoughts, when a parent said that it usually spelled the worse, I got up and walked to him, he was in the dining room, mom was there too, double uh oh, did I get a bad grade or something? Not that I remember. He motioned me to sit down, I sat on my chair, Zorua climbed up to my lap, for once I let him stay, if I was gonna get a lecture I would want to have the double-puppy-eyes combo in my arsenal.

"So, what's up?" I asked as I absentmindedly pet Zorua, dad look a little nervous, uncomfortable, mom seemed to be forcing a smile, dad didn't say anything, so mom spoke up, "honey? well...you see, your dad got a job offer." I looked at him in confusion, "but... you're a museum guide, who offered you a job?" the big question, dad sighed and ran his fingers to his hair, I got a job from a traveling Pokemon scientist's assistant," I frowned, hugging Zorua closer, "is the pay good?" I asked, dad smile, "oh yeah, real good, three times what I'm getting now." I smiled, "then why don't you take the job?" I was really confused, it seemed this job was good for the whole family, I knew we had been struggling when dad had been an explorer (he wasn't that good), so having him be a museum guide had given him more stability at home and also cemented the piling bills, that and he had more time at home, but him getting an even better job? It would pay off all the bills for the next four years or something, "...because..." Mom started, then stopped, looking at me worriedly, "we want you to make the choice of...whether he should take this job or not." I frowned, "Why? you don't need my permission." I said with a shrug, "Kunie..." he started gently, he took my hand, it was then that I knew what he was gonna say, "if I take this job, the family will have to move to Unova."

Oh...

The hand in Zorua's fur clenched, "oh..."

Mom and dad both looked at me worriedly. On one hand I could say no, we stayed here, mom, and dad would both keep working, I'd get to stay in the soccer team, and keep hanging out with the gang, on the other hand... I'd be moving to a place filled with Pokemon, more than this town, mom would be a stay-at-home mom again, and our family would have spare money for any emergency, "w-where?" I asked weakly, "Nuvema town..." dad said softly, "think about it, you'd get a better chance of getting into a good college," mom said gently with a smile, "and the town is small so you'd have close friends." dad joined in the convincing, I knew then I couldn't really say no.

"Yeah sure, I don't really care where we live, and it sounds cool." I said smoothly, putting a smirk, "honestly, I don't know why you two were so serious." they both breathed sighs of relief, laughing softly, "well we didn't want to make the decision without giving you a choice in this." dad said honestly, I smirked and held up Zorua, "what about him? does he get a choice?" dad smirked, "Unova is actually Zorua's birth home..."

...

...

*insert bad language*

There would be a bunch of those little rodents running around?! You have to be kidding me!

I paled as Zorua fell from my grasp.

I already regretted my decision, Zorua only smiled at me sweetly, I narrowed my eyes at him, then my eyes widened in realization.

He knew...this whole time...

THE BRAT!

* * *

I walked sadly to the field, Zorua following, if there was one thing I'd miss, it'd be the field...

"Hey Kunie!"

Oh yeah... and the guys too.

I turned and smiled, picking up the excitable Zorua, I didn't want him scaring the guys off with a prank, he did it once, I didn't want it to happen again, "hey! You weren't here yesterday... uh, what's that look for?" Yuri the ever so vigilant one caught my sad look, "are you alright Kunie?" I smiled at him, Zorua was actually talking quite a bit, making it hard to hear them, "I'm moving away." all three's smiles fell (except Haku's obviously! He never had one) "WHAT?! Why?" Yuri wailed as he looked at me heartbroken, "my dad got a job offer..." I shrugged, "can't you stay here with your mom?" Luca asked worriedly, I shook my head, "I'd be separating up the family for no reason." I said as I rubbed Zorua's head, he whined, looking at me with wide blue eyes, I blinked, and held him closer.

I looked at Haku to see his expression, it wasn't any different than it usually was...he didn't seem to care...

I looked to the other two, too upset to look at Haku.

"How about one last game?" I asked with a shrug, the two smiled sadly and nodded, I placed Zorua at the bench, telling him to cheer if he wanted to. At the end of the game we were all sweating, but smiling, I had fun, it only made my chest ache even more, I looked to the three, they were lazing in the grass and panting, I never realized how much I'd miss them, Zorua ran to me and smiled sadly, _"Kunie okay?"_ I nodded, I hugged my knees to my chest, "hey Kunie, I'm really gonna miss ya." I smiled softly at Yuri's slang, "me too!" Luca added as he sat up from where he was lying down, "I'll miss you guys too." I said as I pulled some grass, and fiddled with it.

We hung out a little longer, the sun was setting, the whole time me remembering all our times together. When Yuri got his finger stuck inside a broken elevator button, when Luca had let me walk his Arcanine, when Haku let me ride with him on his motorcycle, when Yuri got a Plusle stuck in a tree, when Luca had broken his nose with a too hard a kick from the soccer ball, when Haku had gotten his first job, when we celebrated each others birthdays, and the anniversary of the day we met.

I'd miss it.

"So I guess this is it..." Yuri said over-dramatically, I rolled my eyes, but they widened when I felt Yuri hug me, "I'll miss ya kiddo, really I will." He pulled away, I was surprised to find tears in his eyes, but he smiled them away, I smiled to, though I felt the tears well up, Luca came to me and gave me a hug, "I was always fascinated by that spin kick you did, maybe one day you can come back and teach it to me?" I smiled and nodded, he smiled sadly, he placed a kiss on my head, "don't cry." he stood up, I looked at Haku, but he was only looking at the sky in boredom, I looked down sadly, Zorua looking at me with a sad look, he rubbed my leg.

Then he barked at Yuri, "aw. I'm so not gonna miss you too!" he said as he picked him up, and hugged him, only to drop him when he bit him, "ah! Kunie! your Pokemon is evil!" Yuri said as he pointed at Zorua while holding where he bit him, I won't say where Zorua bit him. Zorua then went to Luca, who was gentler, then he looked at the sky, "it's getting dark..." he muttered, then looked at me.

"I'll walk her home."

I looked up at Haku's voice, it was the same seriousness I had grown to know, but, it sounded different...even now he was still looking at the sky, not looking at me.

I didn't get a chance to look at the other two as Haku came up behind me and made me walk away, Zorua barked and ran ahead, tears slid down my face, I sniffled every now and then, but other than that we were silent, until I noticed we weren't going home, we were going to the ice cream shop, I was silent as he ordered three vanillas. Then all three of us sat on a bench outside the ice cream shop. I silently swung my legs back and forth, eating my ice cream quietly, a tear or two occasionally sliding down my cheek. Haku was also quiet, Zorua seemed to sense the mood and didn't bother us, "why won't you say anything?" I said after I got tired of the long silence, I looked at him, it didn't seem he was going to talk. I frowned and continued to eat the ice cream.

When we finished he finally walked me home, we stood at the front, I didn't make a move to go in, and he didn't make a move to walk away, I heard him mutter something and looked at him, "what...?" I asked, he raised his head, and smiled, it was softer than Luca, but seemed brighter than Yuri's, "because I'm going to miss you too much. I have too much to tell you, I can't say it all at once, so...when your older, I'll tell you all the things I wanted to say, I don't have the time right now...so for now, we'll settle for just that...I'll miss you..."

He didn't hug, me, or give me a kiss like the other two, just told me he would miss me.

And that was enough.

* * *

 **K.M.: Author note!**

 **Okay I have to say it...This made me really sad! I didn't realize how attached I had gotten to the gang until it was too late, in fact this is so not going to be the last time you see them! They'll show up again! Unless I die...then there's nothing we can do...**

 **Truthfully at first I was going to have Kunie already living in Nuvema town, but then I was like...NAH! I'll make her make the hard decision of saying goodbye! MUAHAHAHAHA, okay...that was mean, it was actually really hard to write this part, I didn't know how I would make Haku say goodbye, so in the end I was like...meh just let him buy her ice cream or sumthin', and putting Zorua in was the real difficult part. So yeah, she's moving to Nuvema town or whatever, I actually hadn't planned where she was living when I made her, which made me feel a little stupid over my mistake, let's say something random, like Kalos or something, it's a cool place...right?**

 **I actually never liked Kalos... it was only cool to me because it introduced mega evolution, after that the hype seemed to die down.**

 **Anyways I need to make this short, because I have to do stuff tomorrow (today), and it's like 12:30, why am I up?**

 **Last thing! I put up a poll for Zorua's name, the names are Cain, Chipper, Rune, and Joker, so please vote on whichever one you like! Poll ends on July 11~**

 **So yeah, please review, and I'll see you later my little kitties!**


	4. In a plane! In a boat! Nope! Neither!

**K.M: And you've successfully managed to get to level four! Good for you!**

 **Yes I realized I'm updating more than usual authors, but that's because I really wanted to write about Zorua, I didn't add him all that much in the last chapter, and it made me mad. I love Zorua, he's such a fun-loving prankster, and one of my favorite Pokemon, right up there with Umbreon, Arcanine, Gardevoir, and Absol, so I came back for another chapter, I needed to get Kunie settled down already, so I could really get to the adventure, so...yeah...sorry, sort of like another filler... I'M SORRY! DON'T HATE ME!  
**

 **FOR ALL OF YOU WHO DO NOT READ AUTHOR NOTES, READ THIS PART HERE!**

 **The poll for Zorua's name: Cain, Chipper, Rune, or Joker, is still going on till July 11!**

 **K.M: Disclaimer!**

 **Gold: Pokemon doesn't belong to Kitty Master!**

 **Red: Because if it did, I would be the main character! Not that loser wannabe.**

 **Zorua: Do I get my name yet?**

 **K.M: Sorry but no. Now Kunie...is there something you want to say?**

 **Kunie: ...I belong to K.M., so you have to ask for permission to use me...**

 **K.M: Good girl! Now was that so hard?**

 **Kunie: *glares***

* * *

 _"Kunie? Kunie, wake up, come on! Look Kunie!"_

I opened my eyes to my inevitable fate, Zorua's paws were on my face, and he was looking at me excitedly, "if you put something on my face..." I started in warning, _"I didn't, I didn't, but look!"_ he stressed, pointing to the window in exasperation, I did as he said and looked out the window, my mouth hanging open at what I saw. Lush green forests filled with sparkling lakes, around the forest was a beach surrounding the expanse that was the forest, leading to the ocean, which was sparkling a nice sapphire color, the sky reflective in a clear blue, white puffy clouds floating next to us, we were going to land in Castelia city, and then take a ship to Nuvema town.

...Okay...So Unova was all fancy or whatever...

Still not as great as Hoenn. We have a...a...um...well... oh yeah! We have that really cool...thing that, well...we have that giant building for...umm...for...never mind...Unova wins...

I could only sigh depressingly...Unova seemed so much cooler...

 _"So cool!"_ Zorua squealed as he pressed his nose to the window, pushing my face out, I grunted and glared at the small Pokemon, then again this was our first time on a plane, it wasn't as great as I thought it would be, but it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be, I guess I was neutral with planes, unlike the one guy in the seat behind me, he kept moaning, and groaning, and breathing into his bag or whatever, if he puked whatsoever anywhere near me, I would say a few words...

Not very nice ones.

 _"I love planes!"_

Even though I wasn't that fascinated by the plane ride, Zorua thought it was the greatest thing since I became his playmate instead of his mother, or since he learned that meat was better than Pokemon food. It could have been either. Nonetheless he was excited and jumping around on my lap, squealing and yipping some more, mom eventually told me to settle him down, I (gladly) did so with a smack to the head.

Mom, and dad still didn't believe me about him having telekinesis, so speaking to him was kind of hard, having to whisper so as to not look crazy.

 _"Hey Kunie...?"_ Zorua whispered, I grunted in answer.

 _"Is this where I came from?"_

I sighed, "yes." Zorua looked at me.

 _"then my momma is here, right?"_ I sighed again, mentally wanting to dig a hole to bury myself in, but if I did that I'd fall out of the plane, so I chose to answer him instead.

"Probably..." I said vaguely, he didn't really know of his origins, at his downtrodden look I added "I don't know who your mom is. Dad was the one that found your egg, and it was alone when he found it, he waited a while for your mom, but she never showed up, so he took you with him..." he looked at me, determination shining in his eyes, "oh no, don't give me that look, I don't care what you say, I am not going to..." I stopped myself there, there was no way for me to end this sentence, I opened my mouth again, only to close it, "look, she could be gone for all we know, so drop it..." I clipped, holding him tighter.

There was an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach.

"Mom..." I called and turned to her, she was sitting next to me, while dad sat on the aisle next to us.

She turned to me, "yes Kunie?" she asked a she smiled gently.

"Can I have some gum please? my stomach hurts..." I said tiredly.

"Alright, here you go sweetie.." she said worriedly, passing me the stick of gum.

 _"I want some too!"_ Zorua said, jumping up to my arm to take it.

"No Zorua!" I shouted as he miscalculated and jumped off the seat, rolling down the aisle and hitting a woman's foot, she shrieked and jumped in her seat, throwing her drink on the man next to her, who screamed at the hot coffee _._

 _"Ah crazy woman!"_ Zorua shouted as he ran from her and tripped the flight attendant, who was pushing a trolley, all the food fell to the floor, and on people, the flight attendant shrieked as she slid on the food and on top of some people, I jumped out of my seat to grab him only to trip on the remains of a cake.

"Kunie!" mom shouted worriedly as she tried to unbuckle her seat-belt, but it wasn't coming off, with one last hard yank she pulled the seat-belt off, only for her hand to smack straight on dad's nose, he yelped, "ah! sorry honey." she said as she tried to look at the damage she made to her husband's face.

"I think it's bleeding..." he whined painfully as he held his nose.

I got up from the floor to get Zorua, only to find people screaming from their seats, all of them where in a frenzy, their hair and clothes covered in snacks and beverages, some were trying to get up from their seats and wash themselves in the bathroom, but there were only two bathrooms, thus causing a stampede of people fighting each other to get to the bathroom to wash everything out, Zorua was still running between people's legs and trying to get back to me.

I could only wince, we all looked like the clowns that the circus abandoned, and I knew we were definitely going to be in trouble for this, this was probably the first and last time I'd ever be on a plane.

* * *

"We're very sorry sir..." I grimaced as my parent's apologized time and again for ruining the flight for everyone on the plane.

Zorua was in my arms, his ears backed into his head as he looked at everyone fearfully, he seems to have been traumatized by the events.

 _"Kunie? I don't like planes anymore..."_

All for the want of gum.

* * *

Dad, and mom had gone crazy when we got to Castelia, they went obsessed with getting Castelia cones before anyone else, they literally pushed people out of their way to get to the stand, I had to run after them to keep up, and even then they didn't even seem tired when I finally caught up with them.

"Don't you know not to abandon your child like that?!" I shouted angrily, they _did_ leave me unsupervised, I think I had a _right_ to be angry at them!

But honestly, what was wrong with these people? It's like the word "ice cream" drove them crazy!

"But...Ice cream..." Mom whined, I took her ice cream and threw it on the floor, making her gasp.

"I don't care about your stupid cone! You left me alone in the airport while you ran off to have ice cream?! What kind of parents are you?!" they both hanged their heads in shame, "give me your ice cream..." I told dad in a stern voice.

Dad gasped and held his ice cream to his chest, "but..."

I extended my hand and curled my fingers, "give it." he whimpered and relinquished the frozen sweet, "as punishment, none of you get ice cream." I could practically see the tears in their eyes.

"But they almost never sell Castelia cones Kunie!" dad protested.

"Yeah! this could be the last time we get any..." mom added, I shook my head.

 _"Mom, and dad are silly!"_ Zorua giggled from next to me, licking mom's ice cream.

"Serves you right for leaving me and the fox alone..." I muttered angrily, "now come on, we have a ferry to catch." I said as I picked up my suitcase and walked towards the port, I heard the two sigh.

"Kunie..." I turned

"What?!" I shouted angrily, they pointed in another direction.

"The port's that way..." they deadpanned, I could only duck my head in embarrassment, and walk the way they pointed.

* * *

The ferry ride was actually kind of cool, the crystal waters splashed playfully with the Pokemon, and the Pidove, and Tranquill were flying above us cheerily, we had just eaten a late lunch and were watching the sky slowly changing from a clear blue to a pink orange. It had been fun, and dad had gotten us a suite room, which I was surprised he could pay for in the first place.

But then again with the new job he got, I bet he could throw all we had in the ocean and still have enough.

I was leaning on the railing with Zorua up on my head, I never really liked Pokemon touching me, but since it was just him I'd let it slide.

I looked behind me to see people in classy outfits walking around the boat, drinking champagne or whatnot, I seemed to stand out in the boat of formal-wearing occupants, I was wearing a green and white striped tank-top, and blue shorts, a thin dark blue scarf around my neck.

I was just a teeny bit casual...

Meh, if I cared enough I'd change, but I don't, so I won't.

 _"Look Kunie! It's a round candy cane!"_ I looked where he pointed and saw a life-saver rolling down the deck, _"cool!"_ he shouted and jumped off my head to chase it.

"W-wait! No! Not again!" I shouted in despair as the life savor went between a woman's legs, Zorua following, she shrieked and she threw her wine on another man, the man fell backwards, hitting the band, causing them all to topple like bowling pins, Zorua continued his chase, inevitably releasing other Pokemon from their Pokeballs as people tripped over the running fox, "Zorua no!" I shouted as I ran after him, people started screaming as in intimidating looking Garchomp was startled by the same screaming woman, causing him to go on a rampage, he hit the control tower, making the ferry veer in a different direction.

Again I had to stop and stare.

People screaming, Pokemon running around startled, food all over the floor, band members trying to play music but still tripping over each other, many people from below had come up to see what was happening, only to see the same mess, in the end joining the frenzied people. It's a catastrophe, it's a disaster, it's terrible.

It's official.

Zorua's a complete trouble magnet.

* * *

"We are so sorry..." mom, and dad were again apologizing, Zorua again in my arms looking terrified.

 _"I don't like boats anymore Kunie..."_ he whimpered.

"Don't worry." I said, my eye twitching irritably, "I don't think we'll be leaving land in a long, long, long, long time..."

I guess this was a bit of a double edged sword, while in this case, dad, and mom couldn't force me to travel by plane, or boat, but it also meant I couldn't travel by plane or boat when I needed to really get away from this place.

Thanks Zorua for cutting off my only escapes...

"Oi brat? Are you by any chance accident prone?" I asked after a long silence.

* * *

Thank goodness, we arrived at the house, with all our limbs intact! What an incredible feat!

The area was actually quite beautiful, it had two acres of forest, and the house was quite futuristic looking, though it looked more like a lab, the rounded roof had a small part with an open view, probably an observatory at some point, clearly for an outward view of the sky. the walls a pristine white, and the roof a pale red. the path was cobblestone all the way to the entrance.

I hadn't gotten a super cool room like I had back in the old house, in fact the room was just bigger than the downstairs room I used to have, but I guess I could say it had something cool, I had a small switch I could flip to open the ceiling, so it gave me a bit more comfort that I had something to stare at the sky like in my old house.

Okay yeah, it was awesome.

But that still didn't mean I was actually happy I moved.

"Kunie?" I stopped half-way to opening one of my boxes.

"Yeah?" I called from my room.

"Come look at this!" She squealed back.

This wasn't good... mom was usually happy when she spoke about Pokemon, so she was probably going to show me a Pokemon... I sighed and went to see what the woman was so overly excited about, I went down the spiral staircase, crossing quite a few rooms before I finally got to my mom, she was standing at a glass door leading to the backyard, "what?" I asked tiredly.

"Look, look, look!"

I did as she asked, and like I said, I saw a few Pokemon grazing in our backyard, up on a hill, looking like they owned the place, "at the rate they're going, you won't be able to plant anything." I said with a sneer, I walked away before she could say anything, I wasn't interested in Pokemon, wasn't it enough for her that I tolerated the fox? I went back to my room and continued my vigorous task of unpacking.

By the time we had all finished unpacking it was night, and we were left tired.

 _"What's for supper?"_ Zorua asked as he jumped up and down on my lap. I grunted and pushed him off.

"I don't know..." I grumbled, looking at the TV in disinterest, truth was I was actually hungry too, and wasn't paying attention to the game, on account to the fact that I was too hungry to actually care about what was going on.

 _"Ask!"_ he whined and rolled on the floor in fake agony.

"Ugh, fine you brat, just chill already!" I said as I reluctantly got off the couch and went to the kitchen, "when's supper gonna be done?" I asked mom as I hanged on the the door frame and leaned in. The new kitchen was twice as big as our old one, with enough space for mom to walk to and fro. The house was big, it needed to be to hold all of dad's work, he was a scientist now, and as such his research on Pokemon would take space. I really should have said no.

"It's secret! For our first night here, I'm making something special!"

And by dinner time it indeed was special. I had no idea what it was, all I know is that it looked delicious, and it tasted divine, and I was too busy shoveling food in my mouth to care what the hay it was, Zorua was beside me also munching on things in his bowl, occasionally barking for more. Though I would have to say, dad was eating more than a horse, I had never seen him eat so wildly, mom could only sit there awkwardly as we ate like cavemen.

I felt a little bad afterwards so I told her it was delicious, and to never make it again or we would eat ourselves out of house and home.

With all of that done I had fallen asleep in my new bed, I had a new bedspread, it was a blue, yellow, and brown, yes, I had chosen a bed spread that had the colors of my best friend's hairs, deal with it, I was feeling extra lonely when we had gone shopping.

On the other hand I had managed to throw away most if not all of my Pokemon plush toys, leaving a few Pikachu, and Eevee, I wasn't going to lie, those foxes were the picture of perfectly adorable.

I had gotten the fox his own bed, a small one, but a bed nonetheless, and he wouldn't even sleep in it! He still kept sneaking into mine.

This fox had serious issues, first thing in the morning I'm taking him to the lab to get him looked at. I think he's broken.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **In a plane, in a boat, nope, they're staying on land.**

 **So yes, I made their travel there a complete disaster. Zorua has been permanently scarred for life, and it seems Kunie lost any chance of ever stepping on a boat or plane again, and mom, and dad are being childish over ice cream...again.**

 **Poor Kunie, how is she supposed to run away from her parent's childishness if she can't run by boat or plane?**

 **The part of the boat and plane was actually something I added last second, at first this wouldn't have even seemed like a long chapter until I added the scene of total destruction, in fact at first I was going to make the whole chapter about the three protagonists, Black, Cheren, and Bianca, but then I was like...meh let's make the kitties wait anotha' chapta'.**

 **So again sorry for another filler, and well, whatever the hay that up there was. I would say it was a chapter but then I'm like...ehhhh... anyways, next chapter is not a filler (K.M: Thank goodness for that, they were killing me on the inside).**

 **Lastly, please vote for Zorua's name, the poll is on my profile if you want to vote. We got: Cain, Chipper, Rune, and Joker, so place the vote in soon, because I feel like closing it on the eleventh, 11, 11th, don't forget, remember that people, the numba' alevan! Please review and vote.**

 **So until the next level my little kitties.**


	5. Checkup, Homesickness, & letters Galore!

**K.M:**

 **Level five, oh look at that! Another boss level!**

 **Poll is closed, and our little Zorua finally has his name! But seriously guys...only one person voted...I'm disappointed in all of you... I was actually silently cheering for Rune if you didn't know, each name had a meaning that was or would be part of Zorua's character, but still, really? Just one person? Shame on you, I had given you all sticks to hit me with in case I turned Kunie into a MS, but it seems I need one for myself to punish you guys for not voting...**

 **I'll let it slide...this time...you know what? I'll even give you something else to think about, should Kunie have or not have a pairing, if so with who, and why?**

 **Rune will you do the disclaimer please?**

 **Rune: Okay! Kitty Master only owns Kunie, because if she owned Pokemon it wouldn't get rid of Brock!**

* * *

"Oi Fox?" I called impatiently to the stairs, "Hurry up already!"

Today was was Saturday, and I was heading over to the Professors lab to check Zorua's head...okay not really, we're doing a check-up to make sure everything is alright, and he's healthy, though I'm going to ask her to check his head regardless of the situation...

I yawned at the end of my call, I hadn't exactly been getting the sleep I usually did, nightmares and such, I had already shocked the fox with them, which may (or may not) have made me feel guilty, after all who wants to wake up in the middle of the night to find themselves being flung off the bed for unknown purposes?

Finally the fox bounded down the stairs, my eye twitched when I saw what was on his hair, a blue bow, sparkly and shiny.

Usually I wouldn't let something that shiny live in my house, but ever since mom got hooked to Pokemon contests she's become obsessed with dressing Zorua up, as annoying as it was. I sighed, and gently took off the bow (and by "gently took off the bow" I meant I ripped it off his head), I could only try to school my face as Zorua looked at me in annoyance. "Mom! I'm going out now!" I hollered up the stairs, "see you later then!" her voice called back. I nodded, though it was kind of stupid because she couldn't really see me.

"Come on fox." I said bluntly as I closed the door behind us.

On the way to the lab I took it at a slow jog, occasionally looking at Zorua to make sure he was still next to me, I contemplated getting a leash.

Nah, he'd just find a way to break it, giving only more trouble...

I had never really been to the lab, but dad had given me instructions on how to get there. I can't say I'm happy about dad's job, so I simply said it was great he was getting a good pay. Farther down I finally saw the lab coming up, it was huge, it was the size of a mansion! But I could only guess so considering one of the best professors of Unova worked here. The lab had a bright red roof, with a chimney on the left side of the lab, the walls were a nice pale wood, and there were a lot of windows, probably to make the lab more roomy for the Pokemon living in it, there was a sign in front of the building telling any foreign visitors that it was the lab. Though I don't see how anyone could miss it with how big it was.

I stopped at the door that seemed more like a small gazebo, I knocked firmly twice, I picked up Zorua, he looked at me and barked twice.

Finally the door opened, a man wearing top rimmed glasses and a lab coat stared back at me, there were small wrinkles at the corner of his mouth, showing laugh lines, he gave me a warm smile, "well you must be Kunie!" I blinked in confusion.

"How did you know?" I asked curiously, his smile widened.

"You look exactly like your father, hmm...well except for your eyes..." he tilted his head in confusion, but then his warm smile came back, "sorry to keep you out here, come in, come in." he motioned me inside and I walked in, if I thought outside was fancy, man...the inside was a palace!

Pokemon were walking around with different professors, some getting tests done.

I felt a little out of place in the lab.

"Umm...can I see my father?" I asked awkwardly.

The man smiled, "of course, right this way." he led me to a room up the stairs, when he opened the doors I saw that this room was a little different, instead of the checkered floors this one was a clear white marble. Metal tables were set up, some with computers, and Pokemon on them, and some machines where in the corners. I saw there were four professors in this one, two I didn't know, but one was my father, and the other (I could obviously guess by the absurd bun she had) was Professor Aurea Juniper.

"Your kid's here professor Nagako." then man said a she placed a hand on my head. I suppressed a pout, I hated when people touched my head.

Dad turned around, and smiled, "ah, here for that checkup?" I nodded in boredom, "can I have Zorua?" he asked gently, I nodded again, and passed him to dad, Zorua was being abnormally quiet, whenever he did that it never ended in a good way, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Thank you dear, you can sit there to wait sweetheart." I nodded and went and sat down. I sighed, I hated waiting, I started swinging my legs back and forth in boredom. As I watched dad start the checkup a question popped up in my head.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he gave me a quick glance.

"When did you get your degree as a Pokemon professor?" I asked curiously, I knew my dad had been a museum guide, a traveler, and at one point a mechanic, but a Pokemon professor?

"Hmm...well to tell you the truth it happened before I dated your mom. I had been studying it up, and by the end of college...well, I met your mom, she was a traveler at the time-" Mom? a traveler? "Before I knew I ended up joining her, I fell in love and asked her to marry me, so we settled down, then we had you, so I never really remembered about my degree until...well...I got this job..." he said it so sheepishly you would think it was nothing and pass it off with a laugh, but I could only stare at him in deadpan.

He had a degree for a good job this whole time...and decided to become a traveler...

"You...are...stupid..." I said slowly.

"Hey! Kunie! That's not nice! Why can't you say I'm cool for once?!"

"Maybe it's because you're not."

"You're so mean!"

"You're so ridiculous!"

 _"I'm cute!"_

"Shut up! No one was talking to you Zorua!"

"Ignore her Zorua! She's just a meanie!

 _"Yeah! A meanie!"_

I felt my eye twitch, I dragged a hand on my face, "I...can't...do this anymore..." I said in exasperation. I saw the other professors laugh, or chuckle at our little banter, my face burned in embarrassment.

"And you're all done!" I jumped to my feet happily.

"Yes! Finally!" I picked up Zorua, and headed to the door.

"Hey! What about me? No goodbye to your daddy?"

My eye twitched at the nickname, "daddy doesn't get a goodbye because daddy was bad." I said offhandedly, not bothering to even look at him.

"Your kid sure has some sass."

I left the room with dad's whining echoing behind me.

I sighed as I finally stepped out of the lab. If I never went back to a Pokemon lab, it would be too soon.

Suddenly I remembered the halfhearted reminder I made to make Juniper check on Zorua, I looked down at him, wondering if I should bring him back inside. Until I saw him looking at me innocently, my eyes narrowed, and I felt suspicious, "what did you-"

"Kunie! Zorua!" I heard someone yell, I gulped.

"You know what? We can see Juniper some other time." I said nervously as I hightailed it out of there.

* * *

"Hey!" I stopped walking, and looked to where the voice came from, there was an opening to a small park, a little blonde haired girl was looking in my direction, I looked behind me, yep, she's talking to me. I saw that behind her, under a shading tree sat two black haired boys, quietly reading books.

"What?" I asked as she ran up to me. She grinned, bright emerald eyes glowing.

"What Pokemon is that?" she said as she pointed at Zorua.

"It's a Zorua."

"It's so cute!" Why was it that was always the first thing someone said when they saw Zorua? Seriously people! He wasn't _that_ cute!

I deadpanned for what felt like the third time today.

"Can I pet him?"

I sighed, "sure whatever..." I shuffled closer so she could pet him, her small hand descended on the big fluff of hair on his head. She pat it three times.

"So soft!" of course it was, I brushed it twice every day...

"Bianca where did you g- huh? Hey what Pokemon is that?!" I looked up as a wildly black haired boy ran up to us excitedly, more excited then he looked before when he was reading. The other boy ran up from behind him.

"Umm...I'm really sorry about them..." he said shyly with a small bow, I shrugged awkwardly.

"This is a Zorua! It's her Pokemon, right miss?" the girl- Bianca said excitedly.

I awkwardly stood there, Zorua wasn't _my_ Pokemon per say, but it's not like he _wasn't_ my Pokemon, doesn't that mean _technically_ he was my Pokemon, I saw him more as the really annoying brat living under the same roof as me, but if I told her it _wasn't_ mine, _she'd_ want him, because she'd think he's wild, and if I said he was mine it would seem like I was a-

"Yeah...sure...whatever..." I said awkwardly.

I couldn't say I hated kids...I just didn't know how to act around them.

"Hey how old are you?!" asked the wildly haired one, "I'm nine!"

You're a loud little bugger, aren't you?

"I'm ten..." I said bemused.

"Hey, hey, I'm Bianca!"

"I'm Black!"

"I'm Cheren."

"What's your name?!" they all said it differently, while Bianca sounded excited, she wasn't as loud Black was, and Cheren just seemed too shy or nervous to look me in the eye, I was a head taller than all three, so I probably intimidated the poor kid.

"I'm Kunie..." I said softly, trying to get the ringing out of my ear, these kids were loud...where all kids like this?

 _"And I'm Zorua! Kunie's my best friend!"_

"Ky-ah so cute!" Bianca squealed a she mushed her face to Zorua, I was the first to see Zorua's discomfort.

"Umm yeah...I'll be taking him back now..." wouldn't want him to go pranking little kids...

"Where do you live?" Cheren asked softly, he pointed to a house a little farther from the park, "I live there. Black lives there, and Bianca lives in that mansion over there." I'm surprised to see the blond little ball of sugar lived the sweet life.

I pointed to my house which actually wasn't very far.

Oh no...

We were neighbors...

Which meant they would start to think...

Oh hay no...Now they think we're friends!

By the grin on their faces I knew I was right. Why did I have such bad luck?

* * *

Meeting the neighbors was...weird...

My thoughts on them? Well...

Bianca was a bit of an impulsive girl, doing things recklessly, and then bawling her eyes out for a simple scratch on her hand (that actually happened just a second ago, she was all fine, and dandy then she got scratched with a bush, and was crying). Then the Cheren kid would act like he's the leader then shy away, and let Black take leadership, and he apologized for literally everything! Then Black, he is the most hyper-active kid I've ever met! He was just there reading books quietly, and then next thing I know he's declaring to me he's going to be the coolest, and the best (he challenged me to a Pokemon battle, but gave up when I persistently told him I wasn't a Pokemon trainer).

They were weird, but strangely reminded me of the gang back home, the thought of them made me a little homesick, it had been only a week, but I really missed them. I sent them a letter telling them about how things had been going, how I had met the weird kids next door, and much more, I wish I could see them again... The only kids near my age are the three weird kids, and even then we're not even in the same school year, they're a year younger, so they don't have the same classes I do.

Living in the new house was basically the same as back home, Zorua played pranks, and I fell for them.

Just yesterday I had found a small cake, but when I had tried to cut it, nothing happened, I kept getting sharp knifes, hoping something would go through the cake, but nothing worked, it was later that I found out it was a sponge with frosting and glitter on top, then two days before that it had been my turn to do the dishes, and _weirdly_ enough, there was _tape_ on the nose of it, but of course by the time I had found that out I was covered in water.

Honestly! That's like the oldest trick in the book!

I don't know if I've said it, but I will now.

I hate my life...

Almost as much as I hate Pokemon...

I laid in bed at night wondering how the gang was doing back home. What were they doing right now? Did they miss me? Did they replace me with an older and better player? I hoped not, probably not...

If I knew them like I did, I bet Yuri was preparing some outrageous gift to send me, to remind me of home.

Luca would probably be getting tickets to get the gang to visit me.

And Haku would probably be practicing some more soccer so he could kick my butt the next time we met.

Tears slowly filled my eyes, I really missed them, I really missed home...I heard the door open, and tensed, "Goodnight Kunie..." it was mom, and dad.

"Night mom, night dad." I winced as my voice cracked.

"Kunie? Are you okay sweetie..?" Well no point in hiding it, I rolled over and looked up at my parents.

"Just homesick..." I whispered.

They came and sat next to me, smiling sadly, dad brushed at my hair, and mom caressed my cheek, "I know you really miss them... but maybe you'll make new friends..." dad said.

"I don't want to replace them..." I muttered.

"Making new ones doesn't mean replacing old Kunie, Luca, Yuri, and Haku are your friends, and as much as I wish that Yuri boy would cut his hair, and that Haku boy to take off his piercings, they're your friends, and they won't stop being your friends, no matter how far they are. _And no matter how old they are_..." she added in fake annoyance afterward, she smiled, and I couldn't help but return it, "besides, I can feel you'll be getting a letter from them any day now." Dad said slyly, my smile widened.

"Thanks mom..thanks dad..." she gave a soft kiss to my temple, and dad gave me an overly exaggerate kiss to my nose, making me chuckle.

My parent's were awesome. In all their vanilla-ice-cream-fanatic-fantasies, and random spurts of childishness, they were awesome.

I curled to my side, it wasn't long till I felt the feeling of Zorua jumping on the bed and nuzzling next to me.

* * *

 **K.M: And that's a wrap!**

 **When I first saw Bianca, Black, and Cheren as kids I wanted to pinch their little cheeks at how CUUUTTTEEEE THEY WERE!"**

 **So Black, Bianca, and Cheren are nine at this time, which was when the manga basically started, Black got hyped about Pokemon, so he started studying, then when he became fourteen he left for his journey with his two friends, Kunie starts at ten, so she'll be traveling for five years before the story B/W starts.**

 **Ages:**

 **Black: 9**

 **Cheren: 9**

 **Bianca: 9**

 **Kunie: 10**

 **Zorua: 2 1/2**

 **I'll just add this cute/sad little extra...**

* * *

 _Dear Kunie._

 _How are you doing? All settled yet? Is your new house comfortable, and to your liking? I sure hope so. The gang is doing just fine back here, though I must admit, I kind of missed seeing you beat Yuri over, and over again at capture the flag. I should even tell you that I think Yuri might just be getting a girlfriend, we will need for you to come back soon so we can test if she's good enough for him. He is actually reading this over my shoulder, and telling me to stop writing embarrassing things about him, and his "waiting for a response" girlfriend, I believe he's in denial, he will come out of it in couple of years or so, though I don't know if a girl will ever wait that long for Yuri, he can be a bit much, Now Yuri is telling me he is not much. Also how is that mischievous fox of yours? still causing trouble. I don't mean to sound cruel, or rude, but truthfully I think the others are quite glad you've taken him with you, I don't think Sinnoh (or Haku, and Yuri) is (are) prepared for that Zorua just yet. I truly miss you and wish you could be here with us, I feel like I'm missing my little sister here. I hope you are very happy in your new home._

 _There is also something I wish to tell you about Haku, but I will let him tell you himself._

 _Love, your good friend Luca._

 _Sup Kunie_

 _Your totally awesome, best friend Yuri here, how is it over there in Unova? Does it have a soccer field? I think if it didn't you'd go crazy...well I'd probably go crazy too, anyway, I do NOT have a girlfriend, she's just a friend, nothing more, and there is no reason for you to come over here and test her..._

 _Anyway I'm way too lazy to more write stuff so I'll just send you a super cool present! Miss ya, and wish you were here!_

 _The coolest person on earth, Yuri._

 _Dear Kunie_

 _We're apparently writing all our letters together, so this basically looks like a jumbled mess of alphabet soup, if you can even read that idiot Yuri's handwriting~#$  
Sorry, that idiot Yuri was being even more of an idiot... He tried to hit me, ended up hitting the table (he was always at terrible hand-eye coordination). Anyways how do you like the new house? Wait...it's stupid to write a question unless your going to send a response, so instead I'll just say, I hope you like the new house, if you don't you could always come back and stay with one of us, Yuri would probably want a sleepover the day his girlfriend is not there %^& Sorry, again that idiot is being even more of a moron, still in denial. I guess she's sort of okay, but she a bit...hmm...different from Yuri, more quiet, so she's nothing like Yuri, like they say, opposites attract I guess._

 _Anyway there's something important I should have probably told you while you were here, but now is the only time I can...without feeling...wrong...but even then it still feels wrong, you always hated it after all...doing this feels like I'm betraying you in a way, I wish you didn't move, so I could have told you this personally..._

 _I'm going to be a Pokemon Trainer. I know you-_

* * *

 **This made me sad...I miss the gang...And why did Haku's letter suddenly end?**

 **ANYWAY! Please review, or PM me!**


	6. Controling the Rune stones

**K.M:**

 **I'm back my little kitties!**

 **I'm sorry I took so long! But I was waiting for "silence" to finally settle in my house before I could relax, we've been having friends, and family come and stay over at our house since January, and all summer long, and then there was the Yugi-oh world championship of 2016. But now it's all over...**

 **I'm exhausted.**

 **Yay! MY BIRTHDAY IS HERE! August!**

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

 **Did you get me a present?**

 **Okay sorry that was creepy...**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **(I'm doing it myself this time...)**

 **I don't own Pokemon, because if I did, Sun, and Moon wouldn't have such strange looking Pokemon... I'm looking at you Bruxish...  
**

* * *

"Caught you!" I said as I finally grabbed Zorua, it had been an ordinary morning, when I had finally caught him in act, I had always known it was Zorua pranking me and everyone else, but I had never really caught him doing it, so he had always gotten away with it. Besides, what defense could I give? "The fox did it"? It was almost as bad as the "my Lillipup ate my homework" excuse. But today, history had been made, the catastrophic Zorua had finally been caught.

And by a ten year-old no less.

What had it been this time?

I had caught him stuffing a bunch of cotton balls into my sneakers.

"Honestly..." I said as I glared at him, he looked shocked that I had managed to catch him. "Come on, cotton balls in my shoes?" I pulled out said puffballs with the hand that wasn't holding Zorua.

 _"You have to admit, it would have been pretty funny,"_ He said with a sneaky grin, I glared and bonked his head with my fist, satisfied with the small yelp of pain he gave.

"Hey Zorua, I hear mom wants to play dress-up..." I said with a grin, I watched as his eyes slowly widened.

 _"No...no, no, no, no, no, don't do this to me..."_ he said in a beg, clawing at the front of my short sleeved hoodie.

"And unfortunately I can't play with her because I'm going to go practice in the park." I continued as if I hadn't heard him.

 _"Aw come on Kunie, it was just a joke! It was funny!"_ when he saw I wasn't buying it he took a different approach, _"please! I'm begging here, don't let her take me! I'm sorry! Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm really, really, really, really sorry! Come on! Take me with you!"_ He begged, his big blue eyes were wide, as if it was enough to prove he was innocent, his ears were pulled back as he whimpered.

I dropped him languidly, he shouted as he fell on hit butt, I started snickering under my breath.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you." I said threateningly, he nodded his head vigorously.

"Kunie! Where's Zorua?" I smiled as I walked out the door with a panicked Zorua at my heels.

"Look in my room," I called out, closing the door with a grin as Zorua sighed in relief.

"Come on brat, keep up." I called out over my shoulder.

* * *

I kicked the ball around for a couple of hours, making sure to take breaks in between, Zorua was running around with me, kicking the ball with his head, I'll admit he wasn't as bad at it as I thought he would be, I guess all those times watching me play paid off for the runt. "Kunie!" I looked up at the familiar voice, I sighed uncomfortably as I saw the blonde haired girl again, the two boys not far behind, "Zorua!" she squealed as she ran up to him and hugged his neck tightly, I could see his grimace from where I was, he wiggled out of her grip and ran across the field to me, he hid behind my leg as he muttered something about "Satan's daughter with a death grip". I rolled my eyes at him, I absently played with the ball between my two feet as I slowly walked to them, Bianca was still running, "uh hey-"

My awkward greeting was cut off as she hugged me, I could feel my eyebrows raise, the only ones that ever hug me are my parents, I stood in shock before the reminder that I don't like to be touched came back, I slowly wiggled out of her grip, "how are you doing?" she asked, but then Black jumped in.

"Can you play?" he asked with a large grin, I nodded with a small grunt.

"C-can we see?" Cheren asked shyly, I gulped, these kids were so...

Man, I don't even have a word for them, I couldn't say "no" though.

"Zorua come on." he complied happily. We both ran out into the open field, weaving around each other, occasionally swiping the ball from the other, I let Zorua take the last shot, the three kids cheered from behind me, Zorua went into the net and got the ball, kicking it back to me, I ran back to the kids as I dribbled the ball. "So, how was that?" I asked with a small pant.

"You were so cool out there!" Black screamed, I winced.

"Tone it down a bit Black..." Cheren apparently agreed, though Bianca seemed immune to any loud noise that came out of his mouth.

"This is for you!" Bianca squealed, I raised an eyebrow when I saw small weeds in her hand (when did she pick those?), I looked to her, she looked real proud of her little "flowers".

I wanted to reject them, what was I supposed to do with a bunch of weeds, but something told me that if I didn't take them I was going to hurt her feelings. I reluctantly took the flowers. "Do you like them?" I blinked, something...seemed familiar about that phrase, "I got it just for you!" my eyes widened as I figured out where, my hand on the weeds tightened, "umm...yeah..." I said, though I could tell from behind Black, and Bianca, stood Cheren, with a doubtful look on his face.

I took a deep breath and forced a fake smile, "umm thanks, but I really should be going..." I said softly. I looked to Zorua, he was looking at me with a pensive look. I ignored it and picked him up. I gave them another smile before walking away, I put on my jean jacket (Designer! Do you know how much it cost me?) I needed to talk to someone, mom...dad...

Dad...he was closer.

I went straight for the lab, my hands shaking with Zorua in my arms, I kept my head down, not letting anyone see my eyes, my vision seemed blurrier than it usually was, at one point I had to stop completely because I couldn't see a thing, I leaned on the wall to catch my breath, I heard a small whimper, I looked down at Zorua, he was looking at me worriedly.

 _"Kunie? Kunie you okay?_ " he asked softly, I smiled weakly,

"I'm fine..." I mumbled.

 _"You're sad again..."_ He whispered, I looked at him with a sigh.

"I guess..."

 _"I always notice...you get sad a lot of the time, especially when you have bad dreams..."_

"That's usually when..." I admitted nervously. My throat felt dry.

Zorua bumped my chin with his head, making me look at him, _"Why...?"_

I sighed, "I'm just not, okay?"

Zorua chuckled, though I could tell there was no humor in his voice, _"that's not an answer Kunie!"_ he sat on my lap and hesitantly wagged his tail.

I sighed again and threw my head back into the wall, it hurt...a lot...

But it was better than the emotional pain.

"It...was a long time ago..." I decided there was no point in hiding it, besides, who was he gonna tell?

Before I could open my mouth again I heard a honk of a car, I looked towards it to find dad waving, it seemed he was leaving work early today, I waved back, relief flooding me, "maybe some other time." I said hastily to Zorua, who looked a little more than disappointed.

 _"Are you gonna give me a name yet?"_ Zorua said as he scrambled to follow as I went to dad.

"Uh...no..." I replied with a frown, I never thought to give him one before, why now? Nothing has changed.

 _"Ugh come on! Give me a name or I'll name myself!"_ he threatened.

"Oh yeah? like what?" I raised an eyebrow expectantly.

 _"Shadow!"_ He said dramatically.

"Ugh, goodness gracious no." I said in disgust.

 _"Huh? Why not? it's a cool name!"_ He barked defensively.

"And real cliche too." I said bluntly.

 _"Cliche mi-shay! I don't care! it's a cool name."_

I looked around hastily for something I could call him, something, anything, Car...Flower...uh...Light-post...Okay this was ridiculous...

"Yeah...I'll think about it." I muttered, desperate for an escape, I wasn't good with names, I wasn't before, and I wasn't now, but even I knew that Shadow would be the worst thing to call a dark type.

 _"Aw come on!"_ Zorua complained.

"Yeah well... what's wrong with calling you Zorua?"

 _"Then I'd be like every other Zorua, that's booorriiiiiiing!"_ He moaned.

Finally we reached the car! Hooray!

 _"We'll finish this later."_ Zorua muttered angrily as I opened the door for him to jump into the back seat.

I walked to dad, "Hey dad, how was work?" I forced myself to ask.

Dad smiled warmly, "Great, me and the professor found something about some rune stone caves, umm, can I borrow Zorua tomorrow?" I raised a small eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

Dad didn't usually ask for anything (unless it was Vanilla ice cream), and when he did it was usually out of necessity, but why the hay would he need Zorua?

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well...I think you should come to the lab tomorrow, it'll be easier to explain."

Well that's a comforting thing to say...

I nodded my consent but I still felt uncomfortable. I only ever brought Zorua to the lab for checkups, or shots (we fought tooth, and nail to even get there). Oh well... It can't be that bad.

* * *

"Uh...run that by me again?" I questioned slowly.

Dad sighed as I scratched the back of his neck, the professor smiled tightly, "Your Zorua is very special Kunie...the other day we had a couple of stones excavated from the Charge-stone cave, but they weren't exactly charge stones, we couldn't figure out what they were, much less why they were growing so deeply in the cave, we delivered it to Nacrene city, but even they couldn't seem to figure out what they were so they sent it back to us." I could only stare at her blankly.

"Yeah...so what does this have to do with the fox?" I asked, losing my patience, I crossed my arms and looked at her impatiently, she sighed, she looked exhausted now that I looked at her, sweat on her forehead, bags under her eyes, hidden by makeup, and she looked pale. There were a lot of scientists I hadn't seen before, there were even some people in suits.

Was the government involved?

I hoped not.

"The day you brought Zorua for his checkup...the stones lighted up with energy, when you left...well...they seemed to power down whenever Zorua leaves."

I frowned, looking at the glass wall between me, and my...and Zorua.

He was standing on a metal table, hooked to multiple machines, there were two wires connected to all four of his paws, one connected to his chest, and two to his legs, and though he looked perfectly uncomfortable, he was hiding it very well.

When he caught me eye he smiled, well grinned since Zorua never smiled.

"Why are they doing that?" I asked softly.

At this Juniper smiled, "there's nothing to worry about Kunie, the stones don't seem harmful to him, but it does seem like they're connected to him in some way, the Zoruas and Zoroarks are very mysterious Pokemon, not much is known about them, but we've never seen a Zorua that has links to stones, with this we'll be able to find out what connection yours has to the stone, and if any other have this connection. I know you're a little worried, but there's nothing to be scared of, if the stones cause even the tiniest amount of pain, the receptors will read it and will immediately disconnect him. He's perfectly safe."

She didn't really answer my question...She doesn't know.

None of them do.

I nodded, clenching my fists.

I didn't like this at all.

"But if you don't want to do this-"

I looked into the glass wall, Zorua looked so determined, his ears were twitching, his feet shifting, and every once in a while he would look at us, as if to say "are you gonna start it yet?"

"Do it." I've never regretted words in my life, I said them and despite the consequences, good or bad, it got the job done.

"Start it up!" Juniper ordered a scientist, he pushed the lever next to him, I looked into the room, I saw small electric bolts zapping up his legs, he looked just as scared as I was, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at who it was, dad gave me a comforting smile, I nodded, I needed to trust he would be alright, it was science, it would be alright. The energy crackled, I could hear it even through the glass, it sounded like chirping birds, and cracking whips, Zorua's determined look spurred me to stay strong though. I saw the stones across from him glowing an eerie blue color, brighter, and brighter, they started crackling, reaching towards Zorua, I heard him bark in shock as the two cracks of lightning connecting, getting louder, brighter, stronger, my hand made it's way to dad's, "Dad..." I whispered, my eyes widening, that light...looked all too familiar.

I felt him grab me and pick me up, I held on to him, but I didn't take my eyes off the glass, where Zorua was, the stones were now floating, I could only see their shadow at how bright it was.

And then I saw Zorua.

"W-why aren't they stopping?" I trembled.

"There's no pain." I couldn't believe the cold voice of a scientist on the computer, watching the scene with riveted eyes.

But I couldn't believe those words.

They were lies.

I saw the truth.

I saw his face, clenched and tightened, he was yelping, screaming, they couldn't understand him though.

I could.

His words of agony.

His begs to stop.

Why were they doing this?

Didn't they know he was just a baby?

Tears gathered in my eyes, "STOP IT! Make it stop! You're hurting him!" I fought against dad's hands and jumped off him, scientists were running through computers, getting the data, dad watched Zorua in a frozen stupor, Jupiter was telling them to shut down the machine. I was running to the door. I knew I shouldn't have. That's why dad shouted for me to stop, that's why Juniper tried to grab me, that's why the scientists told each other to grab me before I ruined the experiment, that's why the men in suits scrambled over each other to stop me.

I opened the door.

It closed behind me.

I ran to Zorua, I yanked him off the table and held him close.

Pain exploded all around me, I couldn't see anything because everything was so bright, noise was everything, I had probably gone deaf with all of it, I couldn't scream, how could I when I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, not from the pain. I don't know how long it was, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days...

Time was irrelevant at the moment.

But everything was constant. The pain, the noise, the blindness.

And then it was over.

* * *

Zorua...what happened to him? Was he okay...? Alive? I hope so...if he wasn't... I'd be angry. I risked my life for him, and he dies? Pathetic.

When I opened my eyes, I realized I couldn't see.

But I did hear a voice.

It was crying. It was next to me. It wasn't just one voice. It was two.

Suddenly air filled me.

The blindness was lacking, so was the deafness.

But it sure hurt. A lot!

"Kunie...my baby girl...oh my little girl, please baby, open your eyes for daddy..."

But weren't they already?

Guess I was mistaken.

I slowly opened my eyes, I didn't see dad...I saw Zorua, he was barking and pulling at my jacket, my _very_ expensive designer jacket...it made me angry, "Hey...that's a designer you brat, don't go ripping it or I'm making _you_ pay for a new one..." I said groggily, but still with enough anger for him to stop. Instead of him looking at me fearfully like he should have, he instead grinned, and cried, running to me with a bark, ouch, okay so something hit me.

I was about to see what it was before I heard a sob, and I was suffocated, everything was dark.

And I died.

Okay just kidding.

I didn't really.

"I thought you died..." I heard a sob, wait...so I did die? I was just kidding!

I smelled the air of the musty jacket, it was dad, only he could smell like coffee and paper! At the same time!

"Dad...can't breathe..." I begged, finally he pulled back. I could see his eyes red, and tears falling down them, his hair was disheveled, and his face was either a smile or a grimace, it could have been either, and either way I would be confused, I hardly ever saw my dad this upset. "What's the matter dad...?" he opened his mouth to speak before I was bowled over, I yelped as I felt pain fill my body, making me shout.

 _"Ah! I'm so sorry Kunie, I was just excited."_ I opened my eyes to see Zorua...though...he looked different...

His neck fur...was bushier, and the back was long, and spiking up high...behind him floated five blue stones...

The same ones with the electricity.

I shouted as I pointed at them in panic, "The stones are behind you!" I shouted as I pointed.

He looked behind him and shouted as well, then he ran in a circle, to shake them off, only for the stones to float behind him like servants.

 _"Help me, I'm being attacked my zombie rocks! I thought that only happened in movies!"_ He shouted in a panicked fashion.

I attempted to grab him only to wince, dad grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Dad help him!" I shouted as I tried to pull away.

"Kunie the stones won't hurt him." I stopped struggling at that, I looked to professor Juniper, her eyes wide, worry, fascination, and guilt all in her eyes.

I looked at him and indeed the stones weren't hurting him, just following.

"Zorua stop..." He froze, my eyes widened in surprise, I had never ordered him to do anything.

But even at my unnatural order, he stayed put, so did the stones.

"They don't hurt you..." I whispered, I wanted to reach out to him, but my body hurt too much.

Zorua didn't move an inch.

I smiled tightly. "Come here...it's okay..." He looked at me shakily, slowly walked to me and jumped on my lap at his invitation. I looked at the stones, the glowing blue stones didn't seem to do anything to him, or me. Dad, and I watched the stones in fascination, Juniper crouched down next to us, "The rune stones don't seem to hurt him at all..." she said softly, relief deep in her voice.

"How do you like the name Rune?" I asked Zorua after a long bout of silence.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Anyway I've just gotten back from the Yugi-oh World Championship 2016~ It was pretty awesome, but I'm kinda depressed now, both Dan Green, and Eric Stuart had been there, I had gotten in line ready to get their autograph and even get a picture with them, I stood there for more than an hour!**

 **Finally I was so close, and it was almost my turn in line!**

 **And then a guy came and told us that they didn't have enough time to do autographs or pictures with us anymore.**

 **Yeah...that ticked me off...I can't go tomorrow because I have important things to do tomorrow, so I guess I'm never getting that close to meeting a Yugi-oh character ever again.**

 **And then after that I had hoped to get a good number in the spinning wheel.**

 **I got a 1...**

 **SO yeah...real disappointed...**

 **Enough ranting, again sorry for taking so long with the chapter, I was busy, please Review, PM me if you have a question!**

 **Kitty Master Out!**


	7. You need a vacation for goodness's sake!

**K.M:**

 **Hello little kitties! Kitty Master is back!  
**

 **So hey guys. I bet you were pretty confused about the last chapter, don't worry I was too when I was writing it (I'm kidding!), but you'll find out more of his origins soon enough, DON'T BE SCARED!**

 **As always hold on to your M.S. (Mary sue) Sticks and hold em tight!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, because if I did, then Ash would have progressed into a stronger trainer by now...**

 **Onward!**

* * *

 _"I don't like it."_

"I don't really care if you like it or not. It's your name from now on."

 _"But I don't like it."_

"What? Did you really expect me to call you Shadow or something?"

 _"It's cooler than Rune."_

"Stop complaining, you wanted a name, I gave you one, so stop being such a -"

"Kunie, dear."

"Yes?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Rune."

 _"That's not my name."_

"Shut up or I'll legally name you Zorua..."

 _"Shutting up now."_

"...okay...I'm...gonna go get the doctor... just...stay put..."

The door closed with a soft thud, and click.

Rune, and I ignored it in our preference to bicker.

Right...I know I shouldn't have been talking to Rune in front of dad but...

I could really care less about anything.

By the time I had actually regained enough sanity to figure out what happened, I had already stopped seeming sane. Doctors and scientists were running frantic, dad didn't know whether to press charges, no one knew what was happening, some of the guys in the suits had tried to take Rune away from me, and had only ended up with brightening blue rocks in their faces, they had all backed away in worry that whatever had happened would happen again.

Not that anyone really knew _what_ happened.

Even Rune was confused.

All I really knew was that I was badly hurt. Burns all over my back, bruises, cuts, apparently a concussion, and a _lot_ of pain.

I'm surprise I'm not dead!

Though I'm not gonna lie, I would prefer it to this pain.

I looked at the newly dubbed Rune in question. He had a bushier collar ("You look like a bush"), and brighter eyes ("close your eyes for a second, they're blinding me..."), there were five stones floating above him, and even though he had clearly been troubled before, he seemed totally at ease now. I can only say I was confused, with many random questions questions, like: Why did I name Rune "Rune"? Why did Rune have blue rocks floating above his head? Why did they glow? Why did they float? Why did they hospitalize me? Are the rocks sadistic serial killers that want to destroy everyone on the planet? If so, why start with an innocent little 10 year old? Am I going to die?! If so can I get some breakfast before then?

I wonder where the last one came from.

You see? This is what happens when you try to save your Pokemon from a lab of crazy scientists who obviously have next to no idea what they're doing, getting you killed by putting dangerous glowing blue lights right next to said Pokemon you're trying to save!

You go insane.

"I'm tired." I cut in, Rune stared at me angrily as I kept cutting him off whenever he spoke.

"I would expect so." I looked up to see Prof Juniper, and the doctor, dad was behind him looking at me worriedly. the doctor walked forward, he sat down on the chair next to my bed and smiled, I only stared at him in annoyance, couldn't they see I was having a bit of a conversation here?

"Your dad told me that you were talking to your Pokemon... is that true?" he asked kindly, looking between me and Zorua.

I sighed and shrugged to my best ability. huh, I never realized how annoying it is to talk to people while you're lying down.

"Yeah okay. So ever since we got Rune I've been able to understand Pokemon, now when is mom coming?" I said quickly.

 _"Don't call me that."_

I sighed in aggravation, "Look if I want you to be called Rune that's what you're gonna be called, _I_ didn't get a choice in my name when _I_ was born, and neither are you, and since technically your _my_ Pokemon I can name you whatever the hay I want!"

 _"But it's such an uncool name!"_

"Y-you can understand Pokemon?" The doctor thought we were kidding.

Idiot.

I sighed, I had looked up this strange power a few months after I heard some Budew near the soccer field (back in Sinnoh), I knew it was rare, but it wasn't impossible, there had been many rumors about people who could understand the language of the Pokemon, I had at first thought it was a fluke, but when I thought back to all the other times, I realized I could actually understand Pokemon, I would be passing by the streets and I would hear actual words coming from the Pokemon.

It then made sense as to why mom thought I was crazy when I told her he was psychic.

Either way it made everything much more difficult to understand.

The doctor seemed to have regained his composure *cough*dignity*cough* "It is possible. What is Zorua-"

"Rune." I clipped in offhandedly.

"Sorry, Rune, saying right now?"

I looked at him. He only glared at me, still unhappy about his name.

"He's not saying anything, but he said, before you asked, that he didn't like the name Rune. Not that I really care."

"And you've been able to understand Pokemon since you got him?" Juniper jumped back into the conversation.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't really know, It's not like I "like" Pokemon, I don't make a point to have a conversation with one everyday,"

"This is usually something people are born with." The doctor said as he pushed his glasses up a little.

 _"But wait you like me!"_ Rune exclaimed, contradicting my earlier statement.

"Not really, no, you're an exception that I tolerate because I have to live with you, so you don't count."

 _"Mean!"_ He whined, stomping his paws like a child, which he was.

"And true." I deflected smartly.

* * *

Pain flared all over my back, I tensed, and sucked in a deep breath, but I made sure to stay quiet, not wanting mom or dad to come in to check if I needed to go to the hospital. The doctors had let me go back home, mom had been fussing over me none stop, dad hasn't come out of his office since, and Rune is almost always in the corner of my room, neither mom or dad go near him, at night he'd come out of his corner, and snuggle with me.

I find it all ironic.

The very people who had been trying to get me to like Pokemon are avoiding them.

I just acted aloof, and indifferent of the whole thing. No point being all hung over by this obvious accident. No one was to blame.

Okay maybe there was someone to blame, but I didn't know who, I would blame the rocks but I don't really know if they still feel like taking over the world, and I don't want to make an enemy out of them if they decide to, so just in case I'll act as if they're innocent. That didn't mean they weren't suspects.

Every two days a bunch of scientists, and doctors would come to the house, and check on Rune, they couldn't do much, and usually ended up leaving with nothing, but it didn't seem to stop the pointless meetings. We knew the rocks only attacked when I wasn't nearby, so I was required to stay for all meetings apparently.

They had in the end found out there was nothing they could find out about the rocks because the rocks wouldn't even let them near, slowly the meetings dwindled and they just stopped coming.

Besides that I had finally heard from the gang back home.

Yuri sent me a rainbow colored soccer ball, clearly he painted it, it was tacky looking, and it was ridiculous, but I loved it, mostly because I knew it was ugly enough that _no one_ would even _think_ of stealing it!

Luca had sent me a plane tickets for three, I'm guessing mom, dad, and me (I rhymed!).

Haku didn't send me anything, but the letter...

I wasn't very happy about what he wrote, in fact I was angry for weeks. But I realized I couldn't judge him for it.

"Remember we leave tomorrow."

Mom, and dad raised they're heads, and looked at me in puzzlement, "what?" Mom asked.

I shoveled another piece of sushi in my mouth, "I said 'remember we leave tomorrow', so we have to be at the airport at eight." I huffed at them impatiently.

I swear if they forgot...

"Where are we going?" with those words out of dad's mouth I glared at them.

"What do you mean 'where are we going?'?!" I stood from my seat in shock, "this ain't Dora! We're going to Sinnoh! Remember?!" I pointed to the calendar hanging on the wall, a large circle dating the day of tomorrow, both my parent's stood in shock.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Kunie, I've just been so busy..."

"I had so many things on my..."

"It completely slipped my mind..."

"I didn't think we would with everything going on..."

I glared at them as they stumbled over each others words, both looked so guilty I wanted to let up on them, I knew they were pretty stressed abotu everything.

But that was no excuse! They knew how important it was for me! They could miss hundred soccer games! But I wasn't going to skip out on seeing my friends!

"Busy my butt, we leave tomorrow, You guys are packing, and we leave 8:00 am sharp..." my voice took a chilling tone.

I really did wonder who was the parent sometimes.

Nonexistent siblings? You are so lucky you weren't born...

I envy you.

"Right of course, we will." Mom, and dad promised with tight smiles.

Bags under their eyes, tense figures, and if I look close enough I can see mom hadn't brushed her hair in a while, and dad hadn't shaved this past week.

Honestly they seem to need this vacation more than me.

And how did they even forget?! I kept reminding them ever since I got the tickets, even Rune had had enough with me talking!

Man, this is disappointing.

* * *

"Rune?"

 _"Yes?"_

"You are to not leave my side..."

 _"Uh...why are you talking like that?"_

"Do you hear me you little brat?"

 _"Yes ma'am..."_

"I don't want another plane accident like last time..."

 _"Why are you talking like that?!_

"Like what?"

 _"Like that!"_

"With a British accent?"

 _"Yeah like that!... I mean...What's a British accent?"_

"...You know? I'm much to lazy to explain that to you, but because I would rather have you entertained, and at my side, than running around causing another plane accident, I will..."

* * *

"Luca!" I shouted as I ran to him, he grinned as he ducked slightly, I bowled into him in a hug, he stood, swinging me around in a circle. When he put me down he smiled sweetly at me, he looked the same as I remember him, chocolate hair swept across his face handsomely, glowing amber eyes hinting at his features, a heart shaped face, and the cutest button nose, the picture of innocence.

"Have you been fending off those fan-girls?" I teased with a smirk. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Not as well as you and the others." He admitted with an embarrassed flush, his lips quirked nervously.

Mom, and dad walked up behind me, both saying hello to Luca. Zorua sat at my heel, the five stones circling him, he looked up a me with a grin.

"Hey what about us! We need our dose of Kunie love too!" I looked behind Luca at Yuri, I faked a confused look.

He changed his look a bit, he had cut his hair, even though it was still really spiky, though I knew those spikes to be a lie, knowing his hair was silky soft, his blue eyes seemed a little lighter too, he would have seemed innocent if it hadn't been for the mischievous look I caught on Zorua, and the bad-boy look he wore, was he trying to copy Haku to look manlier?

"Do I know you?" I asked in confusion.

"Gah! You're so mean! You brat!" he hooked his arm around my neck, raising his other hand, and rubbing it hard on my head. When he pulled away he smirked at his work, I only stared in confusion.

I didn't know what he had done until after he had done it.

He noogied me...

I growled, and tried running my fingers through my scalp to fix my hair, keyword being tried, he really didn't know the hours I worked to keeping this long hair knot-free. "Whoa careful Kunie, or you're gonna start sounding like a Pokemon." He teased with a smirk, I kicked his shin, hard, he shouted in pain and grabbed his shin in pain. I heard Luca laugh in amusement, and behind him snickering.

I looked behind to see Haku.

He looked much of the same, unless you took in the fact that he got rid of all his piercings, thank goodness.

Same shaggy black hair though...same rugged appearance, same bad boy look...

Eh... maybe they didn't change as much as I thought, though I do remember they're going to college soon...well...maybe not Yuri...

When Haku caught my eye he stopped laughing, nervously looking away.

All three tensed, looking at me worriedly.

Honestly...these people...

Way too serious...

"Are you gonna give me a hug or not? You didn't when I left and I'm not gonna lie, it made me feel like you didn't love me at all." I crossed my arms in fake anger.

They stared at me blankly, I pretended I didn't notice the Chimchar at his heels, and walked to him, I hugged his waist, because yet again that was all I could reach.

And I don't mean to quote Disney, but...for the first time in forever he hugged back.

And by hug I mean he put his hands on my head affectionately.

Because I was pretty sure that was the only thing he could reach.

Why the hay were these people so tall?

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Yup Kunie is back in Sinnoh...**

 **Okay I know you guys are still confused about the really weird thing with Rune and the stones, but I promise, it's all gonna make sense later.**

 **I'm only gonna say one thing, it has to do with team Plasma.**

 **But I kinda needed to give Kunie's parent's a break, their daughter did after all just have an accident in a lab with nuclear rocks or something... But I'm not writing their vacations here, I'll just make a one-shot story of it, because I'm way too lazy to write it right now...**

 **So yeah, tell me how you liked it, Review, and if you have any questions PM me.**

 **Don't forget to vote for Kunie, relating whether she should have a pairing or not, I have no idea, so I decided to ask you guys...**

 **Anyway, hold your M.S. sticks tight until the next chapter!**

 **Kitty Master out!**


	8. Starting a headache and a journey!

**K.M:**

 **Maaaaaaaaannnn I'm so tired. My cousin got married, so I've felt a bit like a tornado, getting a dress, fixing said dress to fit me, getting shoes, and then anxiously waiting...and waiting...**

 **The wedding was beautiful, and she looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress, but it was so hot that day I was sure I was melting!**

 **After that I got sick, actually I'm still sick...so...yeah...**

 **I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often as I did at first, but I was really sick two moths ago, and then I got sick again, right now... and also because I felt way too lazy to be working on this when I should have...Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's gonna explain everything a little more.  
**

 **K.M: Disclaiming everything! I don't own Pokemon...just Kunie, her parent's, and the gang...**

 **Rune: You never let me do it anymore!**

 **K.M: Well...sorry...I thought you might be getting bored of this...**

 **Rune: ...**

 **K.M: You're bored of this aren't you.**

 **Rune: I admit nothing!**

* * *

"Kunie?" I looked up at dad from where I was at my desk, sketching, before we had left for the vacation his hair had been slightly longer than usual, a little past his ears, his glasses lazily on his nose, a small beard growing from not shaving (wonder what he'd look like with a full grown beard...), his shirt wrinkled, and face haggard, small wrinkles growing on his forehead, now he was back to his short hair, clean shaven (now I'll never know!), wrinkle-and-stress-free self.

We had just gotten back from vacation, which had been totally awesome (had Zorua not dumped pranks on us left and right). It was great to see all my old friends again, I couldn't believe how tall they had all gotten, and in the end, yes, Yuri had a girlfriend, he had been in total denial, but I had managed to while him into telling her.

Idiot.

Haku had shown me how he had gotten his starter Chimchar, it had actually evolved to a Monferno while I was there. I learned to close my eyes during evolutions because they were beyond blinding.

Luca had let us stay at his house, which may I say was absolutely _gorgeous_! It had a flower garden, a greenhouse, a pool, a stable, and a golf course! The guy had a friggin' golf course! His parent's were totally awesome as well, they were sort of like the super rich uncle, and aunt that spoil you, and buy you basically whatever you want...

 _Those_ kind of people...

I had left sadly, promising them we would visit again, as long as they promised to visit me in Unova.

I miss them.

Though to my surprise, when I had come back I had come back to three crying kids, saying they had missed me, and had worried so much wondering where I had gone. I had to give them some consolation cupcakes...Hugs, and teach them how to play soccer.

I'm not gonna lie...Those kids are too cute to be humans, they got _dangerous_ weapons in their arsenal...

But now we were back home and things were simmering down. The scientists had managed to observe the stones a little, but only because I had been holding Rune, they had acted really weird afterwards...well.. _weirder_.

I gave dad a quick glance before going back to my sketch.

"What?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair lazily. Looking at the terrible sketch I had made of Rune, I couldn't draw for the life of me...

I'm gonna have to work on that...

"Professor Juniper needs to talk to you."

"Now?" I asked with a whine, looking up to the clear window observatory in distaste, clear blue skies, there was nothing holding be back, "I don't want to go all the way over there, tell her to come here or something."

I heard him sigh from the door, "How about if I get her on the computer?" I waved my hand lazily in agreement.

"Thanks dad." I called as he almost closed the door.

"...Sure..." I almost didn't hear what he said.

The vacation had done wonders for my parents, but dad wasn't the same anymore, he was quiet, and didn't have his stupid banters with mom anymore, it made me worry about him, which made me angry at him for making me worry about him, which made me cranky, which made me sleepless, which made me snappy, which made me mean...

It's a process...

I'd do what I could about that, but in the end it'd be up to dad if he really wanted out of that slump...

Mom had gotten back to her chipper self, but I could tell she was sad, and missed the old dad.

I kinda did too...

In all his stupidity.

* * *

"Can you repeat that in "Stupid" please?"

Prof Juniper sighed tiredly.

 _"We got word from a professor in Kalos, apparently the rune stones have some structure similar to a Mega Stone."_

"What's a Mega stone?"

 _"...It's a stone that let's a Pokemon briefly evolve to a stronger evolution..."_

"So let me get this straight, these blue thingamajigs got a similar thing to another stone that does a little evolving, thus causing this little guy to...evolve?"

 _"No. He didn't evolve."_

"But you just said..."

 _"He's not evolving! It's just...Okay so each stone has their respective Pokemon, for all Gardevoirs there's a Gardevoirite, for all Glalies there's a Glalitite."_

"So for all Zoruas there's a Zoruite-no-Zorite-no-Zoruatite? How do you say it?"

 _"It would be a Zoroarkite"_

"Huh?"

 _"Zorua's evolution is Zoroark."_

"...But then why did he change? Shouldn't he only change if he's in the last evolution or something?"

 _"That's what I'm trying to say, the stones, while having similar structure to the mega stones, don't seem to have the same components, which is possibly why Rune stayed in this form instead of evolving to Zoroark, and then Mega evolving."_

"...Okay...so why did the rocks attack everything that came close? Much less me?"

 _"Some Pokemon don't have control of their mega stone the first time they acquire it. It takes a strong will, and training to control a mega stone, that...and the bond between a trainer and Pokemon."_

I knew what she was hinting at, and I didn't like it.

"I ain't a trainer."

 _"Now you are."_

"...What?"

 _"Now you are..."_

I frowned, "Listen Juniper, I could care less about what you think, I've never been interested in being a trainer, okay? Never have been, never will be, and just because Rune has little magic rocks doesn't mean I'm gonna be a trainer." I calmly quipped at her, the fact that I was talking to her through a screen was the only thing stopping me from throttling her.

She looked at me seriously, her face was pinched tightly _"but you will be anyways."_

"I told you-"

 _"Just listen to me for one second... Zorua...Rune can't control these stones, they'll only keep urging him to battle, and he will, the stronger he is the higher chance there is of him evolving, and when he_ does _evolve, then the stones will urge him to mega evolve, which would make him lose control, we could have an unstable, violent, and dangerous Pokemon on our hands...He's young and weak, never having any training or want to battle, but it won't stop him from letting his instincts take control, he could very well hurt people if we don't do something about it..."_ But he wasn't the one fighting, the stones were...

"...What do you expect me to do...?"

 _"The Mega stones heavily rely on the bond between a trainer, and the Pokemon for them to work... Rune, and the stones, both of them only let you near. If we're correct then the only person allowed to have this type of bond between Rune would be you, you're the only one that can be his trainer Kunie Nagako."_ I could feel my shoulders slump forward, I bowed my head, I looked at my two hands, they were white with how tight I had them clenched on the desk.

"There's no one else?"

 _"Would you really feel it safer for a complete stranger to take your Pokemon?"_

"What about a friend of mine? He's already a Pokemon trainer, and Rune didn't attack him on our vacation."

She shook her head.

 _"How close is Rune to this friend..?"_

I realized she had a point, while Rune didn't mind being with Haku, he didn't have what we had.

 _What we had..._

I sighed, letting my head fall back, looking at the ceiling.

I didn't want this. I didn't want this at all. I hate Pokemon, I hate trainers, I hate contests, I hate battles, I hate everything that has to do with them!

They ruined my life...

I didn't want this, but this wasn't for me, this was to help Rune...

And it was _so_ hard...

But I had to, with a deep sigh I ran my hand over my hair, my black, long, silky hair, so different from _his_.

"...You better know I'm very unhappy about all this..."

 _"Yes. Of course...but you know you're doing the right thing..."_

"Ha ha ha..." I laughed sarcastically.

Right thing my butt.

* * *

I twisted my newly dyed bangs nervously, I had thought purple to be a suitable color.

Mom had only shook her head, telling me to do whatever.

I could tell she was actually _very_ annoyed about them.

"I'm so proud of you." I gave mom a lopsided smirk, I was tense, and nervous, she noticed and smiled sadly at me, "I really am Kunie..." She insisted, her eyes growing teary, she had better not cry, I didn't want to have to deal with tears. Rune was in his new Pokeball at the moment, mom, and dad had gotten me a pretty black Pokeball with a cool red ring outlined with gold, they called it a Luxury ball, I called it the Fancy ball.

Since _someone_ was in his Fancy ball, he wasn't going to deal with tears.

Lucky fox...

I kept the lopsided smirk as she rechecked my bag.

for the third time.

I had everything apparently needed for a trainer, instructional books of the basics of traveling, Pokemon training, and Pokemon care, a diary, C-gear (THIS THING IS AWESOME!), C-gear charger (no duh), map, granola bars, first aid kit, sleeping bag, camping gear, two sets of clothes, my wallet, with $1000 from mom, and dad, and a picture of my family.

Dad had also (secretly) supplied me with a nice switchblade, which I kept in my boot, mom had no idea.

The papers had been signed and everything had been sorted out, I was already registered as a trainer on the database, all I had to do was pick everything up.

I hugged her tightly, pulling away when she didn't look to be letting go any time soon.

"I'll call you," I stressed with a roll of my eyes.

"Every night?"

"Every three nights..." I said instantly, "I might be busy some days..." I amended when I saw the look of concern on her face.

"Fine..." she deflated.

I smiled walking out of the house for what would probably be a long time, my father's baby blue truck standing there, dad was in the truck waiting, I walked over, stopping at the door, and looked back.

The house was just as I remembered every day I came back from school, or practice every day. White picket fence, green grass, potted plants, white porch, same walls, same roof, my eyes lingered on the clear globed part of the roof that was my room, the roof had been opened, letting in the morning sunlight, but was now shut tightly, I wasn't going in there any time soon.

Mom was next to me, already crying, I frowned before forcing a tight smile.

She smiled at me, hugging me tight again, I huffed as I pat her back, were all moms this clingy? Or just mine? "Mom I have to go. Prof probably won't give me my ID if I don't go now." I said as she continued to hug me tightly, she sighed before nodding, she stared at me and smiled.

I took the chance to look at her.

It would be a while till I saw her face to face again.

Long chocolate strands tied up in a messy ponytail, pale skin, and bright blue eyes, now lined with red from crying.

So dramatic... it wasn't like this would be for forever...

"I'll be back before you know it." I said reassuringly.

"I know, promise me you'll take care of yourself," She said as she smiled, I nodded, and she finally pulled away.

I got in the car with a sigh, the back seat feeling comforting. We hadn't owned this car very long, but I liked it, and being in it was comforting, I looked at mom through the window and waved, she waved back, grinning, and smiling, wiping her tears away, she looked happy now, it better not be because I was leaving or something like that...

...

Nah...

Dad started the car with loud rumbling, peeling out of the house. I didn't need to say goodbye to the neighborhood kids since they'd be meeting me at the lab to say goodbye...and to get a peek at the starter Pokemon.

Selfish brats.

I kept my eyes outside the glassy pane, not looking at anything in particular, the silence was thick, it was weird, dad was such a chill guy all the time, but now...I hardly recognized him, I looked at him now, his eyes on the road, his frame tense, his hair disheveled, and black rings under his eyes, when I had told my parent's I was going to become a Pokemon trainer they were at first shocked and confused, I had always told them how I loathed them, and they knew very well why, my reasons were justified.

So obviously they were shocked.

But I wasn't really doing this for me.

I was doing it to protect everyone, if Rune really did lose control of the stones...it would be dangerous for everyone, they might try to take him away, and only make things worse, he could lash out...they might put him down...

I sighed as I realized my thoughts were very, very, very, very, morbid.

Anyway, even if I was doing this, it didn't mean I had to like it, I still hated trainers, and being one was even worse, the second I knew Rune had control of the rocks, I'd be out of the business faster than you can say "Pokeball".

Mom had started freaking out when I told them.

She probably expected me to finish school, go to a good university, become a pro player, move out when I was twenty and settle down with some guy I'd meet when I'm twenty-two, have three kids, quit pro playing when I'm thirty, be a stay-at-home-mom, and live the rest of my life cleaning my house.

Dad probably thought the same thing, though he was more adamant of not becoming a Pokemon trainer.

Imagine my shock, my dad, who had _wanted_ me to be a Pokemon trainer now wanted me to get rid of even the thought.

I was confused that was for sure, it's like when your parent's try to feed you by pretending the spoon is trains, planes, and cars when you're a baby, and when you're older, and try to pretend again, they tell you to stop playing with you're food.

I tried not to linger on it. Instead wondering what I'd do about the situation with my parents.

Dad was guiltily broken, and mom was worried, and lonely. Leaving them alone meant I couldn't cheer them up when they became upset, tell them to stop acting like kids when they bickered, get them to buy me ice cream when they weren't busy, or to protest about them fussing over me when they tried to kiss or hug me.

How was I supposed to do that miles away?

"...Dad...?"

He shuffled, probably surprised I spoke up, "Yeah?" His voice was dry.

"I miss you..." I said bluntly.

It was silent in the car for a while. I closed my eyes.

"...But you haven't left yet..."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

"Good you're finally here." I nodded to the hazel haired professor.

Black, Bianca and Cheren were behind her, looking at me with wide eyes, and huge grins.

I gave them all a smirk and a lazy wave. They grinned at me, and waved excitedly.

I turned my eyes to the professor, she was given me a sad smile, "so where's ma' stuff?" I asked as I lazily shoved my hands in the pockets of my hoodie. I felt Rune's round Pokeball in my left hand, I held it tightly in my fist. She nudged her head for me to follow, I waved again lazily to my dad and the three kids, following the professor, she led me to a few halls I had never been through.

"Everyone in the lab wishes to thank you for making this decision Kunie."

"Cause I had a choice." I bit back with a snort.

"You did, and it was a hard one."

I rolled my eyes, was everyone always so dramatic?

We finally came to a room, there were papers and computers everywhere, she brought me to a wheeled table, she gestured for me to take the things, explaining to me the uses of each one, on it was five Pokeballs, a badge case (Gyms?, as if!), a Pokedex (as she explained to me recorded information on a Pokemon I scanned), my ID card, showing proof, even if there was already information on the Pokedex, lastly she had also added a few Oran berries, explaining it helped keep up a Pokemon's strength. I took each and placed it in the backpack, finding a way to squeeze everything in.

"That all?" I asked with tested patience.

I was ready to kill myself when she gave me the badge case.

"Not exactly, you need to have a registered starter Pokemon as well..."

"What?! You didn't say anything about that!" I accused, I could feel my hands trembling at my sides.

"Would you have agreed if I had?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I was really starting to hate her...

"Yes. Yes I _would_ have..."

We stared each other down silently.

Hazel versus Onyx.

Grass green versus neon Green...

"Well regardless...You have to choose one anyway, it doesn't change anything," she said coldly.

I really, _really_ am starting to hate her...

"Fine..." I muttered, she nodded, bringing another table that had three Pokeballs.

"These are the three you must choose from."

"Snivy." a green and yellow snake.

"Tepig." a red and black pig.

"and Oshawott." a blue, and white otter.

Hmm...what to choose? Oh I know! Eenie, meenie, miney mo...

And the green, and yellow snake wins!

I looked at the Pokemon in questioned, it stared at me boredom, "I don't like you." I said bluntly, the two other gasped in shock, looking to see what the snake would do, but the green snake stared at me coolly, I sighed, lowering my head in defeat, I took it's Pokeball from in front of it, returning it, I looked at with a frown before clipping it into my belt under my hoodie.

"Can you tell me it's gender before I get the wrong one?"

"...It's a female..."

"Kay I'll name 'er...uh...Em, short for Emerald...moving on." I said, dismissively tapping the said Pokemon's ball.

"Kunie wait." the professor grabbed my elbow to stop me from leaving.

I looked at her, she had that guilty look on her face.

"Oh no... what now?" I asked weakly with a grimace.

"Well.. as you know, you know next to nothing about Pokemon, and we know next to nothing about these stones. We want to make sure you'll be safe."

I frowned, "we? don't you mean you, you know those scientists could care less if I mysteriously combusted...But I doubt your innocent little conscience could bear it huh?" I snapped, hinting to the incident a few months ago, she grimaced, and let my arm go as if I burned her.

"I...we just wanted to supply you with a means to keep you safe..." she insisted...

I rolled my eyes, she was terrible at lying. I could see it in her face...

All they wanted was to learn more about the stone.

Basically plant a mole.

"Yeah whatever. What is it?" I asked as I shoved my hands in my hoodie.

"Not what, who. Traveling partners." I rolled my eyes again.

"Seriously?"

"They're both well-known trainers, and are excellent with Pokemon, I'm sure they'll be able to keep both you, and Rune safe."

I glared as I realized she had planned this beforehand.

"Then were are these "well-known trainers"?" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"Right here."

I almost jumped at the voice that I'm pretty sure came outta nowhere, I turned around, and my eyebrows raised in question.

Black silky hair, pale skin, red eyes, red and white cap, super tall.

Black spiky hair, tanned skin, gold eyes, black and yellow cap, a little shorter than Mr. super tall.

I knew these guys... from somewhere, where have I seen them?

Oh no, I could feel a headache coming on...

"My name is..."

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **I have never done a cliffhanger before, though it's a really bad one. I'm sure you all know who the travel buddies are, if you don't, go and catch up on your Pokemon manga, I mean come on! It's so obvious! I dare you to guess, and get it wrong...**

 **Anyway, we can see Kunie's pretty sassy right now, she's fed up with everyone being so dramatic over what happened at the lab, even though she's still mad over it. Her dad hit depression and we got more hints that Kunie has a reason for hating anything to do with Pokemon, and trainers, the reason for the stones changing Rune are explained, and obviously the travel buddies.**

 **Which we all know who they are because I was so obvious about it...**

 **So I finally got those things under the rug, now for the rest...**

 **I realized a while ago I wasn't clear on how _long_ Kunie's been living in Nuvema town, so I'm explaining this now, She's been there for five months, she stayed over back in Sinnoh for a week, then came back.**

 **Whatever, Review please, tell me what ya think.**

 **Until next time kitties~**


	9. Road trips, and Soft brushes

**K.M:**

 **...Are you surprised? I made my cliffhanger obvious enough for all Pokemon fans, so it wasn't a surprise at all (I could rant about _them_ , and ALL the other characters I love all day, but I don't want to bore you with my fangirling so I'll hold back today), and they're now Kunie's traveling partners, mostly because I couldn't stand another day NOT writing about them, and also because Kunie is a total noob at this, I mean come on, she needs help, look at her in all her Pokemon-hater helplessness.**

 **Other than that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, which is shorter than the last one, tell me what you think!**

 **K.M: Anyone want to do the disclaimer?**

 **Rune: Me!**

 **K.M: It's always you, let someone else have a turn...**

 **Rune: But if we let someone else do it the readers will know all the characters in the story, it'll totally spoil everything!**

 **K.M...Fine-**

 **Rune: Yay! Okay, so Kitty Master doesn't own Pokemon, she only owns Kunie, and obviously this story!**

 **K.M: ...I was gonna say let Yuri do it...**

* * *

Welp, if I haven't said it before (though I think I have), I'll say it now.

I hate my life.

I looked at the ceiling of my tent, lying on top of my sleeping bag, brooding, yes, I'm brooding, there's nothing wrong with brooding every once in a while...

At least I don't think so.

Just a while ago I had sat in the backseat of a classic 1971 Dodge Charger for four hours...Listening to the grating, and annoying voice of DJ Mary, who one of my traveling partners seems to love...

While I instantly fell in love with the gorgeous car, that music was gonna kill me one day...

I look to my left where Em was munching on an Oran berry with an emotionless look on her snaky face, it's actually kind of scary. Rune was next to her looking at me happily with his two large ears bouncing, the stones hovering around his head, I sighed again as I reluctantly sat up and crossed my legs, I lazily reached for my bag, pulling out the sharp brush, I motioned him to come over, when he saw the brush he grinned, and ran to me, jumping on my lap with an exited yip, I smoothed out his fur before rhythmically brushing his hair, running my fingers through his gnarled fur, brushing out knots, and smoothing out hairs (his weird fire-fringe thing especially), occasionally rubbing some coconut oil into the brushed fur. When I finished his coat was a shiny grey, and black. I pat his back, signalling I was done, he yipped happily and jumped off me, _"That felt good."_ he yipped as he stretched his legs.

Well isn't it nice that _you_ enjoyed that... I thought to myself in annoyance.

I looked at Em to find her looking at me, "What? You too? Can you even brush a Snivy?" my nose scrunched up at the thought of having to brush another Pokemon...

She walked to me on her small yellow legs and stood in front of me with a wide eyes. I felt sweat trickle down my back at the creepy look she was giving me, "W-what...You know I can't do anything unless you talk..." creepy snake...creepy snake...

 _"Brush me too."_

The tent was silent.

"...Huh...?" I asked squeakily.

Rune looked between the two of us, the tent silent again.

I could feel the nervous fear of the Pokemon creeping in.

 _"Brush... me... too..."_

I had never actually _touched_ Emerald before this...

What did Snivys feel like?

I gulped before shakily stretching my hands out to her, she jumped into them without a hint of hesitation, and I tensed, almost expecting her to bite me, but she just lied there in my hands silently, I breathed out an inaudible sigh, I took a second to feel her, she felt slick, but not slimy, and to my surprise, the green was actually a very thin coat of fur, while the cream part was like scales, I nervously placed her in my lap, I picked up the brush before frowning, this was Rune's brush, it was thick and prickly, meant for deep furred Pokemon, not thin furred, if I brushed her with it I could hurt her.

At least it seemed that way, I had watched when one of the guys brushed his Pokemon down, he had a brush with soft thistles, not like the rough one I used for Rune, that was probably the one I needed.

I carefully picked her up, and set her down, I saw the first flash of emotion on her face: Annoyance.

I gulped.

"I need to get another brush, stay inside." I said reluctantly.

I didn't want to leave my tent, if I did it meant I would have to deal with _those two_...

But I had to ask them for a softer brush because there was no way on earth I was sharing _my_ brush with a Pokemon.

I slowly got out of the tent, the tall black haired teen looked up, and smiled at me, the small Pikachu at his heels squeaking out a high, I waved dismissively, turning to the tall teen, before I opened my mouth the other one jumped in, "oh hey! You finally came out of your tent, I thought you'd never come out." I flinched slightly, looking at the other teen, he was grinning wildly, nothing like the soft smile the other one had, a large "Typhlosion" or "Expo" as he called it, sat next to him, it was scary intimidating, and I tended to skirt around it when it looked at me.

These two were my traveling partners.

* * *

 _"My name is Red, and this is my friend Gold."_

 _I gave them both long looks, the shorter one had his hat backwards and had a weird pole..._

 _No..._

 _A billiard pole on his back..._

 _They both had Pokemon with them, the taller one had a small yellow mouse, which I instantly recognized as a Pikachu, the other one had a Pokemon I didn't recognize, but it was big, bigger than he was, it was a dark blue with a cream underside, and scary red eyes..._

 _I almost hightailed it out of there, instead I gave them both a glare, I knew if they had such strong looking Pokemon (the mouse one looked cute when he tried to be all tough though) they must be trainers, judging by their backpacks, and easy-to-travel-in clothes, if it wasn't all that, it was the tough exterior they seemed to possess._

 _I looked at the professor with a long-suffering look._

 _She only gave me a sharp look._

 _I sighed and bowed my head in defeat. "My name is Kunie Nagako, and despite what anyone here thinks, I hate being here, I hate being a trainer, and I hate being your traveling partner, and I want you to get it in your heads that this whole thing is nothing but a temporary trip, and once it's all in control I'm going back home." I made sure my voice was calm, but an underlying threat to them._

 _I wanted nothing to do with them, and I didn't want them to think I was their friend, once this was over I'd dropped them faster than a hot tamale._

 _The guy called Gold looked at me looking ready to throttle himself at me, I felt a spike of fear, but I drowned it, and stared at him head on, thankfully the taller one raised his hand, "We understand." Red said calmly, nodding in acceptance._

 _Wait-acceptance? I almost expected him to blow up like Goldy-locks wanted to over there._

 _I blinked at them suspiciously, but nodded._

 _"Well if that's all Prof. Juniper, I'd like to get this over with," I said as I threw my head back in feigned boredom, I shoved my hands in my pockets again, feeling Rune's Pokeball._

 _She sighed, "Of course Kunie...anyway...I again want to apologize."_

 _I raised my right hand to stop her, "I don't even know what you're talking about." I said flippantly, she looked at me in frustration, I flashed her a soft grin letting her know I forgave her, making her smile as well._

 _Until she ruffled my hair._

 _WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THAT?!_

 _Do they know the trouble I go to to brush it? You don't just get hair this long, and it's perfect 24/7!_

 _But I sighed, holding in the growls I wanted to let out, instead I fixed my hair with a glare._

 _There was no point holding a grudge, not knowing when I'd be back..._

 _She'd probably never get a chance to apologize again._

 _She only chuckled._

 _All four of us went back outside, the one with Gold eyes continually tried to make conversation, which I deflected like a pro (I may or may not be a little proud of that! XD). Once we made it back to the others everyone stared at us, I looked at dad and gave him that same tight uncomfortable smile, I'm guessing he requested the travel buddies, I sighed, turning to the three kids who looked at me with grins._

 _"WOW! You're so cool Big sis!" Bianca said in her squeaky voice, I huffed, and smiled at her as much as I could muster. I'm not gonna lie, I liked hearing her call me her big sister, which was something the three had accustomed to in my time in Nuvema town. Looking at them now I was a little proud of them, Black had had an accident a couple of weeks back, I hadn't been there, but I had been there to hear the story from Bianca, and Cheren, surprisingly not Black.  
_

 _He had been too busy studying apparently..._

 _Imagine my shock when I find the most energy filled kid I had ever met quietly reading a book._

 _Ever since he had started studying intensively he started fooling around less, and stopped being as reckless as he usually was (not to say he wasn't reckless anymore, no, he still was), after I found out about having to go on a journey I had asked for some of the books and he had happily passed me some he had already finished. That was close to the time when he started going to the edge of town and screaming his dreams at the top of his lungs. Apparently he wanted to be the best Pokemon trainer, defeat the league, and basically become plain awesome..._

 _While I didn't exactly like him, Bianca, and Cheren all wanting to be Pokemon trainers I kept the thoughts to myself, I'd let the kids dream..._

 _They seemed to have grown up so much in the few months I've lived here, thinking back on it, it's almost been a year, nine months..._

 _"Can we see your new Pokemon?!" what Black said seemed to have triggered something in the other two because before I knew it I was surrounded my adorable wide-eyed children, my eye twitched, all three squealing happily I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably but nodded with a sigh._

 _I had never used a Pokeball before (I hadn't let Rune out since he got in his Pokeball), but i had seen others do it._

 _"Come out Emerald." I said nervously as I clicked the button, and threw the ball in the air, how I had seen some people do on TV, the bright red light zapped in front of me, but I kept my eye on the Pokeball heading towards my face, I caught it when it came down, much lighter than it had been when I threw it, I gaped at the lightness, not noticing the snake Pokemon the three kids were now gawking and ogling at. I put the ball on the belt under my hoodie, shoving my hands in my pockets, I looked to the three who were gushing over Em, who stared at them emotionless, it was..._

 _...Really scary..._

 _I shuddered slightly as I looked at her, slapping away the hands that tried to get to close, and... just blinking..._

 _Black then started spewing out hundreds of little facts from the top of his head._

 _Was this kid some sort of genius or something?_

 _I could see the way Prof. Juniper looked at them, it made me a bit uncomfortable..._

 _I clenched my hands before pulling her Pokeball out again, I was almost about to say "Return" like I had seen other people do, but then I started wondering why the hay people even called out what they were going to do, was it to warn the Pokemon that they were now going to go into a very small, very dark ball? Or was it just for show, nonetheless I returned Emerald without calling out the fact that I would return her._

 _Was that alright? Or would she be mad at me later?_

 _I was jolted out of my thought by the three kids whining, "I wanted to see it battle!" Black shouted._

 _"Her..." I corrected softly._

 _"I wanted to dress it up!" Bianca whined.  
_

 _"Her..." I repeated to Bianca._

 _"I wanted to play with it..." Cheren mumbled.  
_

 _"Her..." I said louder this time. The three looked at me and blinked..._

 _Those brats hadn't heard a word I said..._

 _I felt my eye twitching again before I sighed._

 _"Sorry guys, we can't play now because I have to go, but I promise when I come back we'll totally do all that..."_

 _"REALLY?!"_

 _"Yes...really..." I was practically pushing those words out my mouth, they hurt so much, who knows maybe I'll just give Em to Black...nah...the other two will think I'm favoring the kid...but I do have to admit, his determination is adorable.  
_

 _"YAY!"_

 _I turned to the other four, I nodded to the Prof. Juniper, then I went and hugged my dad tightly, he hugged back just as tight._

 _"Promise me you'll take care of yourself..." I noticed he said nothing about Rune..._

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm not as reckless as you, and mom, I know what I'm doing old man, so step off my case..." I pulled my hands out of my pockets and crossed them, glaring at my dad playfully, he grinned softly, and it made my eyes widen, I hadn't seen him smile since the accident. He knelt down to my level and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead._

 _"I guess you're right, you usually are..." I smiled back at him, my smile tight, he was making this moment a bit cheesy._

 _"But there's also one last thing I want you to take with you...for later." I tilted my head, wondering what it was, dad pulled out a medium sized package from his jacket, it was in brown paper, and tied with thin string, there was small letting in the corner, I looked at the package in confusion, mom, and dad had made sure I had EVERYTHING I needed, literally, what else was dad giving me? Probably something of sentimental value that would make me keel over crying, and begging to go home or something..._

 _"Don't open it until after you get to Accumula town." He told me, but I rolled my eyes at his dramatic tone, of course he had to do the cheesy "don't open it until I say so" moment._

 _"Yeah, whatever dad." I rolled my eyes but gave him a smile to show I would listen. I took the package and shoved it in my duffel bag. I looked at him with a sarcastic look "anything else old man?" I asked teasingly._

 _"Nope." he said as he pulled away, and shrugged.  
_

 _"Wow...I feel the loooove..."_

 _"Well I was thinking of giving you a coupon for a cone in Castelia city, but then you got all sarcastic with me so I decided to keep it for myself." I fake gasped as he told me bluntly what he would have done._

 _I inwardly grinned, my dad was back!_

 _He smiled back at me, he seemed to have noticed the mood change too._

 _I punched his arm, walking to my two new traveling partners._

 _"Welp, I guess this is it for now, till next time dad."_

 _"When you come back make sure not to leave your muddy shoes in the house as revenge..." dad said in a knowing tone._

 _I looked away, scratching my head, "...I wasn't...gonna...do that...'_

 _"Sure...sure..."_

 _"Well...I'm leaving!"_

 _"Yeah...I know..."_

 _"You're supposed to be all sad, and stuff!"_

 _"Really? I never really felt that way, in fact, I feel relieved, like a burden is finally off my shoulders..."_

 _"Gah! You're so mean dad!"_

 _He grinned wildly, waving, the three kids waved as well, shouting goodbyes, I huffed at them before marching determinedly towards the car Red, and Gold were standing by._

 _Wait...we were going by car?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _SWEET!_

* * *

POV: Gold

The first time I met this girl I was interested, she looked to be only a couple of years younger than when I went on my journey, though some kids left home pretty young. She had black hair tied up in a high ponytail on her head, her bangs went over her left eye, and draped across the side of her face, they were dyed a bright purple, her eye(s) was(were) a neon green, but it had a pink scar over it, her eye looked slightly unfocused too, maybe she couldn't see well (it would be harder to help her than I thought), she wore pink shorts, with a baggy grey hoodie with blue sleeves, she had long black socks, and beat up sneakers.

She looked like some kind of punk...

Looking closer I saw she had a Pokeball belt hanging loosely from her hips, and small potions, and antidotes were attached to the strap of her duffel bag. At least she was prepared.

I noticed even though her eyes were unfocused she seemed to walk and see just fine. So maybe not as handicapped as I thought.

When she spoke though something snapped, she spoke so harshly, and bluntly, seeming not to care of anyone's opinion, she spoke to the Juniper as if she wanted to purposely make her fall into a hole, and then laugh about it, I wanted to jump in there and teach her some manners, but Red held me back. Then when Juniper spoke about her having a registered starter, she seemed so disgusted, and bothered by it that I finally realized what the Prof had been hinting at us earlier when she said this "Kunie" had a small issue with Pokemon.

She hated them.

I could feel my hands clenching at my sides, Red's hand digging into my arm to keep me there, tense, ready to stop me if I did, or said anything brash.

The girl continued to dismissively wave off Juniper's attempts to have a civil conversation, almost seeming as if she didn't care, but when she went up to the Pokemon I saw her glare hatefully, before masking it.

She chose the emotionless Snivy.

Then Juniper introduced us, and Kunie only glared even more, she spoke to us dismissively as if we weren't more than dirt, she didn't care about us, she didn't care about Pokemon.

And we were supposed to teach her to be a trainer?!

Are these people insane? Why did Juniper ask us over here? She said she needed help in getting someone who was uncomfortable with Pokemon be...comfortable...she didn't say anything about said "someone" hating Pokemon with a passion, she didn't say anything about said "someone" being a brat, and she certainly didn't say anything about said "someone" treating us like dirt!

I probably would have said yes anyway...that Juniper was hot!

But what I would give to just...give her a push in the right direction...

Which is off a cliff-side of a mountain...

Her dad threatened to hurt us if anything happened to her though...that guy was scary, he was huge! He must have been at least 6'5 or something!

I think there's a rule or something about us little guys having to listen to guys six feet and taller...

Why did her dad have to be so big?

Again I felt myself boil at the thought of Kunie.

I turned to look at Red, he was calmly lighting the fire.

How could he be so chill about this? Here comes this brat thinking she can boss us around, and step all over us, and we're just supposed to take it?!

He had seemed so calm, nodding at what she said as if it all made sense, and not being bothered at all by the way she treated her Pokemon. She didn't deserve Pokemon...I don't really get it, but I trust Red, he hasn't let me down yet, so I guess I'll just go with it, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna take her attitude, we came all this way from Kanto/Johto to help her, we deserve some respect for even bothering with a brat like this...

Slowly the hours in the car helped as I cooled off, eventually singing along to DJ Mary, Red was clenching the wheels to the car tightly, his brow furrowed in annoyance, I didn't care, I sang long, and loud.

Pichu sang along with me.

Kunie just sat in the back silently reading a book or something, at random moments mid-song she'd lean forward and lower the volume almost to a whisper, she would do it at random times, and she knew it annoyed me, which is why I think she kept doing it. When we had made camp she had quickly set up her tent and hidden inside it, not coming out when I called her to get sticks for the firewood with me, or to help cook the soup, in fact she only came in the evening, and it was for the most random thing ever.

"Oi, you have a soft Pokemon brush? Hand it over."

When I met this girl for the first time I thought she was interesting.

Now I think she's a brat.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Okay so here's level Nine! DUN DUN DUN.**

 **So yea, you all knew it was Gold, and Red...duh... I've absolutely loved the manga series, and have ended up wanting to put all the characters into this fic one way or another, as you can see I managed to restrain myself from doing something that stupid... Now the reason I added Gold, and Red specifically is because Gold, as a Pokemon Breeder loves Pokemon a lot, and knows how to take good care of them (which is why I had a bit of a problem, I wanted either Ruby, or Gold, but then I realized Ruby was more about beauty than care like Gold was), which is a good example Kunie's gonna need, and then Red is obviously the Pokemon Master, so he's sort of gonna be her coach, I hope I at least picked the two best candidates for this. But as we all know Kunie hates this, so she's gonna make it as difficult as she can.**

 **Hm...I feel like I made Kunie incredibly unlikable...**

 **Meh...**

 **You'll love her later...maybe...hopefully...probably...**

 **Meh...**

 **I've been wanting to write someone else's POV, and I finally did it! Yay! I'm so proud of myself! I'll definitely have more of those because I liked writing in Gold's point of view, even if it was a little hard (He's a boy...I'm a girl...you get it don't you? This was table-flipping hard!), nonetheless, we will have more POV changes, because while it was hard, it was also a lot of fun.**

 **If you guys had looked closely you could see Gold's judging Kunie, even though a lot of the things she does, or the way she acts is sometimes quite similar to Gold, so he's actually in a moment of self-hate because he sees someone like him, all meant for lots of moments later on... Also we had more Kunie/dad moments, I felt like the poor guy was left out, and Kunie wanted to know that even though she was gone her family would be okay, so she was happy to see her dad smiling, and joking with her, like he usually did, even though usually it would annoy the hay out of her.**

 **Anyway so you wonder what's in the package? Not telling...**

 **But anyway that's that! I hoped you all liked this chapter, please review, tell me what you thought about the chapter, or if you have a request, I'll be willing to do that too, Review, PM me, or whatever it is you kitties do when you aren't reading FanFiction...**


	10. Not training, and a new change

**K.M:**

 **Hey kitties, Kitty Master is back!**

 **I've been writing non-stop as a way to make it up to you guys for not updating the past couple of months, so I'm updating a whole lot sooner than usual...**

 **Yeah...You're welcome.**

 **Anyway I've also updated the one-shots, a POV on Haku, because I just love the big teddy bear. Though I guess I should also be working on "Ember to Ashes", meh, I'm lazy by nature, so I'll probably procrastinate on that as long as I can. Anyways, a couple chapters ago I looked back on Kunie, and realized there was no way she'd ever be a MS, so I will be taking those Mary-Sue sticks back, thank you. This chapter is long just to say.  
**

 **That's all I gotta say, so enjoy the ridiculously long, and dramatic chapter! (I'm so sorry!)  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only Kunie, and the gang.**

* * *

 _"Hey twerp, How was school?"_

 ** _"Watch-!"_**

 _"I'll always have your back..."_

 ** _"Watch ou-!"_**

 _"Aw~ are ya gonna miss me? Com're!"_

 ** _"WATCH OUT!"_**

I jolted forward with an inaudible gasp, my heart was ramming in my rib-cage, and I was breathing heavily, Rune grumbled from where he was sleeping before dozing off again.

I hadn't had a nightmare since the accident with Rune... I had had nightmares before then, but ever since I had gotten Rune the nightmares had seemed to fade away, but now they were coming back full force.

I took a few minutes to regain my breath, throwing my head back on the seat of the car. When I had calmed down I realized I wasn't going back to sleep. I didn't think I could.

So I raised my hands over my head with grunt, I could hear the pop in my back. I sighed tiredly as my body slumped down, I rubbed my hands over my eyes, Rune was on my stomach, sleeping soundly, the stones floated around him lazily.

I don't know why I just sat there for a while, and stared. His large fluffy ears were lowered down to his face giving him the innocent puppy look he tended to use when we were eating, his thick fur collar was fluffier from the recent brushing, his small paws gripped my hoodie tightly, and his tail was around his body, keeping him warm. He was sleeping soundly.

I didn't understand how something so innocent looking could hurt people, it didn't seem...right...He was so small looking on my stomach.

I didn't get what he could possibly be capable of.

I frowned as I shook him awake, I didn't want to, but I'd rather sit up from my position in the backseat of the dodge, he grumbled awake before yawning, he stretched, looking at me with bleary eyes, it was kind of-

 _"Is it morning?"_ his tired voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I nodded, he sighed, getting off my stomach enough to let me sit up.

I could see Red at the wheel still driving, we were driving through route 1 I believe, suddenly Red locked eyes in the rear view mirror, he smiled at me, "ah, you're awake." I nodded, we were supposed to reach Accumula town today from what Red said last night, but suddenly Red veered off the road, and stopped on the side, under a couple of trees, he parked the car, I raised an eyebrow.

"Have to take a leak?" I asked.

"Nope. It's time to train."

My eyes dilated.

"T-train?" I asked weakly

He looked back at me, and smiled sympathetically, "...Something happened to you, huh?"

I frowned, what did he know?

"I want to help, even if it's only for a little while..." I blinked, frowning I looked at him, he was smiling softly, red eyes looking into my mine, for some reason the look he was giving me scared me, I didn't understand why, I didn't like it, the way he looked so willing to help, I hated it.

We were strangers, I wasn't gonna tell him my life story, and get all weepy, and emotional, while he comforted me like he was my BFF just cause he asked.

I looked away, and pushed the door open, Rune jumping off behind me, "let's get this over with." I looked at the passenger door, Gold was sleeping, I smirked, and slammed the door as hard as I could, Gold jumped, and fell forward in his seat, I snickered, reluctantly following Red as he went into the forest, I looked back to find Gold glaring at me, I gave him a smirk, disappearing into the trees.

Red walked in front, me following, and Rune next to me.

I kept my distance from Red as we walked.

Rune's voice piped up, scolding, but I could hear a hint of laughter, _"Aw come on Kunie, why are you so mean to Gold?"_ well I thought it was obvious.

I hate Gold because he's like every other arrogant buff that always gloats about themselves, and for some reason still have a ton of friends hanging on to them (I knew because I had heard him speak on his phone nonstop to other people, gloating about how he was helping train "this kid", which I just assume is me).

I'm not jealous.

I don't need anyone, I'm just helping Rune because _he_ needs _my_ help.

I shrugged in answer, not wanting to explain my reasons to the fox.

I yelped as my head hit Red's back, I looked up to find him looking at me in amusement, smiling with his lips pursed, he was trying not to laugh, though Rune wasn't holding his laughter back.

"Oi, what's that look for?" I grumbled.

"You make faces when you think, you scrunch your nose up so cutely." he grinned, I felt my face flush in embarrassment.

"S-shut up..." I muttered as I pushed past him, "Let's get this over with..." I walked into the large clearing he had led us to.

"Alright-e then. Do you know how a battle works?" I huffed nervously, but rolled my eyes at his question.

"Yeah I know how this works. I've seen it hundreds of times." I tried my hardest to remember how _he_ did it...

I motioned for Rune to get in front of me with a grin, wagging his tail, "what now?" I almost face palmed, I gave him an exasperated look as I twirled my finger, he had a face of realization, and turned around, facing Red.

"You're now supposed to call out an attack, you can find out Rune's attacks by checking the Pokedex."

I exhaled roughly, my breath for some reason was haggard, and picking up pace, I fumbled for the Pokedex in my duffel, I pulled it out with shaky hands, I stopped and looked at them, they trembled so slightly that unless you weren't looking for it you wouldn't notice, why was I so nervous? I looked at the device, that I had next to no idea how to use.

Man I was so pathetic, I gripped it tighter in anger, I knew next to nothing about Pokemon, or anything to do with them, why did the Prof have to send me?

"Like this. Make sure to point it at him." I jumped to find Red looking at me kindly, he helped my fumbling fingers pull it open, and turn it on, I nodded in thanks, ducking my head to hide my embarrassment, I should have learned how to use this thing in the tent, or the car, oh well, I faced Rune with shaky hands.

A feminine voice made me jump, the screen showed a Zorua, a normal one, just like Rune... when he hadn't been Rune...

 _"Zorua, the Tricky fox Pokemon. They protect themselves by transforming into different Pokemon or people, often surprising or tricking their opponent to flee. Gender: Male, Height: 2'6, Weight: 29.7lbs, Move set: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Dark Pulse."_

I didn't know _when_ he learned these attacks, maybe that's just something you're born with.

"Huh...interesting..."

I jumped, and looked behind me in panic, Gold stood there looking at Rune with his hand on his chin, not bothering to even glance at me, how he even got behind me in the first place I don't know, "what is?" I asked in confusion, hiding my scared look.

"The attack he knows is apparently one a Zorua doesn't really learn, Dark Pulse..." He suddenly brought out a booklet from out of nowhere, I could only stare, I had no idea what he was talking about, or what was going on, I know he was trying to explain stuff, but I didn't get it, "it says here that it's probably an egg move..." he said, his eyes clearing up.

"What's that?" I deadpanned. Gold looked at me, and rolled his eyes, suddenly looking arrogant.

"An egg move is something that's passed down from the parents to a child, as a world-known genius I know all about stuff like this... of course I knew it was an egg move since the minute I heard it, I had only been hoping you'd notice it, you're probably amazed that I noticed that so quickly huh..."

I frowned, "Why is my gut telling me you're lying..." He looked at me, as if not hearing what I said.

"So as you can see you can definitely learn something from me..." he continued to brag on, with me staring in boredom.

If I was willing to admit, I had stopped listening after he had said that. Suddenly what the Pokedex said knocked in, _they protect themselves my transforming into different Pokemon or people, often surprising or tricking their opponent to flee_.

"Y-you c-can change into other P-Pokemon...O-or people?!" I said, interrupting Gold mid-sentence, making him squawk in anger, but I ignored him, this was more important. All the trouble he could make if ever figured out how to do that...And the pranks! Oh the pranks he would cause! I could see it now, him pretending to be my dad, and dishing out commands, or turning into different Pokemon to make me think our house was filled with Pokemon!

I gulped as I stared at Rune who was looking at his paws in amazement, _"cool!"_

"N-not that he needs to learn something l-like that! Right?" I stuttered with a nervous laugh.

Red chuckled from his place, "I don't really know much about Zoruas, but it may be something they all have, and eventually learn." he gave Gold a scolding look, probably for scaring me.

"Anyway, moving on, you have to call out one of his attacks." I nodded in understanding, I knew this part because this was the most obvious part...

Suddenly I realized something that made my legs shake.

This was what made trainers trainers.

The battles...

My nightmare came back full force, the screams still fresh in my mind.

"Um...uh..." I could feel my breath hitched, I didn't want Rune to attack, I didn't want Bellsprout to attack.

I didn't want to fight, I didn't want to battle, I didn't want to raise a team of Pokemon, I didn't want to travel, I didn't want to move, I wanted to go home, and have mom's chili, I wanted to have ice cream with dad as we bantered, I wanted to play soccer with the gang, and make fun of Yuri when he did stupid stuff, I wanted to fight with Rune about other equally stupid stuff, and tell him to get off my bed at night, every night, I wanted mom to kiss my hair, and tell me to clean my messy room, I wanted to win the soccer games at school, and hold the trophy in the air, I wanted to have pizza, and coke afterwards, most importantly... I wanted things to go back to how they used to be...

Before I moved to Unova...

I don't want to be a trainer. I don't want to battle...

"U-use...use..." I stuttered, I looked at Red, who was giving me a worried look, I slowly looked at Gold, he was giving me the same look.

My breath hitched to the point I felt I couldn't breathe.

 _It was fight or flight._

"I...I..can't..." I whimpered out, quickly pulling out Rune's Pokeball, and returned him, I shoved the ball in my pocket, and ran back to the car.

 _I chose flight._

Things had been going so well up to the point that he told me to call out an attack.

I was so ashamed of myself, how was I supposed to do this if I kept running away?

The whole time traveling I had kept telling myself that it needed to be done, to help Rune get control of the stones, I needed to keep him safe, I needed to keep Nuvema safe, I needed to do it because they needed me, no one else could do it because Rune didn't trust them, because they didn't have the connection me and Rune had, that's why I was so ready to do this...but instead I just freaked. How pathetic...I could feel my face burning in embarrassment, and shame, and my eyes water slightly, I blinked quickly to keep the tears at bay.

When did I get so attached?

I ran through the forest, branches slapping my arms harshly.

I gasped for air, realizing I had been holding my breath, I looked at my hand, I was holding Rune's ball so tightly my knuckles were white, when I loosened my hold I saw small circle indents in my hand from where I had been holding the ball, I was gonna shove the ball in my pocket, but then it opened on it's own and Rune came out, I only stared in shock, I didn't know he could come out on his own, he was looking at me with worried eyes.

I opened my arms.

 _"Kunie...you're sad again..."_ he whined, jumping into my outstretched arms, I held him close.

I laughed, though I felt no mirth at the situation. "I really hate you, you know..." I told him as I held him closer, starting to walk to the car, I was slightly out of breath from my previous run.

He laughed as well, nuzzling my neck, _"I love you too Kunie..."_ he squealed happily. I could only sigh, and continue walking.

I finally got to the car, stopping in front of the backseat door I looked back into the forest where I just knew Red, and Gold would be talking about me. Looking at the door again I sighed.

 _"Kunie...what's wrong..?"_ he asked softly, I tightened my hold on him.

"I really hate you for making me care about you...I hate Pokemon...but you just..." I sighed deeply, not being able to finish my sentences was bothering me, "why?" _why are you so nice to me?_

 _"It's because I love Kunie."_ He said, his tail wagging.

I gave him a look of disbelief, "well...why?" I asked, shrugging.

 _"Why what?"_ He asked obliviously.

"Why do you love me... idiot." I muttered while ruffling his bangs, making him giggle.

 _"Because Kunie loved me first!"_ he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I could only stare with wide eyes.

"What the hay are you talking about..? I never..."

 _"Even though you say you hate me, you're actions speak otherwise..."_

I only stared with wide confused eyes, I didn't get what he was talking about, whatever he was thinking about was probably not what I was thinking at that time.

 _"Whenever I'm about to fall off something you always catch me,"_ He said this with a suspicious snicker that started making me doubt all the times I thought he was in danger...

 _"You always make sure I'm fed, and had my water, even if you complained your parents should do_ _it,"_ but that's because mom, and dad said it was my responsibility.

 _"You act like you don't want me around but you always make sure I'm in your bag before you leave to the soccer_ _field,"_ because mom said you needed exercise.

 _"Even though you say you don't want me touching you...you always hug me close when you have_ _nightmares,"_ that's because no one else is around.

 _"And...and even if you say you hate me, you always take good care of me, so...I think you're_ _lying..._ _"You always do...even when you say you don't lie...you do..."_ I...I don't lie...

 _"So I want...I want you to feel better..."_ But I'm fine...aren't I?

I could only look at him, and I mean really look at him, not as the annoying fox, or a Zorua, or even Rune, but as his own being...

He wasn't just a Pokemon to me, not anymore.

He was my best friend.

I hugged him close, sniffing deeply. What had I been doing my whole life? Locking out someone who was only trying to reach out to me, that's what. I couldn't hate myself more than now. I had been putting up such a fight, to hate him, to push him and everyone away, I hadn't cared who I hurt, my parents, Rune, the gang, I hadn't even let them get so close.

They fought hard too, to break my defenses, and fix everything that was messed up about me. I had put up a fight, but now it was time to raise the white flag. I didn't feel the anger, fear, and hate, just resignation. I was tired. I didn't want to do this anymore, I didn't want to hate, I didn't want to fear.

 _"I know you're scared, but I'll stay with you, no matter what, I promise!"_ it's like he could read my mind.

I laughed, and pulled back. "Idiot, don't go making promises you can't keep." I felt bittersweet.

I had sworn to myself as I child I'd never forgive, never love, never care for anything meant to do with Pokemon, they were the reason of everything wrong in my life, and I hated them, and that was that, but things had gotten so different in the past 2 years, and a half. Before Rune I had never had friends, I had acquaintances at school, never friends, but after I had him I met Yuri, Luca, and Haku, and then I had met Bianca, Cheren, and Black, and here he was again, presenting me with two potential new friends, Red, and Gold, and again I was trying to push away, fight back.

Rune was wrong.

I wasn't scared... I was terrified.

I had a friend circle that I could count on two hands, slowly growing, but even after these two years I wasn't used to it, but I was getting better, he was making me better. The guilt piled on, Rune had gone through so much because of me, the onslaught of verbal abuse he dealt with, and yet he stayed by me, never saying anything about it, telling me he loved me when he could, and always proving it, even though he had proved I had loved him all along too, it didn't relieve the guilt, it hurt so much that I hurt him.

And now it wasn't even just him. There were three of us now...Rune, Emerald, and me. She was part of the family now too.

No matter how much she creeped me out.

Even more guilt, I hadn't just pushed my Pokemon friends away, I had pushed mom away when she tried to convince me to like Pokemon, I had pushed dad away when he tried to get me to make friends, I had pushed the gang away because I thought they were jerks, I had pushed away all the students at my schools who tried to make friends with me, I had pushed away the teachers for trying to help me with my "problems", I pushed my family, and friends, and I was wrong to do that, and I wanted to make it right, I wanted to make everything I ever did to them right, even if they never forgive me.

Now was the best time to start as any.

"...Y-you're right...I'm sorry Rune." He titled his head in confusion.

 _"What do ya mean?"_ he asked.

"...I've been s-selfish, a-and it wasn't fair to you..." I was ready this time, I'd tell him, I'd tell Rune everything, why I was the way I was, why I treated him the way I did, the nightmares, and especially about _him_...everything. No more secrets...

This was about to get a whole lot more bittersweet.

Just when I was going to open my mouth again I heard the rustle of leaves. I turned around, seeing Gold, "There you are..." he started off awkwardly, laughing off the awkwardness in his statement.

I swallowed the pang of disappointment.

"Hi...Gold..." I said softly.

"Uh... _man why did I say I'd talk to her_...uh hey Kunie! How-how are ya?" he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, I smiled back, just as awkward, I almost felt myself flinging one or two insults his way, but I pulled those down.

"I'm okay now...t-thanks for asking..." he looked at me in shock, "um..I'm sorry about before, you know...being mean, and...for running off...I..." I looked at Rune, who stared at me with an encouraging look, "I want to try again..." Gold just seemed to stare at me for a long time, his eyes wide.

"Uh...Okay... _that worked better than I thought_..." he muttered to himself, looking amazed, and shocked at the same time.

Did he know I could hear him?

Hmm...this is the second time Rune saw me cry...That was two times too many...

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Wow...this...was hard to write...I know it probably seemed like a jumbled mess...it was my intention...confused yet? Good. It was really hard writing her emotions here, but I hope it makes Kunie seem a bit more likable, she has a reason for the way she is, even though even _she_ is confused about the way she is, she's now finally admitted to caring about Rune, even though through all the years she hated Pokemon, she's now letting Rune in, and soon Emerald. She's also seeing that Rune had always somehow giving her some kind of luck, and she has friends, something she never seemed to have before, so she now sees Gold, and Red as two new opportunities to have new friends, which she felt she hadn't noticed before. Another thing is she feels Rune has made her life better overall, at night Rune (though he had his own bed) still went to sleep on hers, and has even made her more open, as she was more closed-off before she met him.**

 **Also she's now finally gonna try to be civil to Gold, I hadn't really made it out that way at first, but then I was like "wait...Gold 'n Red are into Pokemon stuff, of course she's gonna hate them!", so yeah...**

 **Kunie is/was pretty prideful, and as such it's hard for her to admit she's wrong (I have a bit of that problem too sometimes), but when she sees how much Rune loves her she admits the way she saw things were wrong, it made me happy writing that part, sometimes people have a real hard time doing that, but slowly Kunie will learn that lesson, we can't be right all the time. Kunie had also been known for her angry or sarcastic/rude outbursts or comments, which she realizes now were wrong of her to do, she now regrets the way she treated her parents, and friends, and wants to make it right, though she's so guilt-ridden she doesn't think she deserves forgiveness, but she's willing to try and make it up to them for the way she treated them, which is another important thing, the way we treat people will always be remembered, our actions, and words change the way people think of us, Kunie knows this, but back then she didn't care, she didn't think she needed friends, or people in general, but now she's changing.**

 **Things are looking up from here I hope.**

 **Rune had at first seen Kunie as his mom, the one who took care of him, and loved him, truth is Rune never heard a word Kunie said, all he saw were her actions, ever since chapter 1 when he jumped on her, he would have fallen on the floor, and injured himself if she hadn't caught him, and he always remembered that, so he knew that though she acted as if she didn't care deep down she really did, and he loved her for that, as he grew he saw her more as his friend, and companion, someone he could joke, and talk to about anything, and everything, he could be as childish as he wanted to be, and it was something he took advantage of.**

 **I hope I wrote Red alright, he's always been such a complicated character, I want to give him a big brother role, much like Haku, and the gang have with her, but since he knows more about Pokemon than he does soccer he wants to show her that Pokemon aren't so bad, like Haku, who knows, maybe I based Red's personality, and thoughts right off Haku, or maybe the other way around considering Red was first...**

 **Anyway, Red has always been more instinctual about these things, he seems to just sense the answer, he just gauged her reactions, and body language whenever she was around Pokemon, and realized something was up, and we all know he's got a hero-complex, he can't help but want to help anyone who needs it, and he guesses that since he's stuck with Kunie he might as well...**

 **I know I must have gotten Gold down at least a little bit, I dunno, it's been a while since I've read the manga...Hopefully his relationship with Kunie will grow better, I don't like making people fight!**

 **Anyway that's all I gotta say about this chapter, so thanks for reading, and reviewing, especially RedIronFang, who's somehow always the first to review, and Flusion for always being so helpful in pointing out mistakes as I massacre the English grammar, and then laugh about it in the face of the universe...**

 **...**

 **Review please, or PM me if ya have any personal questions you wanna ask, till the next chapter my kitties!**


	11. Facing fears and studying!

**K.M:**

 **And we've made it to level ELEVEN~**

 **I am so hyped for Pokemon Sun/Moon, and Final Fantasy XV, I'm so excited that at the moment I am bouncing in my seat as I write this!**

 **But anyway back to the story, which I'm a little embarrassed to say got a bit to dramatic, and angst-e, meh... Also really sorry for making the chapters ridiculously long, you're all probably really tired of that. But I had to make it up to you guys for not updating in so long, and then the ideas started flowing in, so I started changing, and adding things like crazy, so once again sorry, but I hope you at least started hating Kunie a little less~ Okay yes I know, Rune isn't supposed to know some of the moves he has, just stick with me a little longer people, I know what I'm doing (I hope...).**

 **Just keep reading~ just keep reading~ the story~ story~ story~**

 **On to the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, because if I did Red would be the main character, no Ash... The cover art base belongs to Better-DAN-bases.  
**

 **I only own Kunie, the gang, and obviously this story...**

* * *

POV: Red.

Something was different about her when she came back into the clearing with Gold, her eyes were rimmed red a little bit, but she was smiling, I knew it couldn't have possibly been Gold (that guy sucks at comforting anyone...). My eyes landed on the black, and red fox, who's glaring at Gold, I had seen her muttering to him every once in a while.

I knew she had the power to speak to Pokemon like me, and Yellow. Prof. Juniper had filled me in on all her theories of what had happened, when she told me the situation with Rune, and the strange stones that had attached to the Zorua I had flown here with Gold as fast as I could.

I was training a ten-year old girl with a sassy attitude on how to train her Pokemon.

When I first met her she reminded me of myself after my father had disappeared, harsh, and disrespectful to anyone, and everyone, things had changed obviously through the years, but it seemed Kunie was now going through that sudden change, she actually listened to Gold's blabber as he led her back to the clearing, she was silent, but she smiled lightly at Rune, something I had never seen her do as I only saw her glaring at...everything.

I had been unsure at first of letting Gold go get her but he hadn't stopped insisting, he probably hadn't done anything really, it was probably Rune's doing if anything, and for that I was grateful, Gold probably would have done more harm than good.

Kunie stopped in front of me, before sighing, and looking me in the eye, "I'm sorry for running off, I...I was nervous, I've never done this before..." I could see by the way her smile tightened at the end that she was lying.

"...You don't have to do this now, you know." I reassured as I put my hands on my knees to be at eye level with her.

She shook her head, "I need...to get over this sooner or later, now's a good time as any..." without waiting for me to reply she walked over to her spot.

I smiled at her determination, she was so adorable sometimes, I pulled out Bellsprout again, "well if you insist." I furrowed my brow when I saw her pull out her other Pokeball, and release her new Snivy, Emerald, the snake stared at me impassively, figuring she was in a battle, but instead of getting into a stand she stared at Bellsprout emotionless, as always.

This time it seemed Kunie learned from before, she nervously opened her Pokedex, and heard the information.

 _"Snivy, the grass snake Pokemon. It is very intelligent, and calm, when they are not feeling well, their tails droop. Photosynthesizing makes their movements swifter though it uses vines more adeptly than its hands. Gender: Female. Height: 2'00. Weight: 17.9lbs. Move set: Tackle, Leer."_

Kunie nodded in understanding, looking at Emerald she took in a deep breath, and let it out, her determination growing.

"Em. Use Leer on Bellsprout." Her voice didn't waver one bit, it made me grin a bit.

I could see the hands that held Rune shaking, but even then she didn't hesitate.

Maybe it wasn't as hopeless as Gold thought.

The Snivy in question didn't hesitate as well, her emotionless expression changing to a dark look, a chilling atmosphere settled that had even me shuddering with Bellsprout, but that only made me grin wider, she wasn't worried about the moves she was using, though I guessed she probably knew what each move did by it's names, "Bellsprout, hit her with a tackle!" I said to the small plant, Bellsprout in question let out a battle cry before charging into Snivy, who only stared in boredom as the skinny plant pushed her into the ground, not looking like it bothered her at all.

I could see why Kunie was unnerved by her, did Emerald _feel_ _anything_?

Looking at Kunie I could see her tense the minute Bellsprout hit.

Maybe she wasn't scared of the Pokemon itself, but what they did...

Battles. Pokemon battles, it made sense, she hated confrontations, taking things head on, she'd rather go around, it was why she avoided Gold when he wanted to talk to her about what she had said to him at the lab, or when she had stayed away from us until she needed something.

But that didn't seem right...the way she would flinch, the way that small stab of fear reflected in her eyes when it happened, I didn't get it...

Not that it had anything to do with the battle, but I really needed to ask her how she saw anything with that eye, I mean it was pretty cool the way she never hit anything, must have taken a lot of practice.

"T-Tackle!" Snivy pushed her small hands backwards to propel herself forward, she then rushed at Bellsprout, and returned the move.

Or she tried.

"Dodge!" I called out, seconds before the attack hit, letting Bellsprout with enough time to pivot left to avoid the attack, Snivy sailed past.

I looked at Kunie, who was looking in shock, her face morphing to annoyance, "Hey! No fair! I bet that's not even a move!"

I grinned mischievously, "nope, but it's also not cheating."

"You didn't tell me they were allowed to dodge!" she shouted, Rune seemed to share her sentiments as he glared at the Bellsprout.

"Some of these things you have to learn on your own Kunie." I smirked as I saw her glare at me, a fiery glint in her neon eyes.

"Em, Leer!" the snake turned to the flower, and again gave the chilling look that made Bellsprout falter.

My eyes widened as I heard another attack follow the other one.

"Tackle now!" Kunie shouted, Emerald ran the tackle, hitting Bellsprout hard enough to throw him in the ground.

I looked at Gold with a smirk, who returned it smugly, she was starting to get the hang of battles, but I could still see the tremble in her legs, and hands.

Time to kick it up a notch.

"Bellsprout, Vine whip!" I ordered, the two thick vines came out of his neck before rushing towards the snake rapidly.

"Dodge, run circles around it Em!" I could feel my eyebrow raising, even though she said she hated battle she seemed really into it, she would make a great trainer if she wasn't so stubborn.

"Follow it with Vine whip Bellsprout!" I yelled as I saw Bellsprout just standing there.

Bellsprout spun constantly to keep up with the running Snivy, hoping to catch it with his vines, which were quickly catching up to the snake, but I could see what Kunie had been trying to do, she had been trying to get my Bellsprout confused, and it was working.

"Bellsprout forget Vine whip, Tackle her!" Bellsprout did just that, slowly but surely.

"Leer!" Kunie shouted again, she was trying to catch Bellsprout unguarded, I tensed, realizing her little circus act was working, Bellsprout was hesitating even more in his attacks, and even as I said to Tackle he slowed down when he heard Kunie call out Leer.

That was probably what cost us the battle, that hesitation was all Kunie needed to get Emerald to smack her tail into Bellsprout sending him flying into the air, and smashing to the ground with a final cry.

We all stood silently, Bellsprout didn't get up, Em was panting heavily, but as always still emotionless, Kunie was tense, staring at Bellsprout in well-hidden horror, and Gold could only stare in shock.

He really shouldn't be, this was my first battle with Bellsprout.

"Looks like you win." I said after the long silence, I walked to Bellsprout, "You did good buddy, get some rest." I told him as I picked him up gently, and returned him to his Pokeball, watching as the tired Bell flower disappear. I turned back to Kunie to see her not moving, still looking at the spot Bellsprout had fainted in, she didn't even take notice of Emerald who was pulling on her stockings to pick her up. I walked to her, and put my hand on her shoulder gently, she tensed under my hands but relaxed with a haggard exhale.

I knelt down slightly, "You okay?" I asked softly, looking at her face.

She was a little paler than usual, and looked a bit shaken, but otherwise okay.

"I..I-I'm okay..." she slowly regained her composure, Rune wriggled in her arms, she loosened them enough for him to turn, and jump on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck, he yipped something to her that seemed to make her snap out of her trance. "I'm..okay..." she softly said, finally looking at me, I smiled as I reached up and ruffled her hair.

"Come on, let's get going." I said as I led her forward, she walked ahead, picking up Em as she went, the two Pokemon were in her arms as she held them gently, we all headed back to the car.

"What was that?" Gold says angrily as he runs up to to match my pace.

I turned to Gold with a smirk, "What was what?"

"You lost." he said bluntly.

"I know."

"On purpose..."

"Yup."

"Why...?"

"Because..." I looked at Kunie in question, I could see her holding tightly to her starter, she was scared of Pokemon battles because she didn't want to see anyone hurt.

Including herself.

"I think figured out another piece of that giant puzzle."

"Stop speaking in riddles..." Gold fumed.

I decided to stop teasing Gold, this might be serious, "She doesn't want to get hurt..."

Gold grew serious at that, "What do you think happened to her?"

"My best guess is a Pokemon battle gone wrong, she seems to know a bit of Pokemon battling, even though she acts oblivious..."

"Eh...really? I didn't notice." I could only sigh at that.

When we reached the car I saw her open the backseat, "Oh hey, if you want to sit up front." I stared at Gold in surprise, he was willing to give up his front seat? He hadn't let her anywhere near the front seat when we had gotten in the car, using the excuse that he was older, and as such the privilege was his.

She stared at him silently, probably wondering if he was lying, before finally closing the back door, and opening up the passenger door.

I turned to Gold suspiciously, he was grinning wickedly, I frowned, and turned to Kunie, to hear her shriek. I ran to her as she jumped out of the seat, stumbling into me, I grabbed her to calm her down, looking inside to find Gold's Weedle there, making weird noises with his horn raised, I frowned, and glared at Gold, who was snickering, I was about to open my mouth until Kunie spoke up.

"Ugh! You're such a jerk Gold!" Kunie said as she gripped my arm tighter and glared at Gold, who was laughing himself to tears.

"I may be a jerk but you're the loser in the end for being scared of a _widdle Weedle_!" he guffawed.

I sighed, these two were going to drive me up a wall or something...

* * *

"Yea...umm I have a new Pokemon the prof gave me, Emerald come here." I called as I looked at Em who looked up from her bored game of chess with Rune, she waddled towards me and jumped on my lap. That had been something that had surprised me, Emerald, though she looked completely void of emotions, was a total cuddle-lover, she loved being hugged, petted, brushed, or just being carried around.

She was...sweet...

I guess that was probably why it wasn't so hard to get used to her as it had to Rune, who had been loud in his attention-seeking, Em was quiet to the point that I'd find her staring off into the distance for hours, until I called her or got her to do something.

And she never got mad.

Rune would push her, shove her, even pull on her tail to get a reaction out of her, she never showed any hint of anger or annoyance, just stood there. It was kind of creepy...

We had finally made it to Accumula town, it was a nice place, peaceful, and quiet. At least until we got there, Gold immediately brought up a ruckus, I hadn't ever seen anyone kicked out of a store so fast, but Red had managed to buy five Pokeballs, and twenty potions, I was a bit shocked when he shoved it all in my bag.

After we had gotten rooms at the hotel (Red and Gold had one room and I had the room next to them, connected by a door), I had called my mom, it having been three days exactly since I started my journey, I found myself missing her and everyone back at home. When I had turned on my C-gear the first thing I saw was my mom's glowing face, she looked so happy.

It better not be because I left...

I was starting to doubt it was anything else though...

 _"Aw she's so cute! Aren't you the most precious thing in the world!"_ I couldn't stop the upward twitch on my lips, I watched silently as she cooed, and squealed over Em, who as always showed no hint of caring. Before long I saw dad's face, which confused me because I'm pretty sure he's supposed to be working.

"Dad?"

 _"Oh, hey kiddo."_ He looked better, his face was clean-shaven, and his hair was now brushed out, unlike before, his shirt wrinkle-free, and his face with a few less stress lines, he also looked to have been sleeping better, I could only smile at that, maybe for once the knucklehead listened to me.

"Hey dad... so how are you guys?" They grinned at each other before smiling at me.

 _"We're great, and Kunie we have some great news!"_ Mom squealed, I grinned in amusement.

"Oh, is that so, what is it?" I asked, curious as to what those grins on their faces meant.

 _"No, not now, not on the phone, we'll tell you when you visit home."_ I raised my eyebrow, it was now that I could see that happy glow they seemed to have, the way they stared at me so happily, it was confusing. What the hay could they be so happy about. Especially when the usual object of their joy (AKA me) was miles away.

"Alright then." I said, letting my confusion show, though that only seemed to make them smile wider, if that was even possible.

 _"So how have you been, are Red, and Gold being nice to you?"_ I rolled my eyes slightly at that.

"Red is a well-mannered gentleman, Gold...not so much, he's like a ruffian sometimes." I said in the British accent I liked to use to confuse Rune. My parents laughed at that, making me grin as well, it was great to see them, even if it hadn't been that long, and it was even better to see them so happy, I had no idea what it was that was making them happy, but as long as it was making _them happy_ , I was satisfied.

 _"Hmm..."_ Mom hummed as she placed a finger under her chin, looking at me with narrowed eyes, I raised my eyebrow.

"What?"

 _"You seem...different..."_ she said, getting closer to the screen, I could feel sweat piling on my neck at the weird look she was giving me.

"Yeah...I guess..." I looked down at myself, I didn't feel all that different...

 _"A good different..."_ I smiled lightly at that.

Suddenly I saw their faces grow worried, dad asking a question I wished he wouldn't, _"How's...the training?"_ I felt my breath catch at that.

"It's hard..." was all I said.

They both gave me sad sympathetic looks, _"we're proud of you kiddo. We both know how hard this is for you, and we know you're working hard, both your mom...and me are proud, we want you to know that..."_ I smiled sadly, hugging Em.

"I know." I said softly, Rune came up, and grinned as he saw _who_ was on the screen.

Mom gasped, grinning, I groaned, knowing what was coming.

 _"Is that my widdle Runy? How are you buddy? Have you been good? Have you been good boy for Kunie? Aw I've missed you baby!"_ she cooed in that dumb baby voice she used whenever she saw him.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah well I got things to do, so night mom, night dad." they both smiled knowingly before saying their goodnight.

I sighed as I turned off the C-gear, and put it on the nightstand, falling back on the bed with a huff, making Rune yelp, and Em grunt.

I yawned, and stretched my arms over my head, I wanted to sleep, and sleep badly, but I _needed_ to study, fighting against Red made me realize there was so much more to battle than just calling attacks, it was survival.

Not just for you, but for your Pokemon too, for the win.

So I left Emerald, and Rune on the bed, and went to my bag, I noticed the package my father had given me, I hadn't opened it because he said not to until I got to Accumula town, but I didn't really feel like opening it just yet, so I ignored it and started pulling out the books Black had let me borrow. I pulled out a notebook I had kept, a couple of pencils, and got ready to study.

I lied on my stomach, a small blue cushion under me to keep me comfortable long enough to finish my work.

I don't know how long I was there, I had been too caught up in my studies to notice Rune, and Em come down from the bed, and curl up next to me on the hardwood floor, Em being smart enough to get a nice fluffy pillow to sleep on, I finished three chapters of the book, looking up long enough to notice them, I smiled, looking a the clock on the nightstand, it was past twelve...

Way past my bedtime...

I sighed, glancing at Rune, who was on my right, curled up on my elbow.

He looked so uncomfortable.

I rolled my eyes, putting the cushion I had under me under him, I then went to the bed and got my pillow and blanket, settling down on the floor again.

I slept thankfully without nightmares that night.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **And we've gotten past a crazy boss level on level 11!**

 **I hope I managed to make the battle alright, it's my first time actually doing a battle scene, if it isn't good I hope to get better at it.**

 **Anyway it seems Red is closer to figuring out what's up with Kunie, while Gold...tries to catch up. I've always noticed that when the situation called for it the Pokedex holders always seemed to have this serious side to them, Gold's no different, even in his flirty-bragging-gambler-ways, I want Kunie to have that sense of sibling-ship she has with everyone, like Black, Bianca, and Cheren, though they're only a year younger than her, since they're so short, and innocent she sees them as younger siblings, she sees the gang as big brothers, and now she sees Red as a mature big brother, and Gold as her immature big brother.**

 **Kunie's had her first Pokemon battle! And it turns out she's good at them?**

 **Also Kunie's now closer with Em, and Em seems more comfortable with Rune, and her... I think...I don't know... you tell me...**

 **Finally what could be that secret Kunie's parent's have? I'm not telling...**

 **Well that's all, I hope you liked this chapter, review, tell me what you think, if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

 **Till next time Kitties!**


	12. Starting insanity

**K.M:**

 **Hey everykitty, I hope you've had a good kitty nap so far. I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but other than that Happy Thanksgiving to everykitty, I hope you at ate a lot and became really, really fat, I did.  
**

 **Other than the thankful holiday anyone else mega hyped for Final Fantasy XV? Or is it just me? Any FF fans raise your hands for me brothers!**

 **Here we are, chapter...uhh...twelve I think...yeah, twelve. Just as a warning this is just a filler, which you can skip if you want...I guess...  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only Kunie, and the gang.**

* * *

It was morning, Red, and Gold had gone out to find breakfast, I stayed at the hotel to rest a little, I realized I'd have to call mom, and dad soon.

But first...

I opened the package carefully, I didn't know if what dad gave me was fragile, and if it was I didn't want to break it. There was a musty smell that wafted from the package, it was familiar to me, making me close my eyes, and picture where it had come from, but no matter how much I felt it was on the tip of my tongue, the name or reason never came to me. I wouldn't know unless I open it I guess.

Slowly I unwrapped the brown paper, and the small thin rope holding it together, it all looked so old...

When I had finished opening the package I finally realized what it was.

My breath hitched, and I covered it all over again, shoving it away from me, I stood as far away from it as I could, staring at the package in fear.

I knew why my parents gave it to me.

But I couldn't face _that_ fear yet.

Not _him_.

 _I left the hotel room without a backwards glance._

* * *

I grunted in annoyance as I saw Gold waltzing around like a drunken idiot singing along with DJ Mary.

I knew he liked her, but this was borderline obsessive, he hated missing even a single word she said, and would often throw me daggers if I spoke up while he was listening to the radio. I ducked my head as I saw a group of people pass by giggling. "Yup. I don't know him." I muttered to myself.

Suddenly I heard the beginning of a familiar tune and groaned silently as Gold perked up, yelling that it was his favorite song.

Though he had said that about each. And. Every. One.

 _"Ripples on the waves  
Battles on the brain  
Can you ease my mind?  
Can you feel the strain?_

 _Carry me across the sea_  
 _Carry me to days gone by_  
 _Let me feel what I felt then_  
 _Let old passions fly_

 _Love the ones you have lost_  
 _Love the times you knew_  
 _But new life has come along and_  
 _It needs your love too_

 _Rippling waves will bring me home_  
 _Back to where life starts_  
 _Rippling waves will bring with me_  
 _My beloveds' heart_

 _Rippling waves, rippling waves_  
 _Rippling waves of love."_

I sighed happily when it was over.

It's not that I didn't _like_ DJ Mary.

I just didn't _like_ DJ Mary.

I'll just pretend it makes sense.

I changed the channel on the radio before anything else came up, Gold glared.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"No offense B.E.E.B., but we've been listening to the same singer for the past two hours and that's way past my point of patience, so unless you want me to stick a fork in you're stomach-" I said this while waving around a random fork I happened to find next to my foot, "you'll shut up and listen to something that's actually good." I said as I turned up the radio to AC/DC, Gold only groaned.

"Oh what is this?!" Gold sneers in disgust. I roll my eyes at him. I had hoped I'd get to listen to something good in silence.

Gold, and silence.

What was I thinking?

"Music."

"No. Trash." I could feel my eye twitch at that, I glared at him.

"B.E.E.B." I started with forced patience, "just because you subject yourself to one genre of music, or in your case, _literally one_ singer, doesn't mean there aren't any other good singers in the world, AC/DC is awesome."

"DJ Mary is the only singer needed, she's perfect!"

"No one's perfect idiot. Especially not Ms. Nails-on-a-chalkboard..." I muttered the last part to myself.

"Hey did I ever tell you of the time I beat a Gym leader called Whitney, she never stood a chance, but I guess she deserved it after she dared smear my face with her-"

I sighed, blocking out his voice as he randomly changed the subject,

He probably knew he couldn't win an argument against me.

*Sigh* score for me...

Now to get him to shut up.

If that didn't work then I'd pray for Red to come back from whatever the hay he was doing so we could leave, and people would stop staring at us as they walked by the car.

* * *

 **P.O.V: Rune.**

Kunie was different since this morning.

She wasn't there when I woke up, I looked for her all over the room, she came back two hours later, with a blank face, she was usually like that, but this time just seemed...

Different.

She kept giving us these fake smiles.

I knew because Kunie hardly smiled. She smirks.

That sort of just adds to her charm I guess.

Usually I was now kept in my new Pokeball because Red, didn't want my powers suddenly going out of hand, which they could I guess.

I felt the urges.

But anyway, this time she kept me out, she walked with me in her arms as they explored the city, she didn't speak to me or even look at me, just held me, I guess this was just one of those moments she needed me silent, but supporting.

I had been that plenty of times.

If it wasn't for Gold I'd know the reason by now.

I looked at Emerald, she seemed to notice the change in Kunie too.

She had a tiny furrow in her brow.

She seemed to snap out of it when Red said we were training again. She was really good at it.

I don't know why she doesn't want to be a trainer.

I could only glare at Gold again, it was after all his fault, him, and Kunie's dad.

Or maybe it was Arceus making sure I never found out what Kunie wanted to tell me.

I perked up when I saw Red coming out of the store, plastic bags hanging off his hands, and Pika balancing on his shoulder while squeaking in his ear, I jumped from the backseat I had been lying in to the passenger seat where Kunie was sitting, she smiled at me and scratched the fur on my head, I growled in pleasure. Red came into the car, and after bickering with Kunie about the front seat he finally grumbled to the back, Kunie's winning argument being that he was always up front.

I stood on my hind legs, leaning my front paws on the door, looking out the window, it was a little blurry, and left me dizzy, but it was a fun kind of dizzy, the kind you get after a roller coaster. I saw the reflection of my face on the window, I stuck my tongue out, and my reflection did the same, I bared my teeth, so did the reflection, I crossed my eyes.

I couldn't really tell if my reflection did that one.

My eye then caught the blue stones hovering beside me, my mood turned somber.

None of this would have been possible **_without them_**.

I could feel the difference in me at the lab...

The **power**.

 _The loss of control._

It was terrifying.

But at the same time I couldn't **wait** for it to happen again.

It was **amazing**.

 _But so wrong._

I had hurt Kunie.

Not on purpose.

But I did.

I watched as the stones attacked her, hurt her.

I watched as she ripped the cables and wires from my body.

I watched as she shielded me with her body, protecting me from the stones.

I watched as the stones relentlessly battered her body.

I watched as the scientists put a wall between the stone, and Kunie.

I watched as her dad cradled her broken body.

I only watched, I did _nothing_.

I hurt her.

Pokemon were meant to only have one mega-stone.

And here I was with five uncontrollable ones.

I knew I was different, invigorated, and pumped.

Ready for a battle.

I had been disappointed when Kunie had left the battle- **what would have been my first-** before it began.

Kunie could be a _good_ trainer.

But she didn't _want_ to.

And here I was in a situation that forced her to be.

The selfish part of me was saying to take advantage of this, and spend as much time training- **fighting-** with her as I could.

Was it wrong to **love** the thrill of battle? When it really hurt your friends?

 **Guilt.**

Kunie had felt guilty for the way she treated me, and everyone.

But I felt guilty for taking advantage of her pain, and weaknesses, using it for my own benefits.

I felt...

 **Horrible.**

Here was Kunie shoving all her feelings down enough to do this, and I was running around cheering in battle.

I swear, from now on.

If Kunie doesn't want to battle, I won't battle.

Even if _I_ wanted to.

Kunie was making a huge sacrifice doing this, I was going to as well.

And I was going to keep to it.

She deserved at least that much...

Even if this power was something I yearned for.

I wouldn't let it come between me, and Kunie.

I will learn to control the stones.

I will evolve.

I will keep the stones in check.

I will go back to Nuvema with Kunie.

I will _never_ battle again.

 _I'm a Zorua._

 _Loyal to only one._

 _My friend, Kunie._

 _What she wants, I want._

 _What she says, I say._

 _Whatever may come, I will stand by her, no matter what._

 _Let **no one** get in my way._

"Rune come on already, help make camp you lazy bum!" Kunie shouted from her place next to the unfinished tent.

I gave her a sweet smile, hiding my thoughts.

 _"Coming!"_

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Okay I know that was kind of dark there at the end, but I expect all of you to have seen this coming. Remember the episode with Lucario?**

 **Yeah...that happening...times five...** **You should all have really seen this coming.**

 **So you can see Rune acting all nice, and sweet, like he isn't going insane, but deep down he kind of is, if one stone was all it took to make a grown Lucario go insane, how much more for a baby Zorua with five? Will Kunie find out about this, and find a way to help him or not?**

 **Again. Not telling.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chap, cause it was pretty hard to write.** **I've never really written someone going insane before...** **So anyone else wonder what the packaging is? And why Kunie had such a harsh reaction? Or what on earth is going with the parents?** **Find out on the next episode of Dragon ball-**

 **Kidding!**

 **Find out on the next chapter, cause seriously, I'm not telling you guys.**

 **Also I just watched the FF XV Kingsglaive movie...Again! And as always I loved it, the game is just as awesome! And because I could possibly go on a rant about Nyx, Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis, and King Regis, I'm gonna stop here, I hope you all enjoy the game, and movie if you're just as big fans as me.**

 **Review, or PM me, whichever, and feel free to ask questions!**


	13. A long deserved break!

**K.M:**

 **Hey everyone? Has your day been Pawrific? I hope not, because that was a terrible pun!**

 **So I hope you liked the last couple of chapters at least, I also updated the One-shots if you want to check that out. I've sick for a couple of days, and with the weather getting colder, my allergies are worse! So yeah... I'm basically dying on my end...  
**

 **But don't let me bring you down! After all if you bothered to get all the way to chapter 13 then there must be something good in this amateur-ish-fan-fiction...**

 **Anyway on to the Disclaimer!**

 **Yuri: OOH! Can I do it?!**

 **K.M: Yuri? I didn't know you were here...**

 **Yuri: Well I am, so can I?!**

 **K.M: Meh...I don't care, go ahead...**

 **Yuri: Yas! Take that Red!**

 **K.M: Wait what does this have to do with-**

 **Yuri: Kitty Master doesn't own Pokemon because if she did Red would talk to you in the games! She owns Kunie, and the Gang!**

* * *

 _6 months later..._

I huffed, my gloved hands grabbing onto the rocky cliff, I had been at it for a couple of hours, and I could finally see the edge of the top, I wanted to let go, but my limbs were hanging strong.

Six months ago that wouldn't be so true (I'd probably be begging Red to pass me a rope, and pull me up himself because I was so tired), but after the six months I had spent with my worst nightmares it's become easy.

My worst nightmares?

Red, and Gold.

Those guys...if you ever get the chance to have them train you, _immediately_ say NO.

It could save your life...

They have beaten me back, and forth, black, and blue, till I was tough enough to survive through a raging storm on top of a mountain (those are scary), and stand a Lightning Bolt from Pikachus (it hurts...a lot)...

And you think it stopped there?

I thought I was training my Pokemon.

No...turns out I was training _with_ my Pokemon.

It's exhausting.

Have you ever been chased by a Typhlosion with a Blast Burn?

No. I don't think so.

It's scary.

But I could say things got better, I got used to the training, and so did Em (Who was now a Servine), and Rune.

Training with Rune was the hardest, Gold had had me literally observe all I could about the stones, because no one else could get close. I had to find out a couple of questions like: How did they attack? When did they attack? How could I control them? Did they get stronger/faster the stronger/faster Rune was? Could Rune control them? Did they follow commands?

They attacked by charging blue lasers that shot out from the stones. Whenever someone agitated came close, or if Rune was agitated. If I spoke commands clearly, and if Rune was calm. Yes. Yes, to an extent. Yes to an extent.

Everyday Gold pushed me to find more answers, ask more questions, be creative, explore what I didn't know, and learn from what I didn't.

Learn. I think that's what he taught me the most.

It was something to be admired.

Gold also taught me how to raise my Pokemon, how to give them food they liked, and preferred, and how to find out which one they liked, I wasn't allowed to ask them to tell me, that was cheating. How to brush them correctly (that was very important for Em), how to give massages to keep them relaxed (also important for Em), how to speak commands with authority but gentleness, even about how the breeding worked (which I did _not_ need to know about).

All things I didn't know Gold knew.

Even if he was a bragging-exaggerate-egoistic brat, he was pretty smart sometimes.

I called him my B.E.E.B for short.

He called me his Puny.

He didn't know what B.E.E.B stood for, but could guess it was an insult to his not-so-manly-pride.

Red trained me a little differently than Gold, he was strict, but gentle, sometimes he changed moods so quickly it left my head spinning.

One second he'd be telling me to punch trees with my bare fist, the next he'd be telling me to balance bowls of water on my hands with Rune, and Em balancing on my head.

Sometimes he'd tell me to just jog with my Pokemon, and then he's suddenly brutally attacking me with Poli.

It was terrifying, and it left me watching my back every second, and keep my eyes, and ears peeled.

I didn't know what he was doing until we were once ambushed by a Venipede swarm, and my Pokemon, and I had managed to avoid each perfectly.

He never really explained everything usually letting me figure it out, when I asked him why he didn't just explain it like Gold did, he said I was smart enough to figure it out, and he didn't want to go ahead, and give me a way out for everything, one day I'd be alone, and I'd have to figure things out myself, he was just starting me easy.

I guess that's another reason why I respected the two, they were both so different, but still found a way to teach me a hundred different things in so many ways.

Though that wasn't all. Red wasn't brutal in all his lessons, sometimes he'd just sit me down, and have me read some books, and then give me quizzes on what I read.

Those days where heaven in 12 hours.

Strangely enough I had also managed to get used to Em's weird personality.

She loved being cuddled, getting massages, and sleeping together, she hated being ignored, not being trained, or fed and not getting the same treatment as everyone.

So let's say I trained Rune, and afterwards brushed out his hair, she would expect the same for her.

If not she would stare at me creepily all day, with a look of "I really hate you right now" on her face.

Another thing was that I managed to make her smile.

She's incredibly ticklish. It ends up making massages into tickle fights, and brushes into...well... tickle fights...

I realize now we have a lot of those.

My hand finally felt the sharp edge of the mountain, with a grunt I heaved myself up, and over, I lied on my back, gasping.

I closed my eyelids, they were red from the hot sun, sweat trickling down my neck, and back, I knew I'd have a nightmare of a time combing out my new helmet hair when I took it out, but right now I just felt the need to gasp for a while, I opened my eyes when I felt a shadow above me, Red, and Gold stared at me with grins, I could only glare, they had conveniently not needed to take part in my training that day so they had instead taken the walk, instead of climbing over the side as I had done, as such they were only slightly sweaty from the hot sun.

"Well...you look a little...parched." Gold teased as I gasped like a Magikarp.

"Yeah, whatever B.E.E.B..." I growled out halfheartedly.

"Puny..." He glared at me, knowing that yet again the magnificent, and beautiful Kunie had insulted his nonexistent-manly-pride.

I inwardly snickered, imagining the day I'd finally tell Gold what B.E.E.B. meant.

Not today though, because I don't even think I can get up.

I heard the sound of the Pokeball clicking open, and the yawn of what I knew to be Rune.

I couldn't see him from my spot on the floor, but I knew he was close by the crunching of the rocks as he walked towards me, his face suddenly appeared above mine and he snickered.

 _"Are you tired?"_ He asked with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it brat..." I growled out.

I could tell he was planning a prank in my weakened state.

His evil smirk grew, rolling his eyes sarcastically, _"I dunno what you mean Kunie..."_

I faked a laugh, then turning serious, glaring at him coldly, "I _mean_ it."

He stepped off.

* * *

We were finally going back home.

I wanted to sing Hallelujah or something.

It had been _months_ since I had been back home, and I was desperate to know what my parent's had been hiding.

I also wanted to know how much the three musketeers had grown.

The old Dodge drove into Nuvema, driving to the lab, I could only sigh as I saw my school, and my slightly familiar classmates walk by (I didn't really spend all that much time with them), the grocery store my mom loved, and finally the lab!

I'm kinda missed Prof. Juniper, if you can believe that.

Red parked the dodge, and we all got out tiredly, we had wanted to get back as soon as possible, so Red had drove all day.

I'm kinda happy he was willing to get me back before my birthday, he said he didn't want me to spend it without my family.

Though I had kept in touch with everyone, it was tiring not getting goodnight kisses from my parents, or going to school, or even playing soccer.

I had kept playing, but I hadn't been able to do it as much on the road, I could only play in cities or towns because I was too scared of loosing my soccer balls, or having them pop under sharp branches or rocks, and even then we only stayed in town for like a couple of days before moving on.

In short I was soccer deprived.

We all walked up to the lab, Gold, and me teasing each other as always, and Red watching with a laugh here, and there.

When I saw Prof. Juniper I grinned, waving my hand lazily, "Yo Prof! Aren't you a sight for extremely sore eyes!" I called out, I could see her blush in embarrassment as a couple of people looked our way.

"Honestly Kunie, have the few months you've had on the road not been enough to give you some manners or something? Can't greet me like a normal person?" she scolded with a frown, I could only grin, I knew she had missed me by the way she looked at me concernedly up and down, there were a couple of bruises here, and there, nothing too serious, only to be expected though.

"Sass can only grow Prof." I said in an "as a matter a fact" tone.

"Not if it's beaten out of you." The tall woman threatened.

I put the back of my hand on my forehead, shouting in fake fear, "Ah someone call the police! It's...a nerdy professor..." I mocked sarcastically, giving her a grin to show her I was just joking.

Gold snickered.

"Big sister!"

I yelped as I was tackled by three small bodies.

Who were... not so small anymore...

I blinked in shock, "wait-wait-wait, stand up, all of you..." they did as I said, and I stood next to them, staring in disbelief, Black was up to my chin, Cheren to my nose, an Bianca to my shoulders!

Just a couple of months ago they were less than half my size!

They were _tiny_!

How the hey did they grow so fast?!

"Ha-ha! Looks like you're getting even smaller Puny!" Gold was in hysterics, even Red cracked a smile.

I glowered at him, "Shut up B.E.E.B., they just grew a bit!" I said as I smacked his arm, he winced as he rubbed it.

"Did you beat a lot a gyms, and stuff?!" Black shouted.

"Did you go to contests, and dress up?!" Bianca jumped in.

"Did you get any cool new Pokemon?!" To my surprise so did Cheren.

I deadpanned, "No. No. And No..." they all deflated at my answers.

"Oh so I guess your not so cool anymore..." Black said mournfully.

I glared at Black, smacking the back of his head, he yelped, "Oi! Watch your manners brat! Honestly you're almost as bad as Gold." I muttered as I crossed my arms.

"Hey!" Gold said, as he gave me an insulted look.

"Well moving on from that spectacle, may I see your Pokedex?" I shuffled in my duffel quickly, pulling out the contraption I had finally managed to understand, I passed it to her, watching as her eyes widened, "Wow, 68%...You've been working hard Kunie..." I laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of my head, thinking of the strict regime Red had had me doing.

"Yeah, anyways are we going home yet?" I asked impatiently, Prof. Juniper gave me a sly smirk.

"Of course, go right ahead." she gave me back my Pokedex, and I ran back to the Dodge jumping into the front seat.

"Hey no fair! I call shotgun!" Gold shouted.

"You can't call shotgun when there's already someone there dumbo!" I insisted as I tightened the seat-belt.

"Yeah I can!"

"That's not how it works you B.E.E.B.!"

"Shut up Puny!"

* * *

In the end Gold had to hold Black on his lap as we drove to my house.

The car ride was loud, and a complete blur, by the time we got to my house I had a headache.

I excitedly jumped out of the car, "I'll see you guys in two weeks!" I said waving to the Dodge that was off to drop off the three kids. Red, and Gold waved through the window, the three kids squeezing through the back window.

I turned around, looking at my house, it had a few changes, mom had repainted the walls, making them look fresh, and there were potted plants at the front, the porch now had three rocking chairs, and a small wind chime, which I don't recall seeing before.

I smiled as I pulled out Rune's fancy ball, when he came out he grinned, knowing where he was.

 _"Yay! We're home!"_ he squealed.

I rolled my eyes as he jumped, and skipped to the porch, his stones circling along with him in his excitement. I smiled, smelling the familiar scent of my mom's cooking, which was coming from the open window, the minute my feet touched the first step of the stairs the door swung open, almost smacking the excitable fox jumping around, there stood my mother.

Chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail at the top of her head, bubbly blue eyes glowing, grin wide, showing small dimples, she was slightly pale... and she had the roundest stomach I'd ever seen, when she saw me she ran down the steps, and glomped me, squealing like a schoolgirl, I only stood there, too shocked to respond.

I pulled her back and zeroed my eyes on the round part protruding from her body.

"Y-you're...you have...p-preg...baby...you..." I stumbled over my words in my shock, not even caring that my mom was laughing at my stutters.

"Surprise!" she threw her hands in the air, the smile growing.

I didn't really know about the goofy smile that had made it's way on my face.

A sibling.

I had _always_ wanted one, someone I could tease, and laugh at for being shorter than me, someone I could play games with, someone to...

Eh...I don't know.

I've never really had one.

(But if anything I was definitely going to tease them for being shorter than me, I had to do it to someone!)

"You want to feel him, he's already kicking." I nodded hesitantly.

She took my hand and placed it gently on her stomach, it took a while but I finally felt a bump against my hand, my grin grew.

"So...y-you're really gonna..."

"Yup! You're gonna be a big sister!" I laughed, slightly overwhelmed, and bewildered.

I hadn't thought this was what they meant by they had something to tell me, mostly because I had never gotten a hint from them that they wanted another child.

I hadn't even noticed when my dad had come out of the house, and squeezed me from behind, I was too shocked to care either. "So you like the surprise?" I heard dad whisper hesitantly from behind me, I turned, nodding softly.

"Yeah...I really like it..." I couldn't help it, I had to make a joke about it.

"But don't you think you should have told me about not caring about your weight anymore...? After all this is a big decision." I asked slyly.

Mom, and dad stared in confusion before mom glowered.

"I AM NOT FAT!"

I looked at Rune who was staring at the stomach in confusion.

 _"Kunie...Why is momma fat?"_

"Rune's comment says otherwise..." I said in an "as a matter of fact" tone.

* * *

I smiled with a happy sigh as I fell back on the bed, soft, and warm, nothing like the previous hotels we'd been in. They were lavish, and high-standard, but nothing beat home.

The familiar desk overfilled with ridiculous drawings of Rune, and everything else, a bookshelf with comics, different sports magazines, manga, the ushe.

And that awesome glass ceiling, man I missed that, I had clicked the button to open the roof, letting me see the planes that flew over head.

I wonder how mom cleaned that glass...

"Can I come in?" I looked up to see dad.

I smiled at him, "Sure pop." I lied back into the mattress.

I felt the bed sink next to me, I slowly placed myself at his side, growling at him when he ruffled my hair.

Seriously would these people ever learn to stop playing with my hair?

I was going to bite someone one of these days.

"...Did you open the package...?" Oh. And there's that.

Ever since I... Opened the package...I had avoided any questioning, pretending I didn't even know what they meant when they asked.

Truthfully I had shoved that day to the very back of my mind.

I didn't want to remember what was inside.

But I couldn't lie, not about this.

"Yea..."

"...And the-"

"I put them away..."

"...Oh..."

An awkward silence filled the room, and suddenly I didn't feel so comfortable cuddling to my dad's side.

But I had promised I wouldn't run away...

I was probably doing a pretty bad job at keeping that promise.

"I'm sorry dad...I just can't...I will when I'm ready, but I'm just...not..." I looked at him, he had a blank look on his face.

"I'm not ready to face this, you know how hard this is for me." He looked at me, his eyes growing soft.

"No... _I'm_ sorry, I shouldn't have shoved it at you, but I just...at the time I wanted to convince you not to go...I convinced your mom that it was because you needed to face your fears...But...I was being selfish...I didn't want to go through all of that again, much less with my little girl...I'm sorry." I could see tears gathering in his eyes, I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

I had a feeling that that was what dad had been doing, but...to hear him admit it was something else...

"Dad...I was selfish too...I should have faced my fears, and I should, right now, but I'm also selfish, so I can't...so...please wait a little longer dad...until I'm ready to face it..."

"I will...I meant what I said that day..."

I looked up at him questioningly, he smiled down at me, "I'm proud of you." I grinned.

"Well I'm pretty proud of me too." I said in the poshest voice I could.

Dad let out a laugh, me eventually joining him, "Hey, are you two having fun without me?" Me, and dad sat up to see mom on the doorway giving us a fake scolding look, we grinned at each other before laughing again.

"Well now I know who's not getting ice cream." We both stopped laughing and looked at her, hoping she wasn't serious.

Suddenly an arrogant high-pitched voice started to mock us.

 _"Ha-ha, I get ice cream and you don't!"_

I growled at Rune. Both me and dad jumped off the bed and ran downstairs as fast as we could, hoping to beat the pregnant woman, and mischievous fox to the delicious tub of ice cream.

This is war.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **I know you guys don't know what's going on, so you kind of don't know how sad it was for me to write that ending...**

 **But yeah, she's back home after 6 months in the wilderness...with Gold, I bet she's shaking her fist at Arceus or something... And would you look at that! Mommy is pregnant! Yes AveragePichu...you're right...but I don't want any of you getting your hopes up for it, I've already decided everything for the baby.**

 **So no polls.**

 **Also the same running joke of Kunie being tinier than Ratattas is still going on. I feel like I should ease up, and make her taller, but that ain't happening any time soon. Sorry Kunie.**

 **If you've realized Kunie is avoiding talking about battles, truthfully I did that on purpose, six months is not nearly enough for half a life of trauma, so sorry, she's still not used to it anyways. Also she's avoiding talking about the package, what is in it? Why doesn't she want to talk about it? who is "Him"?**

 **Is it HIM from Power Puff Girls?!**

 **No.**

 **I also realized the relationship between Prof. Juniper, and Kunie is quite a complicated one, they have a bit of fondness to the other, but find that some aspects of the other keeps them from becoming anything but good acquaintances, Kunie hates Pokemon (at least she's growing out of it), so she dislikes anything affiliated to them, and Juniper is a Pokemon scientist, so she finds the fact that Kunie hates Pokemon insulting to her.**

 **Anyway Review, tell me what you think, feel free to ask any questions, I'll be sure to answer to my best ability.**

 **See ya later kitties!**


	14. Arrogance and downfall of a fool

**K.M:**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for being gone for like a whole 2 months, I've just been so tired lately, my dad recently got us a dog, it was meant for my brother, but he hates it, so it sort of now belongs to my sister and I, he's super cute though, he has a really curly fluffy tail that I just love to play with. Besides the dog I've also had to deal with laziness. XP**

 **But that is not relevant to the story my little kitties so on to that.**

 **I do not own Pokemon, because if I did then Brock would have never left. I own Kunie.**

 **(Warning: slight blood!)**

* * *

I was...disappointment. Not the "I didn't get what I want" kind of disappointment, or the "I can't believe you did that" kind of disappointment.

No...this was more of a "I expected a little more than this" kind.

Gold had signed up for the gym battle in the Nacrene city, it was my first Gym battle.

It was exhilarating.

It was inspiring.

It was confidence-boosting.

It was none of the above.

I was bored out of my mind, slowly picking at all the mistakes I had seen, whether the Pokemon was too slow, or the trainer hesitated too much, or the Pokemon wasn't trained well..

I wasn't talking about Gold, he was amazing, and showed flawless control and connection with his Pokemon.

The trainers at the Gym? Not so much.

Red seemed to have picked up on my thought process because he was eventually chuckling at my annoyed, and slightly judging eyes. Rune didn't seem as bored as I was though, as he was cheer-leading Gold on, and excitedly barking at the top of his lungs. Eventually he had beaten the trainers, and even solved the clues at the gym, I found them confusing at first until Red explained the little tricks to me, the museum had questions in a couple of books, and we were supposed to find the book that was the answer, it was annoying at most.

Then he came up against Lenora, the gym leader.

I'll admit she wasn't as bad as the trainers in the gym, but she most certainly lacked something Gold, and Red had.

I don't know what it was, but after seeing them with their Pokemon and how they battled, all other trainers seemed to lack in luster, and power.

I felt like a hypocrite, I was a beginner, and just a couple months ago I couldn't stand Em. But I couldn't help it...

My battle came and went smoothly, I kept a nonchalant act, but inside I was disappointed.

Rune finished her off quickly and efficiently, I had my badge, but I was still unnerved by the symbol of the badge itself, so I just kept it in it's case, deep in the crevices of my bag, next to the package.

* * *

"You've gotten better Kunie..." Red admitted, I frowned, knowing Gold would say something.

"But you're clearly not good enough." I glared at him, Rune growled beside me, almost hatefully, it was probably because he didn't like seeing people bad-mouth me.

"Clearly? seems to me like you're clearly delusional, I was great in my battle, and I don't need you to tell me otherwise B.E.E.B." I huffed.

"No. Seriously, all you were doing was beating Lenora's Pokemon to the ground, you didn't use tactics, or even pace yourself, you just used all your strongest moves all out." He continued to correct me, I looked at Gold, seeing for the first time that his eyes were serious. I stood from the wooden bench I had been relaxing on, Gold stood as well, looking at me sternly.

"Why would I need tactics or strategies when she's weak enough for me to just beat her, I didn't need to pace myself, I only needed to beat her. And I won! so what's the problem?" I growled at him, feeling annoyed at the way he was belittling me, I was not some kid he could just push around, he was only a couple years older than me, and yet he acted as if he had any right to treat me like I was wrong.

"The problem was that the battle was only to show Lenora you could beat her, but you were completely merciless, to both hers and your Pokemon's limits. You just wanted to get the battle over with."

"So what if I was?!"

"Honestly are you so thick-headed, and arrogant that you don't even see it?!"

I was losing my patience. I clenched my fists in anger.

"See what?! what a big deal you're making out of this, cause I can definitely see that!"

"That's enough! Both of you!" Me and Gold were pulled away from each other harshly by the back of our shirts, I looked up to see Red, glaring at us with blazing red eyes. "You are both acting childish, and immature-" Red suddenly yelped in pain, he let go of us, my eyes widened as I saw him flinch away from us.

 **(Warning: stop here if ya don't want to read about a bit of blood, I'll recap ya at the end)**

Rune hanging of his arm.

When he let go I saw that there were holes in Red's arm, and he was bleeding.

My eyes widened, I looked at Rune, who was growling at Red vehemently, his muzzle stained red.

 _Fear. I'm scared. Stop. No. No. Not red. Not that red. Why was it so familiar? Doesn't matter. Stop it. Stop it!_

I backed away from them, seeing the stones glow brighter, my fear growing, I felt the air around me choking me, I was suffocating, Red looked at Rune with wide, shocked eyes, Gold tensed, his hand going to his belt, the light was almost blinding, people gasping in fear, and shock, "Stop..." I managed to whispered, I remembering clearly what happened in the lab, the pain, the weeks on bed-rest, I had been angry, but that didn't mean I wanted anything to happen to Red or Gold.

 _Just like that day. Just like it. Those speckles of red. So much red. They were all over._

My whisper seemed to snap Rune out of it, he jolted, and looked at me, his eyes confused.

I looked at Red, and Gold, they were staring at Rune in shock, and fear, my fear grew.

 _Stop the fear. Stop it. Make it stop. How do I stop it though?_

I rushed to Rune, and picked him up, running as fast as I could away from them, ignoring their shouts for me to come back.

 _Fear, fear. Alone. All alone. By myself. No one can hear me scream again. Just like that day. All alone, because he was gone._

Rune attacked someone, with no hesitation, he acted hatefully to someone, I could hardly believe it, in truth I still don't know what even happened, maybe what I saw was all a dream, or a nightmare, maybe Rune never even touched Red, maybe he was still my innocent but stupid fox, the brat, the baby of the family...maybe I wasn't really running to keep him with me.

I knew the consequence of a Pokemon attacking a human, it was a severe one. I knew what would happen.

 _I didn't want to be alone, for days, for weeks, no, no, not months, years, many, many years..._

Tears built in my eyes as I ran, bumping into people carelessly as my vision blurred the more I ran, the weight in my arms felt too real, the pain in my chest hurt too much.

What if he really did bite Red? What if I really was running?

What if they really did try to take him away from me?

No. No. This didn't sound like my Rune, My Rune would never bite anybody!

 _Don't take him away, don't, don't! He's all I have!_

I turned into an alley and hid behind a dumpster, gasping for breath, how long had I been running, I looked down at Rune, my eyes widening at what I saw, big beautiful electric blue eyes staring at me innocently, and ignorantly, the small face saying he was the innocent, that he did nothing.

 _His face was also innocent, he didn't do anything... he didn't, why did they take him away?! Why?! Why?!_

The drops of blood on his face said otherwise, it was real, it was all real my breath hitched, a part of me wanted to throw Rune away from me in disgust, that part of me was telling me that I should have known better, that anything to do with Pokemon ended up resulting in pain.

That blood was too familiar.

Pain, not physically, but emotionally, it all hurt, it hurt too much, I felt almost...betrayed, maybe I had portrayed a stupid image in my head telling me that what happened before wouldn't happen again, that I could give this life a second chance, and it would be alright, why did I think it would be alright? things aren't alright, I was scared, alone, and I just didn't know what to do.

 _The right thing_ , a voice reminded me.

 _He wasn't alone, I was with him, but they took him away, why was I alone?_

The right thing would be to walk back to Red, and Gold.

 _I had no one..._

The right thing would be to say goodbye to the live I was living right now.

 _Because he left me, no, no, he promised he'd never leave...no...they took him..._

The right thing would be to take Rune to the scientists to have him put down.

 _...I remember...I remember what happened...it hurts to remember..._

The right thing felt so wrong.

 _I miss him so...so much..._

I didn't know what to do. I just... didn't know what to do. I couldn't think.

I clenched my eyes, telling my mind to shut up, to stop thinking, I needed...I needed.

 _Silence._

* * *

 **(Warning over, y'all can come back now)**

* * *

I trudged through the forest silently, Rune in my arms, with his head face-down in shame. He had spoken up a few times only for me to ignore him. Truthfully I didn't even know what he was saying, I was too tired to process the words, so I ignored them, the only noise being from a small portable radio that was softly playing music on my belt, though that was also ignored.

My legs felt itchy from being trudged through the undergrowth of bushes, and bugs. I ignored that too.

The sun was setting, it was getting darker, and colder, ignored.

I felt like I would topple over any second, I was exhausted, I just wanted to close my eyes forever, everything hurt.

I heard the sound of a Pokeball, and the familiar weight of Em leaning on my leg because she could no longer rise on my shoulders, I didn't bother to look.

 _"Trainer, why are you sad?"_

I didn't answer her.

 _"Trainer I find you ignoring me quite insulting."_

How could I answer her, I didn't know what to say, I wasn't thinking.

 _"I suggest you answer me now, unless you wish to face the consequence of your defiance."_

But I was, I was thinking, but I wasn't supposed to, thinking was bad, thinking made me think of what would happen, worries, pain, abandon-

I gasped at the pain on my cheek, burning, real, physical, I opened my eyes and looked up, only to find a Servine standing above me with a harsh glare, I absently noted that Rune was trying to claw out of my arms to charge at her, but my grip was still tight, even after falling to the ground, maroon eyes glaring darkly.

 _"Enough, of your ridiculous moping, stand up you stupid trainer, and answer the question."_

I stared only for second before my mouth moved on it's own, "Rune attacked Red, I don't know what to do." Emerald narrowed her eyes at Rune, glaring at him, I could only gasp, "It's not his fault, he was only protecting me!" I tried to defend him.

 _"There is a difference from protecting someone, and lusting for battle."_ she sneered at Rune, _"And this fox only lusts for power."_ At that Rune stopped, staring at Emerald in shock.

I gaped at Rune, to find him staring at the floor in shock and shame, "Rune..." I muttered, looking at him worriedly, what Em said couldn't be true.

 _"She's...right..."_ my eyes widened at Rune's words.

 _"I only want to fight, and...fight...I don't know how to stop it."_

 _"You certainly won't if you travel with the others, you only run a greater risk of hurting others, and eventually getting put down."_ Em said to Rune.

I panicked, "I won't leave Rune!" I shouted at her, almost not noticing I was.

 _"I'm not telling you to. I'm telling you to leave the others."_ She said as she smoothly looked at me.

I balked, staring at her in confusion.

 _"Red trains Pokemon to get stronger, and Gold teaches you how to raise them, you don't need any of that right now, right now you need to understand yourselves, and each other before you are even ready to start training, you may have known each other for years but that means nothing in the face of battle. Knowing how to battle isn't the only thing Pokemon can do, but it is what the stones are telling Rune, right now we need to control our bodies before we can control the stones."_

Her words washed over me, calming me instantly, the first thing that came out of my mouth was "That's the longest I've ever heard you talk..."

She was silent, but she was staring at me in amusement.

Logic, think logically, that was how I always had been, and it usually helped, sometimes I would think emotionally, that sometimes also helped, but not now.

Now I needed to do what I thought was right, which didn't feel emotional, or logical.

"W-what's the plan?" I stuttered to Em, she raised an eyebrow.

"You are the trainer, shouldn't you know?" she asked almost condescendingly.

I nodded to myself. "Yeah...yeah..." I stood wobbly.

We walked in a random direction, the radio playing Story of the year almost ironically.

 _"~Until the day I die, I spill my heart for you...~"_

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **(Recap, go to the end of this to get to the author note!)**

 **Well basically Kunie sees Rune biting Red, the stones getting ready to attack him, Kunie whispers in fear for it to stop, so the stones stop, Kunie freaks out, takes Rune and runs, she hides behind a trashcan to try to think, but all her thoughts are jumbled up, and she's scared that Rune will be put down if people find out what happened, she's also staring to think that maybe it was all fake, and she was just in a nightmare, then she starts to remember _Him_ , and memories flood her of something that happened, she starts to have a mental-breakdown she's so scared of her thoughts that her mind actually shuts down, and she just stops thinking.**

 **(Recap over!)**

 **I think this chapter was very intense and hard to write, because Kunie's thoughts are literally all jumbled up, she has no idea what she's thinking, her mind is trying to get her to either think things logically, or emotionally, and then seeing the blood caused her to remember bad memories, but she ends up just completely in shock. Truth is emotions aren't something that are easy to write, and it took me forever to get this chapter the way I wanted it. I guess I wanted to portray that feeling of loss, and confusion, so most of it is just babble.**

 **And Rune just bit someone...Things have gotten pretty serious. Much like animals were put down if they attacked someone I would think that would apply to Pokemon, though it has shown in both anime and manga before that head-strong characters would just stand there and take it when a Pokemon attacks them just to prove some point, which I don't think would actually happen in the real world, some animal attacks? The person gets sued, and the animal is put down for being "dangerous". You'll only have to wait and see how that progresses.**

 **Emerald here showed she has a bit of an arrogant bit of her with the way she bosses Kunie around, and the way she smacked her, showing her tough love, I think Kunie needs that with her arrogance, someone that would knock her down a few pegs, and I really wanted Emerald to be that, even if she had seemed silent all the time. I like to think of her as a mixture of Weiss, and Blake from RWBY, Weiss is arrogant (I added a dash of that into Emerald), but also shows she cares about the people around her, and Blake is silent, but not scared of saying what she thinks when the matter counts (and a dash of that). I think Emerald would be a good friend to Kunie that would help her grow better, I had originally not planned on adding her, but eventually did when I noticed something lacked in Kunie only having Rune. I had always seen that Kunie seemed to force herself to focus on not freaking out when bad things happened because she felt she had no one, but I think this time she let herself freak-out because unconsciously she knew she really did have someone, though I guess some of you might see it differently.**

 **Again the character called "Him" has been brought up, no I don't plan on telling you any time soon.**

 **Anyway did I say Happy new year to any of you guys? I don't I think I did. Well anyhow Happy new year! I hope you all manage to accoplish your resolutions, those who have some.**

 **So I believe that's all I wanted to say, I hope you all have a good day, week, month, year, whatever, Review, tell me what you thought of this chapter, is it too long? Too dark? If any of you have questions, feel free to ask, even the guests, or the users who are too lazy to log in, I want to hear what you think, PM, or review whatever, see ya kitties.**


	15. Guilt and the returning of friends

**K.M:**

 **Hey kitties! Are you guys even here anymore? No one has reviewed in like...forever...I'm feeling kind of lonely, RedIronFang, and AveragePichu used to always be the first ones to leave a review, but now it's been like four chapters since anyone's even bothered... *Sigh*...oh well...**

 **Things have gotten pretty serious, Kunie has left Red, and Gold, and is now traveling with her two Pokemon to understand both herself, and her Pokemon.**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?**

 **Rune: I dunno...**

 **K.M: You should be ashamed of yourself for biting Red... *glare***

 **Rune: *whimper* I'm sorry! The stones made me do it!  
**

 **K.M: Anyway... I don't own Pokemon because if I did the manga would be the show, I own Kunie, and the gang though, so don't touch em without my permission!**

* * *

 **Red's P.O.V:**

I rubbed at my bandaged arm, it stung with the pain of being bitten, Nurse Joy had bandaged it up quite nicely, and put alcohol on it to make sure it wouldn't get infected, it hurt like crazy, but I knew it'd be worse if I let it get infected, I was grateful for her thoughtfulness in the situation, I looked at Gold, who was sitting across from me with his arms crossed, looking at the floor in silent dejection, my eyes softened, "It was the right thing to do Gold..." I saw him tense, and harden his eyes.

"We shouldn't have been so harsh with her...she's just a kid Red...she'll be all alone..." Gold hissed bitterly, I smiled weakly, I never thought Gold would have gotten so attached to Kunie, they were almost like siblings... I knew being so hard on her really hurt him...but it had to be done...

Just before Gold's battle I had pulled him away, and told him that he needed to get angry with her...I wanted to see what would happen with Zorua, I had noticed a couple of days ago that he started acting...weird, he wouldn't seem as childish, and playful as usual, sometimes he would just stare at Kunie for hours, not moving, just staring, it had unnerved me...he tensed whenever anyone came near her, and growled whenever someone touched her...

I would usually just wave it of as protectiveness...but this...

It was almost... _possessive_...

I knew it could only have been the stones...it was the way I had seen some mega-stone Pokemon acting when they were still getting used to their stones...

"She'll never learn if we always baby her Gold, she's been arrogant, and cold with her Pokemon long enough, it may be harsh, but that's how the world is, it's not just fight to win, she'll learn to trust her Pokemon on her own, without us telling her to..." Kunie had been a brat since the moment we had met, but I knew Gold's harsh words had reached her, she had never liked taking orders from him, but I had seen her sometimes watch him with his Pokemon, and do the same thing with hers...she respected him, no matter how much she acted like she didn't.

Though she'd never admit it, she always took his advice to heart.

"But now all we've done is push her away from us!" At Gold's shout I looked up, he was glaring at me with hate, but his eyes were filled to the brim with tears...

"Now wasn't the time for her to come to us, when she learns to respect herself...only then will she come to us... our bond isn't broken, just bent...she'll come back...but only when she's ready...she knows we care about her...and when she realizes we'd never mean her or her Pokemon harm, our bonds will become even stronger..." I smiled softly as Gold let out a sob, covering his eyes with his hands, and lowering his head in sadness, I walked to him and put my uninjured arm around his shoulder, "We'll always be family, no matter how far away we are." Gold hiccuped, but nodded weakly, trying to hide away his tears.

I sighed and smiled at Pika, who was sitting on my shoulders, he squeaked, and nuzzled Gold's face, causing Gold to chuckle, "I-I guess you're right..."

I grinned goofily, "of course I am! Don't worry so much!" we all laughed, waving off the tense atmosphere...

Inwardly I prayed that Kunie would come out of this alright, she was a strong girl...I doubt that she would let this beat her...

But still...

* * *

 **Kyo's P.O.V:**

I stretched my arms languidly with a loud and uncaring yawn, hearing a giggle I turned to find my wife covering her mouth with an amused smile, I rolled my eyes at her, "Yes...I am human, I yawn too, shocking!" I said, mustering as much sarcasm as my being could muster. She giggled again, being careful with her slowly growing abdomen, I smiled softly at her, my smile growing again when I saw her stomach, I rubbed my hand on it gently, feeling the little tyke kicking, I chuckled quietly, and leaned over to my wife, planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Out of bed, now Kyo, you have work." Hana said in a fake stern tone.

I didn't really want to leave, but I knew I had to, I wanted one last laugh before I left though, I frowned, making sure to pout my lip, "But Honey-bun...I wanna stay with youuu! I wuv youuu!" I complained as I hugged her, and snuggled my head to her, she giggled almost hysterically, I grinned triumphantly.

Mission accomplish!

Then she started crying, I could feel panic creeping on me, the mood swings were coming up to bat!

"I love you too Kyoooooo!" she wailed as she threw her arms around my neck. I winced and edged away from her.

"Heh-heh...but as you know I gotta get to work!" I dashed to the bathroom to change and hopefully escape the growing tears in my wife's eyes.

I smiled lopsidedly at her as I threw on my lab coat, "aren't you going to stay?!" I gave a nervous chuckle.

"You know I can't dear, gotta get to the lab!" I insisted, edging to the bedroom door, my only exit.

"DON'T FORGET TO GET ME CHOCOLATE!"

"Yes dear."

* * *

I started the baby blue truck with a sigh. Driving to work, working, and then driving back home, it was all done in autopilot for me ever since the accident, I couldn't find it in myself to enjoy the job anymore.

I've gotten better in the past months, it didn't feel like my daughter hated me, and it also didn't feel like the guilt was tearing me apart from the inside out, but I didn't want to hold anyone back, I didn't want Kunie constantly worrying about us here with her overprotective nature, or making my wife's new pregnancy stressful, they needed the old Kyo back.

It wasn't easy, but I was sure as hay going to make an effort.

Reaching the lab quickly I was glad to know our neighbor Mrs. Berkley would be watching Hana while I was gone, I didn't want to leave her alone with her contractions, and random mood-swings, I had asked the professor to give me shorter work hours so I'd leave home later and get home early.

Like I said, I was making an effort, while I found it harder to smile, I was at least able to still make Hana smile.

But I was glad for the pregnancy, it gave me hope that maybe there was still one kid I wouldn't mess up raising.

Not that Kunie was messed up...just that I wasn't as good a father as I could have been...

I was disappointment in myself...

I shoved my hands in my lab coat as I entered the lab and went to my work station. Professor Juniper. had moved me after the accident, saying she didn't want anyone in that area anymore with what had happened, I knew it was my fault for making Kunie bring in Rune, I knew she wouldn't let him go without her...but I still made her come...to see _that_... I could still hear her screaming...

Just like when she got her scar...

I let out a shuddering sigh, trying to close my mind off from the bad memories, just to keep my mind busy.

Work. Just work. Don't think.

How was Kunie doing now? Was she eating well? Sleeping well? Keeping Rune in line? Was Red keeping _her_ in line?

I week wasn't long enough time for me to spend with my baby girl, and I was missing her all over again.

No wait...work...just work...don't think...

Don't think...

* * *

 **Juniper's P.O.V:**

I lightly tapped the stack of papers on the table to straighten them all out, sliding them into a folder with a swish.

Yip!

I turned around, and let a wide smile come to my lips, picking up the small Lillipup that had snuck up behind me, I rubbed the spot on it's belly, causing it to thump his foot with a lazy look on his face, I laughed in amusement, patting him on the head before returning him to the Pokeball I'm pretty sure he got out of. I walked to the door and flicked the light switch, causing all the lights to turn off, I smiled at the lab, knowing by now most of the Pokemon were asleep or going to, I closed the door behind me and locked it, I shoved my hands in my lab coat as my heels clicked loudly in the hallway, I could hear the scientists in the room closing up and putting the Pokemon to bed, I frowned as I saw Professor Nagako. leaving his wing.

I had hired him because he had been an exceptionally bright, and he was a good man, he had a way with Pokemon that astounded me, but the way he was in the lab? It was amazing, like he just knew what the answer to each test would be, like he knew what would be the reaction of mixing two unknown liquids together, I would have thought the man psychic if I didn't know any better.

But that was all before the accident with his daughter, Nagako Kunie.

Now he wouldn't smile brightly to his workers and say hi in the morning, he wouldn't go about his job with a wide smile, he wouldn't even seem happy anymore...

It was all really my fault...If I hadn't been so insistent in making the Zorua come to the lab for testing the accident with the stones wouldn't have happened, I didn't know what would happen, and I _wanted_ to know (I didn't need to), without thinking of the consequences of my actions, I had caused a Pokemon, and an innocent girl to become injured, all because of my _stupid_ curiosity.

I was so disappointment in myself for letting it all happen, and instead of helping I just _stood_ there in shock.

I had tried so _hard_ to apologize...but every time I tried Kunie blew me off, and Kyo was unresponsive...

And when I told her she _needed_ to train her Pokemon on a journey...?

That look of hate that she gave me...it was...terrifying...

I thought that maybe deep down she really did hate me, why else would she look so despised at the very thought of a simple journey? But then I had seen the way she saw Pokemon...

I had thought it was a simple fear of Pokemon when I had first met her, but after the accident I realized it was so, so much more...

Hate, unbridled, burning hate.

It was terrifying...

When she had come back...she had looked...so...so happy...but then Red, and Gold had told me how she wouldn't come near any other Pokemon except theirs...how she would keep to herself and try to avoid them. I was worried...so...so worried. Kunie had grown on me. I wouldn't lie, she really had. With her hilarious sarcasm, and sassy attitude, it was almost charming.

But then why wouldn't she let me help her? At least give her advice...

I had asked Mrs. Nagako...but...she only said there was a horrible accident a long time ago, that didn't help in letting me find out what was wrong with her...

I sighed as I opened the door to my car, throwing my bag in the passenger seat with disinterest, the drove home was quiet, and sullen.

Home...cook dinner...bed...

I'd try again tomorrow.

* * *

 _"The flight to Alola will be leaving shortly..."_

The speakers above said almost distortedly, few people below got up to try and make it, others continued on waiting, one man in particular got of the his plane almost unnoticed, his onyx eyes calculatingly looking at the airport, the Pokemon beside him was silent, looking at his master with an unamused expression, the brunette man beside them smiled charmingly at the luggage carrier that politely took his nags and the black haired man's.

"We should be getting to the car..." He advised the black haired man, who turned to look at him boredly.

"Whatever..." The man shrugged not looking bothered in the least that he was interrupted in his people watching, the large Pokemon next to him huffed in annoyance walking next to his master loyally as they all went for the exit.

The two men and the Pokemon walked to the car, gaining looks along the way.

"We should get to their home in three hours..." The brunette haired man said as he looked at the map with a smile. The black haired man grunted distractedly as he scratched the back of the fire Pokemon, that had toned down his flames in hopes of not burning anything...

"I'm...a little excited to see them..."

The black haired man looked at the sky, thinking of a black haired girl with a wide grin.

"..yeah..."

The brunette smiled to the black haired one.

"You excited to see her Haku? It's been a while."

"Yeah...Luca...I am..."

"Grr!" The Infernape grunted in annoyance, he was a bit too big for the backseat...

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **I know this seems like a filler, or a one-shot, but I felt it just wouldn't go there for some reason...**

 **I guess it should be considering it isn't that important to the story, but oh well..here it is! Deal with it!**

 **So yeah...Haku, evolved his Chimchar, and both he, and Luca are in Sinnoh! Shock!**

 **Not really considering this was actually one of the things that was bound to happen, I've been wanting to bring these two back since forever!**

 **Not much else to say...Umm...Review...or PM if you have any questions or whatever, even if you're a guest, getting a review on what you thought of the chapter would be nice...since it almost seems like everyone disappeared...yup...looking at you guys...**

 **Anyway see ya in the next chapter!**


	16. Being stronger in the dreams of a King

**K.M:**

 **So if you guys have noticed I'm sort of updating faster, which is awesome by the way, BECAUSE...**

 **Wait for it...**

 **I'M MAKING A SEQUEL!**

 **Yeah...I'm almost done with this, there's really only a couple chapters left, so I'll have the second part to this in the sequel, this was more of a part 1 of season 1.**

 **So I hope you're all ready for that!**

 **Anyway on to the chapter!**

 **I don't own Pokemon, because if I did there would be more of Gary, I own Kunie.**

* * *

 **Em's P.O.V:**

The clearing was quiet, Kunie on one side of me, and Rune on the other, though they were a bit far, I knew they were avoiding each other, and I found it quite ridiculous, because a couple of days ago I couldn't even get her to even let me near him.

I glanced at Rune from the corner of my eye, his face was down in shame, like it had been for the past couple of days, looking ready to cry, I knew this was hard for him, he was still only a pup, too childish, and naive to control himself, much less the stones. Truthfully I knew nothing about the stones, how they worked, what they did, anything, but I knew they needed help.

Things have gotten hard, really hard, we had to travel to the closes city that wasn't Driftveil city, so we headed into the forest, eventually leading off to a mountain, a steep mountain, most of the days we had been on the run had been spent up there, but I knew I needed to get them to the city, we had no supplies, and Kunie, and Rune were growing children in need of food, and water...Okay I was one too, but I was most certainly more matured than the two next to me, and could survive a little longer, we'd only been surviving off of the berries around, and small lakes, and rivers on the mountain, and even then we had walked nonstop.

I knew they wouldn't last very long, with their dark bags, and hunched tired figures anyone could tell.

We weren't going as fast as I'd hoped.

I turned to Kunie, her face gaunt, and tired, but I knew that fire of hers was still there...

I stood, having had my fill, "We should move on if we want to make it to the city before dark..." Accumula town should be close, we just had to scale down the mountain and we'd be in the forest near there, we could get home, get supplies, get out of there...

I turned to look at Kunie again, she stood almost emotionless and nodded.

I glared at her, her little pity party was getting on my nerves...

So I told her.

"Oi, you're little pity party is getting on my nerves trainer. Honestly, I thought that you'd be stronger than this, knowing I have such a weak trainer is humiliating..." I said in the haughtiest voice I could, I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just telling her how embarrassing it was to be around her, and it was, we'd be in the city soon, I needed her to grow a spine, and get confident again, not just for her sake, for Rune's too, her ignoring him was really hurting him.

I didn't have time for this.

She stared at me, her hazed over neon green eyes trying to look me in the eye but failing. I sighed in irritation.

"Tch, how disappointing..." I needed to find a better way to help them, I needed to be the strong one of the group, Arceus knows they won't be.

"Fine then stay here and rest your pathetic weak bodies, I'll be back by nightfall. We leave first thing tomorrow..." I said as I started walking away, going towards the edge of the trees on the clearing we were in.

I looked back one second to find both looking at me hopelessly, Kunie bowing her head in defeat.

Hmph, they should learn by now that I won't pull their weight, they either pick themselves up or I leave them behind...

Not that they had to know it was all a bluff for them to woman up.

Walking through the mountain that had a thick growth of trees was hard, but one with no trees seemed even harder, the trees helped me hold on and grab onto ledges and hills easier, without trees around I had to rely on my vines to help me reach the ledges, I needed to get this done as quickly as I could, and get back.

I waited for a rustle, it was bound to happen in this rough, and wild terrain, while not one I would prefer, definitely perfect for a rock type...

I didn't have to wait long. Because minutes after that the Pokemon called Sawk, appeared before me, I let my eyebrow rise in question, I should have really expected this Pokemon to be here, they always liked to challenge themselves, what better way than the uneven, and rough terrain in the mountains?

He gave a malicious smirk as he inched towards me with his hands raised in a menacing manner, I knew he was out to hurt me.

"What is such a small Pokemon like you doing here? Don't you know that being so small is what get's you-guh!" I didn't hesitate to jab him in the gut with my spiked tail as hard as I could, he fell down fainted in one fell swoop, making a small crater where he fell, I stared at his sprawled form for a moment before huffing in relief, thank goodness he wasn't all that strong. I let a confident smirk up my lips.

"If this is how strong the Pokemon here are, I'm definitely going to have to climb higher."

"Oi!" I turned, and my eyes widened as I realized I was surrounded, different Sawks everywhere. I took a step back, and let out a shuddering breath.

"You messed with our sparring partner? We're going to have to teach you a lesson, starter Pokemon!" the others made sounds of agreement, and they all took a step toward me in unison, I gulped before smirking wide.

"How noble of you, yes, I, as you say, 'messed' with your sparring partner, if this is indeed him on the ground here. I'd love to see what sort of lesson you have to teach me, though I warn you." my grin grew wider, "You better not be as weak as your friend here." I said to the, the one from before gave me an enraged look.

"And why is that?"

"Because you'll _wish_ you'd had abandoned him."

* * *

 **Kunie's P.O.V:**

Silence. It had never bothered me, I'd find myself in it often, only for someone who hated it come and pull me out, but I didn't hate silence, I'd lay on my bed all day sometimes just staring at the ceiling, not talking, not drawing (horribly), or playing soccer, just doing nothing, in silence, not a single sound...

I didn't mind silence.

But I did _this_ time.

I couldn't stand it. I couldn't bear it. I just couldn't stay in it. It was suffocating. Deafening. Hear-wrenching.

It hurt.

But as much as I hated this silence, I couldn't find the courage to break it, just break it, and make it stop.

The guilt in my chest was almost drowning me.

I could hardly believe I had fallen so low, I had placed so many walls around me to make sure this very thing didn't happen.

And then that stupid fox had to come in, and make them fall like dominoes.

It hurt, a lot. And the only thing I wanted to do was hug the living daylights out of that dumb fox, and tell him it would be alright, and act all cool, and stuff, just like _him_ because it used to calm me down whenever I was scared, and had something on my mind, it helped to know that _he_ would always be-

But _he_ wasn't.

I couldn't expect _him_ to come and fix my problems like _he_ did back then.

That's why I had built those 1000 feet titanium walls around my heart.

But _he_ never did, did he...

 _He_ never built walls to take away the pain, _he_ accepted it, and moved on, why couldn't I be like _him_?

Strong, brave, loyal.

I was weak, a coward, and a traitor.

I couldn't break this silence, because I would _never_ be like _him_.

 _("Because you're **not** me.")_

I was silent as those words echoed in my head.

 _("You're **you**.")_

Louder, louder than Rune when he falls down the stairs, louder than dad when he guffaws at a not so funny joke, louder then me when I win a trophy.

Louder than that silence.

I looked next to me, eight feet away, silent, just like me, he couldn't break the silence either. I stood up, he looked at me, his eyes looked so silent, so blue, I wanted to open my mouth, say something, anything, if it would stop making him look at me like that.

But I didn't.

I just smiled.

The silence was thick now, tense, and scary.

But it was okay.

Because for a minute, a second, probably less, it was okay...

Because he smiled back.

* * *

 **3rd person P.O.V:**

"Humans are heartless monsters who live only to injure Pokemon, they hurt your friends, take away their happiness, starve them, abandon them, hurt them, Pokemon shouldn't be in the hands of humans were they will only be mistreated."

Teary slate blue eyes cried for the Pokemon as it whimpered, the healing balm doing it's job, but not fast enough for the young boy. The boy pet the Pokemon's head, hoping to soothe it's cries of pain, this wasn't the first Pokemon to come injured and tell him tales of it's pain, and it wouldn't be the last. Not unless those humans were stopped, and by Arceus he would stop them.

These were his friends, his special, dear friends, that meant everything to him, were always there for him, and loved him.

He would stop them, each and every one. He would save his friends from the unjust agony they were being put through. He looked up to his father, so like him, his father gave his a stern serious look.

His father never smiled at him.

"One day Natural Harmonia Gropius, you will be king, when the time comes, you will change the world to what it _should_ be."

But he believed in him, that was all he needed.

"Yes father..."

Anthea, and Concordia walked up to him, standing beside him, he smiled at them, smiles which they returned, together, him, Anthea, Concordia, and his friends, they'd change the world, and free Pokemon.

* * *

N smiled feeling a sense of freedom.

He hadn't had those weird dream last night, of pain, and sadness. Nope, he slept peacefully that night, and best of all he had woken up with his new friend by his side, it was a Minccino, he was very pretty, but sometimes he was rude, N didn't mind, he was just happy he was better now.

He told Anthea, and Concordia of his dreams, they weren't the first time he had them after all, and having them continually was bothering him a bit, though he didn't want to bother his sisters, he still didn't want to have to be worrying about what they meant.

"If you have a dream that bothers you, maybe it's trying to tell you something, and you're not listening." Anthea said wisely.

"Yes, maybe N has gotten a bit to arrogant and now doesn't want to listen to the people in his dreams like he used to." that bothered him.

"I don't want to be arrogant, I just want the dreams to stop turning bad, if I only have to listen to them I will!" he had said almost determinedly, but the reaction wasn't one he expected, his sisters instead of saying they believed he could do it, only laughed, almost hysterically.

"Oh N you silly boy." Concordia giggled.

"We are only teasing." Anthea admitted as she covered her face with her hand.

N huffed, a little embarrassed his sisters had tricked him so easily.

"Do not feel bad N, we were merely having some innocent fun to make you laugh. But if these dreams are really bothering you then we should certainly do something of them." Concordia said, slowly growing more serious, and gentle, than laughing and teasing.

"A tea maybe, to make you sleep better." Anthea suggested quietly.

Concordia smiled softly, and nodded, "Yes, and some meditation exercises perhaps." N could only scrounge up his nose.

"But you're teas taste funny, and meditation means I can't play with my friends." N tried not to whine, but those teas of Concordia and Anthea really _did_ taste funny.

"Well you could always ignore us, and get back to those bad dreams of yours." Anthea said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

N frowned, those teas were icky, and meditation was boring, but he didn't want bad dreams, and he certainly didn't want to hurt his sister's feelings.

He sighed to himself before agreeing reluctantly. The two sisters smiled simultaneously, and dragged him to the tea room, where they made him tea, forced him to drink it, and then made him cross his legs on the floor.

If only there had been away to make bad dreams go away.

Concordia was there, but Anthea had left, he would wonder why, but Concordia had said not to think of anything.

"Tell me N... what do you see in your dreams?" She asked, the room only being quietly interrupted by bird Pokemon chirping through the window, he longed to go outside.

"A girl." he said without hesitation.

Concordia blinked at him in surprise, but he didn't see, he was too busy looking out the window.

"A-and what is she doing?" Concordia stuttered in confusion.

"She's crying." he said again without hesitation, remembering the little girl perfectly, the image burned in his mind.

"Why is she crying?"

"Because...because she lost someone..."

"Is she lost?"

"Yes...but no...outside she know where she is, but her mind..."

"Is lost?"

"Yes."

"Does she know she's lost?"

"Yes, she knows, she wants to stop being lost...but can't..."

"Why?"

"Because she's scared she'll forget him if she does."

"...What does she look like?"

N stopped at this one, he couldn't really answer this one.

"I don't know, she looks different every time..."

Concordia's eyebrows raised, "oh?"

"...Not physically, but sometimes I see her with her hair up, sometimes down, sometimes it's really short, sometimes it's all the way to the floor..."

Concordia stared at him with wide eyes, "her...hair...?" N looked at her and blushed deeply.

"Umm...well...it was really pretty...so I sometimes get..."

"Distracted?"

"...Yes..."

"So you don't remember anything else?"

At that N looked up, trying to keep his blush under control.

"She had beautiful green eyes!" Concordia blinked at him, wondering why he had shouted it, N never shouted...

"..."

Again the blush came back raging madly.

"I'll go now..."

"...Right..."

"...Don't tell Anthea..."

"...No promises, this is your first crush after all."

"..."

"..."

"...I really don't like you..."

"Bite me."

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **That's the end of this chapter, finally N made an appearance! Kyah! Not gonna lie, I love that little tea-haired guy, he's adorable, I love him, and he is my hubby.**

 **N: 1# Yes I am, 2# I love you too, 3# No I'm not.**

 **K.M: Yes you are. If not... I can easily delete you from this story...**

 **N: ...**

 **K.M: Back to what I was saying. N made an appearance, as have Anthea an Concordia. It was actually really hard doing N's sisters because there's just not enough content on them, so I just imagined them to be very joking, and teasing in private, but also very motherly considering they practically raised N, in return I also imagined N to be more serious in front of his father, but more childish around his sisters, and friends.**

 **So yeah, Em ran off to fight random Pokemon, Kunie is slowly healing, Rune is still scared of himself, but is glad his best friend is giving him a second chance, you also got to hear more of Kunie's past in that last part there, for those who didn't know, and yes, N has gotten a cute little crush on her, I thought it'd make sense, since I imagined Kunie being a beautiful girl, and she's the only other girl that N has seen besides his sisters.  
**

 **That's basically it for chapter 16, as I've said before part 1 of this story is almost finished, so we'll be going to part 2 soon enough.**

 **Please review, or PM me, tell me what ya think, go ahead with any questions you have.**

 **...**

 **To Guest: To answer your question, Kunie won't be going around catching random Pokemon, because as you all know, she still dislikes Pokemon, so her going out to find a Pokemon is very impossible at the moment, but if a Pokemon was forced upon her, or something, she'd warm up eventually, and keep it much like what happened to Em. SO _if_ you guys have read the one-shots or the latest chapter at least, like I hope you have, you'd see a character that will be showing up real soon, so get ready for that.**

 **To AveragePichu: You already have yours answered, yup, she's gonna have a sibling.**

 **To RedIronFang: Yes there will be more characters from the manga, show, and game, so you can be excited for that!**

 **To RedIronFang: At the end of the note, Kunie just stopped reading, she didn't want to hear anymore on the matter, she she pushed it away, like she does with most things.**

 **...**

 **Besides your questions I want to thank my kitties for pointing out those little rookie mistakes I make/made (which you can't blame me for cause that's what I am).**

 **So thank you Flusion, Y-ko, Kingex11, and AveragePichu. You guys are totally awesome!**

 **...**

 **Okay so I'm going to tell you a weird story about my dog, recently we got this golf cart, so me and my siblings jump in and drive around in it like locos, often almost crashing or hitting the chickens that are pecking around at the grass, now our dog is still just a puppy, so he sees us, gets excited...and jumps right in front of the golf cart! Do you know how much of a scare that gave me?! And when I told him to back off he ignored me, and lays down, right. in. front. of. us! He at first used to be terrified of the thing, and wouldn't go near it, and then he starts jumping in front of it! After the initial fear of the golf cart goes away he started jumping inside with us, but the minute we started driving he jumped off like a hooligan! So we forced him to stay inside instead of jumping off the minute the pedal is pressed (which ended up being the worst mistake we could make), eventually he stays longer, and longer, till it comes to the point that he loved the thing, and every time we went outside we'd find him waiting for us right in the thing, as if asking "hey we going on a ride now?", of course I didn't want to say no to his adorable puppy eyes, but at the same time there are other things I wanted to do than just drive around a golf cart all day, but my dog seemed to have a different idea, a couple weeks ago the golf cart broke, of course my dog didn't know that...so everyday he'd stand in the thing and look at us when we went out, as if asking "hey why haven't we gone for a ride?" "we going now?" "jump in guys, let's go!" "guys don't leave me hanging" "why are you trying to get me off the fun car thingy?" "guys come on, stop pushing me off!" guys just get on already!"**

 **And that's the end of my story...Hope you enjoyed it!**


	17. Let's get the gang back together!

**K.M:**

 **Aaaaaaannnnnnddd I'm back! Hey kitties, how ya doing? Don't answer that, I bet you're too engrossed on what this chapter is gonna be about! Well if you all remember chapter 15, that little bit at the end right there, yup! We're back with the old gang!**

 **Anyway noticed the new cover art? I realized I needed to change it after a while, so there it is, the base was by Grangerpixel, so if you want to use it, it's called "Voca 21", you can find it real quick if you wanna play around with that.**

 **On to the disclaimer!**

 **N: Kitty Master doesn't own Pokemon, she only owns Kunie, and the gang...**

 **K.M: And this story...**

 **N: And this story...**

 **K.M: And N...**

 **N: And...wait a moment, you don't own me...**

 **K.M: ... yes I do...**

 **N: No you don't.**

 **K.M: NOW I DO!**

 **N: EEEP!**

* * *

 **Yuri's P.O.V:**

The day was nice, the sun was shining, clear blue skies, and a fresh breeze, the day was actually perfect.

So I called Jen if she wanted to go out.

Not on a date, but just to hang out.

At a picnic...

Not that the guys needed to know that.

Not that I could tell them anyways.

They left.

There was a bitter feeling as I thought about it. I mean come _on_! We've been best friends since we were in _diapers_ , and then suddenly these guys _ditch_ me? What the hay? And the last thing they do is leave a flimsy note in our hangout! What kind of goodbye is that?!

Okay maybe I was more than a little bitter. But...I had a right to be angry, how come they didn't tell me? We were _best friends_!

It kind of hurt, I didn't let Jen know that though, all I wanted to do is finish with college, move out, and spend more time with Jen.

I didn't pick up the phone when they called, or texted.

But it hurt.

"Yuri!" I looked up and forced a wide grin on my face.

"Hey Jen!" pretty strawberry blonde hair, glowing tan skin, and teal blue eyes.

I took her hand in mine and interlocked our fingers, "How's it going princess?" I asked casually, feeling the anger from my previous thoughts ebb away.

"Wondering if you're okay." I flinched and turned to her, she was giving me a knowing look.

"Something bothering you Yuri?" She asked, I sighed, and scratched the back of my head, knowing I couldn't really lie to her.

"No...the guys ditched me to run off and travel...they didn't even bother telling me when they left..." I couldn't stop the vehemence, and hurt in my voice.

Jen suddenly stopped, causing me to stop, "Yuri, I'm sure they had a good reason for doing that, maybe...maybe they wanted you to stay here." I whirled around and glared at her.

"Why?!"

"For me."

At that I stopped, blinking at her in confusion.

She frowned softly, and slightly guiltily. "Yuri, we just started this relationship, maybe they didn't want you to leave, and break it off..."

My eyes narrowed at her, "How do you know that." her guilty expression grew, and she looked down.

"They told me, but I thought you knew about them leaving, that's why I didn't tell you!" she said hastily.

Her expression was sad, and ashamed, I couldn't fault her for it.

I sighed, covering my face with my hand.

"I guess there's only one thing to do." I felt her hand fall away from mine.

"I-I guess... Yuri...I'm sorry, and I understand if you don't want to talk to me again..."

I put my hand down and stared at her incredulously, "What? No, that's not it. You crazy? I ain't breaking up with you, nah, I was thinking more along the lines of getting some plane tickets, and going after them." I shrugged carelessly, looking at her with a hinting look, she stared at me with wide eyes.

Slowly the information sunk in.

"H-Huh?!"

* * *

 **Luca's P.O.V:**

I smiled as I looked up to the sky, Pokemon I had never seen before flying happily. I gasped in amazement.

"Wow, I do love Sinnoh, but I won't lie, Unova is beautiful." I said as I looked around the neighborhood of Nuvema town, Kunie's new hometown, I was excited to see her, we hadn't heard from her in over six months, which made us worried for a while, but had gotten brief, and short updates from her parents, that she was well, and things were okay with them, but we still found it weird she didn't tell us herself.

Haku was silent as usual, petting his Infernape quietly. It was almost soothing to see how in sync the two were with each other.

I smiled at him behind my hand, not wanting to seem rude.

"Their house is over there Haku, we should go and say hi." I advised as I pushed his shoulder slightly with my hand, he nodded firmly before walking ahead to the house I had pointed out, I could see the open ceiling that Kunie had described before. I smiled as I saw it, knowing Kunie would probably be having a screaming match with Rune about another prank he had probably played on her.

We went past the white picket fence and walked up the cobblestone walk to the white painted porch, I looked around appreciatively, Mrs. Nagako had planted many flowers around, Begonias, Roses, Tulips, Camellias, the bright colors standing out with the baby blue of the house.

I barely had enough time to see if I was presentable before Haku rang the doorbell twice, we only had to wait a couple minutes before the light voice of Nagako Hana said she was coming, the door opened slightly, but the minute she saw them she opened the door wider, and grinned, I gave a quick scan of her, her hair slightly disheveled, she looked tired, and pale, and she had deep bags under her eyes, "Haku, Yuri! How wonderful to see you two! W-what on earth are _you_ doing here?" she asked as she leaned forward and hugged Haku with slight difficulty, the two of us stared at the stomach with wide eyes.

"Either you're pregnant, or you've gained a _lot_ of weight in the past months..." Haku deadpanned as he zeroed on the bulging stomach.

She glared at Haku's blunt statement, and smacked him.

"I'm pregnant you brat."

"Nonetheless you look just as beautiful as before Mrs. Nagako." She stared at me before a smile bloomed on her face.

"See? Now why can't you be like Luca, Haku? Such a polite boy." Haku simply scoffed in offense, clearly never planning on doing such.

Mrs. Nagako rolled her eyes before opening the door wider, "Well come in, you're lucky I was craving cookies." we both sighed in relief, grateful that the Nagakos, even in pregnancy, still had a raging sweet tooth. "Is this little Chimchar? He's already so big!" she said as she grinned wider, patting Infernape on the head, making him coo in response. We all went into the kitchen were she pushed over the plate filled with chocolate chip cookies, we both took one, "Do you two want milk, juice?"

"Milk." we both said in unison, Infernape took a cookie, and munched on it loudly, growling happily.

We only waited a second before a frowned slightly, why wasn't Mrs. Nagako calling for Kunie, it was already six, by now Kunie would be home for curfew, and she would have told us if Kunie was out.

"Where's Kunie?" I winced at the lack of tact Haku used.

She raised her eyebrow high, "You mean she didn't tell you? But I thought..." she looked down before her eyes widened, and she looked at them with an apology in her eyes.

Haku tensed beside me "What? What happened to her?" I grabbed his arm before he could grab Mrs. Nagako and force her to tell him, he needed to learn to control his emotions better when it came to Kunie.

"She... left, months ago, that girl! I thought she told you..." she gave us a second look, sighing tiredly, "you remember those stones?" We both nodded weakly.

"Well there was some kind of uncontrollable power in them, so Kunie went out on a journey with two teachers to help her, and Rune master it, the last time they were here was a couple weeks ago."

Silence filled the kitchen.

I stared at Haku, knowing he might react badly, eventually Mrs. Nagako did the same, he was looking down, a tense expression on his face.

"She's gone on a journey?"

"Yes."

"I'm going after them then." My eyes widened as I grabbed his shoulder.

"Haku wait! They went on a _journey_ , they could be _anywhere_ in Unova right now! We don't know this place yet... Look, we'll call them, ask them to wait for us, then we can catch up with them, think rationally." I said as quickly as I could, holding him back so he wouldn't leave mid-sentence.

"No, you look! She's in trouble! Okay!? I need to get to her now!" he shouted at me, making me flinch back slightly. Infernape winced, but didn't move.

At that I stopped, looking at Haku in a new light, realizing with growing dread that he was hiding something. "What...are you talking about?" I asked softly, confusion filling me.

He was silent.

Mrs. Nagako stood up, looking at us seriously, "Haku, you listen to me, and you listen good okay? My daughter has been through hay and back these past years, if you have any sign that she's in trouble you'll tell me, now!" she threatened, a dark look in her eyes, Haku looked at her almost guiltily.

But we weren't going to give him a choice, he shouldn't have been keeping secrets.

Especially from me.

"...You know about...how Kunie's psychic now?" we nodded, she had told us when she had come to visit us in Sinnoh.

"I am too..except mine works a little differently...I have...telepathic empathy dreams...I...I can see into the minds of others in my sleep, and I feel their emotions..." He looked at us, and for the first time in years I saw Haku's eyes fill with tears, "She's always so sad, and scared, but not like this..." the tears almost spilled over as his voice wavered, "She's so scared right now... I need to get to her, as soon as I can." his voice cracked halfway as he stared at us brokenly.

"That's why you wanted to come here so badly..." I whispered, remembering the determination he had when he suddenly packed his bags, and asked me to go to Unova with him to find Kunie.

I never _really_ understood _why_ , I thought it was because he wanted her to travel with him, or he just wanted to visit her.

Not because he had magical dreams that told him when she was in trouble.

Didn't matter, right now he needed to know i supported him, and his strange dreams.

"Haku." He looked at me, I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You know I am with you, together we will find Kunie." that made him smile, slightly tearfully, he wiped at his eyes and chuckled deeply.

"S-sorry..."

"We can't all be strong forever Haku, I'm glad you have told me." He nodded, we turned to Mrs. Nagako, who was looking down desolately.

"So she's going through problems again then?" She asked softly

Haku nodded. "Mostly likely."

"Then find her...Arceus knows I can't..." she placed her hand on her stomach weakly.

"He's due in less than three months..." she muttered softly, looking up at us.

"Bring my baby girl back, kicking and screaming if you have to, I'll straighten her out." she huffed, placing her hands on her hips with a stern look our way, we looked at each other and smiled.

Before a thought came to my mind.

"...I can actually see that happening..."

* * *

N was a good kid.

Anyone could see it.

The grunts loved him for it.

His father found it hard to be angry at him for it.

His sisters would do anything for him because of it.

His _friends_...would do anything for him because of it.

But it didn't stop there, he wasn't just a good kid.

He was an innocent one.

He could see what was right, and wrong, and never do the latter.

But there would be some people that would make things appear differently, cloud his eyes.

And make that innocent little mind make a mistake he would forever regret.

But that didn't make him bad, he didn't know any better...

He didn't know he was wearing a blindfold his whole life.

Nonetheless... he was a good kid.

 _("I wish I could meet the girl in my dreams...")_

What would happen was not his fault.

 _("Why is that?")_

It would be the master holding the strings that was a fault.

 _("Because I want to make her feel better!")_

In the end, things would go the way they were meant to go.

 _("Why is that?")_

And the boy would make a grave mistake.

 _("Because!...it's not right for her to be sad...")_

 _But there will be no reason to fear._

 ** _("Why is that?")_**

Because the Black, and White heroes will save the day this time.

 _("I...I dunno...I just...feel it's wrong...")_

 _("So you have no good reason? How childish.")_

 _("But...it's the right thing to do.")_

 _("Human's hurt us. Humans hurt you. Remember when you had nowhere to go? When no one loved you? It will be the same.")_

 _("But...I am human...")_

 ** _(You are a freak...)_**

* * *

"Hey. You okay?"

Light filtered through the green leaves on the trees, casting small streams of light to fall on the grass blades, Bird Pokemon chirping loudly from far away, it was mostly silent.

Crimson eyes opened, connecting to slate blue eyes.

Worried.

The human was worried.

"You were hurt, so I took care of you, but I don't know if I missed anything, can you tell me if anything hurts?" The boy said, putting his face closer to the Pokemon.

Usually close contact would bother him, but he couldn't find himself to pull away from the boy that lulled his pain away just by being close. There was something about him that caused the Pokemon to instead come closer and bump his forehead with the boy's, who smiled, despite the small bruise now growing there.

"Looks like you're okay. What's your name?"

He wanted to answer, but the man told him not to.

So instead he shook his head.

"What's the matter? Does your throat hurt?" Again he shook his head.

Feeling the pain that rang at the back of his neck, he winced.

The boy noticed, "Ah! You're hurt!" he instantly latched his hands to the back of his neck, exactly where the pain originated, he could already see the pain he would receive.

But it never came.

Instead the most soothing feeling he had ever felt came, washing over him, he sighed as he pushed his head closer, hoping to receive more warmth, and comfort.

The boy chuckled in amusement.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better in no time! Oh, my name is N by the way."

The Pokemon looked up, wild tea green hair tied almost lazily into a ponytail, and large almond-shaped slate blue eyes, with a cherubic face, also incredibly short.

He was adorable.

The Pokemon winced, pushing his blade away from the child, in hopes of making sure the child wouldn't cut himself with his weapon.

He had the unfortunate fate of meeting this adorable child.

He had a weakness for adorable things.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Bear with me...yes this is another sort of filler.**

 **Hey, anyone else notice that for a Pokemon fic this doesn't have a lot of Pokemon battles?**

 **I should remedy that... Anyway, what, and who, moving on.**

 **Luca, and Haku are officially in da house!**

 **And N has found another Pokemon! He's not keeping that one though...Not much to say on this one...**

 **Meh...PM me, Review, whatever, I don't really care which one you choose...**

 **If you have any questions feel free to ask. You can read the answers below.**

* * *

 **On to the answers:**

 **RedIronFang: The stones are attaching themselves to Rune per say... You know how when a Pokemon touches a stone that makes them evolve they do, but it could be completely by accident and they would evolve anyway, because that's just what happens. Now these are not Evolution stones, but are more similar to a mega stone, in which case the evolution would only be temporary, but since he's still on his first stage they've attached themselves to him until he evolves to his second stage, in which case he would then mega-evolve, but until then the stones will stay with him.**

 **MagicWarriorDragon: I don't think she needs one either, but I will put one if you guys decide she _should_ have one.**

 **RedIronFang: It's hard for Kunie to understand that she needs to have a connection with her Pokemon, she feels that she just has to do it and get it over with, which is why it's all bumps on the road with her.**

 **Nyabear: N is the most likely pairing because Red is around his early twenties in this time, and Luca is seven years older than her, so there's no way I'm pairing them together, N is actually only three years older than Kunie, because he's four years older than Black and co, he's really only the closest choice because everyone else is like a sibling to her.**

 **RedIronFang: Yes that's the vibe she portrays on the outside, making everyone think she only uses everyone for her own selfish purposes, but in truth she's really only acting this way to not seem as close to the others, it's just her way of being, but she really cares, and worries about them, she just finds the fact that the two people she cares about are in a depressive state when other people have been worse off and are happy, she feels they're being stupid for acting the way they are so she's doing what everyone considers is tough love, a "I love you but I'm not going to let you off the hook" kind a way.**


	18. Story of a fallen Hero

**K.M:**

 **Guess who's back kitties, I am!**

 **As you may have noticed I'm trying to update at the very least once a week, instead of once every one or two months like before, so you guys better be happy about it, I'm a _very_ generous person. heh heh heh...All joking aside. I hope you all know that this chapter was hard to do.  
**

 **I don't own Pokemon, cause if I did I'd be a millionaire...I own Kunie...who isn't really worth all that much...  
**

* * *

 **Kunie's P.O.V:**

 _"Well guys...We're back." I heard three sounds of agreement from behind me, I turned around and smiled gently as I saw my friends._

 _Rune, all evolved with the stones clasped to his braces, his mane still uncontrollably bushy, and despite his serious and hulking figure, his eyes held mischief. Emerald stood next to him with a serene smile, her crest towering over everyone, and her long lime colored tail coiling around Takeshi, I smiled at him, he grinned back at me, his scarred face almost making it look like a grimace._

 _I turned to the two girls, knowing that for now this was goodbye..._

 _Rica stood there in her bright strawberry red hoodie, and dark violet jeans, her red lips giving a smirk, her hands were on her hip almost indignantly, and she was looking amused at Jenny._

 _Jenny who had just five seconds ago been grinning and laughing was now looking on the verge of tears, she was always so emotional, dressed in her Nurse Joy replica blue dress, and Nurse Joy headband she looked out of place next to everyone else, like something out of a cosplay._

 _"Hey. I'm..." I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, before pushing myself to finish the sentence, "I'm gonna miss you guys." the two looked at me and smiled, my Pokemon coming up behind me, facing the forest we had just exited._

 _"Hey, we gonna miss ya too kid." Rica said as she waved her hand dismissively._

 _"It was...fun traveling with you guys, knowing we won't all be together...makes me wonder if I'll make it without you guys pushing me..." Jenny said softly._

 _I grinned widely, "Hey come on, you may be Officer Jenny's kid, but you can still be Nurse Jenny, I can already see it!" She smiled back at me._

 _"You know what? You're right! I'll work real hard, and when I come back we can travel together again, but next time with a certified nurse!" she squealed enthusiastically, I chuckled softly at her childish enthusiasm. Turning to Rica I saw her smiling softly before catching my eye, she forced a smirk on her face instantly._

 _"Well I'm gonna miss our battles, but there'll be more." she again shrugged, looking like she didn't have a care in the world, she fluffed her short hair back and grinned, gaining a mischievous look, I already knew what was coming._

 _"GROUP-HUG!" we all shouted as we all squished together for the squeeziest hug in the world._

 _I smiled at them._

 _Glad to have met them._

 _My friends._

* * *

 _Three years ago._

* * *

Cold snowflakes fell from my hair to my face, running down without stop, I looked up, hoping maybe it'd let up, the clouds were dark and stormy, ready to snow, it didn't look like it would...

I looked back down, the silent town was asleep, which would make my job easier.

Go in, get out.

They wouldn't even notice me there.

I trudged forward, holding the two Pokeballs in my hoodie's pocket tightly, when the light blue colored house, with the round open ceiling came to view I stopped. I sighed softly and jumped over the white picket fence, coming around the house till I got to the window leading to what I knew would be my room, I jumped up to the window sill and pulled myself up with a grunt, then I came with the problem of the window.

I didn't want to break it.

I'd have to call Em.

I pulled her Pokeball out, and with the push of a button the large snake appeared before me, her newly evolved form towering over me like a monster, this form for some reason didn't scare as to when I had first met her in her first form, it was embarrassing...but I just wasn't scared of her anymore. I silently pointed at the window, she nodded, taking her vines, and pushing the window open as quietly as she could.

returning her to her Pokeball I rushed into the room, I looked around, everything was in place, just like I left it, except for one thing.

My bag.

The one I left in the hotel with Red, and Gold, it was here.

It was no surprise they got here first, they were in the car after all, but the fact that they dropped off my bag?

Don't look a gift-Ponyta in the mouth.

I took it, seeing everything was still intact, I looked down a myself, I was dripping wet...

I change of clothes and then I'd leave.

...

Right after I got some food.

...

And maybe write a letter.

I changed quickly, putting on a sleeveless royal blue midriff top, and dark grey shorts, changing my socks and sneakers as well since they were dripping wet, I also made sure that I took a thick black leather coat, it had actually belonged to dad, but I had snatched it from his closet when he had went on one of his trips.

Finally dressed I started sneaking downstairs to find a snack, I got to the entrance of the house no problem, so I headed left to get to the kitchen, it was spacious, and clearly cleaned recently, I opened the fridge door as quietly as I could, looking in I pulled things that I could eat on the road, a bottle of orange juice, some leftover beans, and chicken. Then I rummaged in the pantry for granola bars, which were aplenty with how much I ate them when I was at home, also any bagged chips or snacks lying around were also stuffed in the bag.

I sneaked out of the kitchen with my raid, getting ready to head upstairs until I heard a small sound.

I froze, looking to where it was originating, I slowly inched to the room, my footsteps thankfully soundless, I pushed the slightly opened door a bit, looking in my eyes widened at what I saw, Gold, Red, Haku, Luca, in my living room.

Sleeping.

Gold was snoring.

And Haku too, though I could hardly hear it, it was there.

I just stood there like an idiot, wondering what the hay these guys were doing here, why they were sleeping in my living room, and why the hay Luca, and Haku were here instead of in Sinnoh. All good questions, but most certainly not the time.

Snapping myself out of it I backed out as quietly as I could and closed the door on them.

I let out a shuddering breath before dashing back upstairs to my room, I closed the door, and locked it from the inside, not wanting anyone to sneak up on me while I was writing this, I scrambled around for some paper before writing the note, it took a while, I wanted to make sure I got everything that could possibly come to mind.

I part of me was regretting not being able to be here to see my sibling be born, I was gonna miss something important in my family's life, and a part of me really hated myself for it, but it couldn't be helped, maybe one day I'd meet him or her.

But not now.

I wiped my tears, unlocked my door, jumped out the window, and left, not looking back.

* * *

 **Rune's P.O.V:**

She was having another nightmare.

It was the same almost every night, like it had been through all the years I'd known her.

It was usually simple getting her to stop having nightmares, just lie next to her, and whisper soothing words.

But could I really do that?

After what I did? What if I lost control and I bit her too?

I wouldn't be able to bear it if I hurt her.

And our friendship just seemed so down the drain.

I remembered when Emerald left, I had begged her with my eyes not to leave us alone, I knew she was strong, she could stop me if I lost control, but if she left? There was nothing in the way of me getting to Kunie... It left me awake at night, just hearing Kunie crying, and turning in her sleep, small begs of not wanting to be left alone.

It hurt...so much that I just wanted to ignore her, go to sleep, and never wake up.

But I couldn't do that right now...

Kunie was having a nightmare.

I _needed_ to help her.

I had no _right_ though.

I didn't deserve her...

But I needed to give her this small sense of comfort that saving me from the others wasn't a waste of her time.

Even though it was.

I knew she felt guilty, to the point that she almost drowned...

And then Em slapped her. Leaving a bright red mark on her porcelain skin.

I had been _so_ angry I had tried to _attack_ her.

Not me.

The stones...

Using me.

So technically still me...

It was hard...being this super powered thingamabob ready to explode.

And what with me already blowing my lid twice now?

It was scary.

I inched closer to Kunie, but not daring to touch her, slowly I started whispering.

"I'm here Kunie...it's okay...you're not alone...me, and Em are right next to you."

Turns out that was the wrong thing to say because next thing I know her eyes slid open slightly, and she grabbed me. I kept myself carefully still, scared that if I moved the stones might attack her, instead of pushing me away she brought me even closer, much to my horror, and relief.

"No. Kunie, let me go, Kunie..." I whispered harshly, but even then it seemed she was still half asleep because she ignored me. I slowly tried to slide out of her warm arms but that only made them tighten around me, I realized I couldn't get out, I was stuck, next to Kunie.

Kill me now.

"Come on Kunie...Let go..." I whispered softly as I reluctantly tried to pull away still.

I froze when I felt a rumbling feeling in her chest.

Laughter.

She was laughing at me...

"Shut up, and go to sleep you brat." My eyes widened at the words.

I was so _frozen_ I almost didn't notice the soft snores that eventually came from Kunie, I turned my head the slightest bit and saw her, her face was finally calm, the rough scarring over her eye not bothering her in the least, she was asleep, _sound_ asleep, I was so _sure_ she spoke. That it was _her_ that said those tired, but _amused_ words, like she was back to normal, like maybe what happened didn't really happen...

Like Kunie was back to my old Kunie.

"Seriously...go to sleep. Now." My eyes snapped to her neon green eyes that were staring at me now with slight irritation.

Unfocused like always, not really looking at me...

But her hair was now pulled away from her face, and I could clearly see the left eye that she always kept covered, the one that was staring at me dead center.

And for some reason I asked her a question instead...

"Where did you get that scar?" I regretted the words the minute they left my mouth, Kunie didn't show any inclination she heard me, not even a twitch, she just stared, almost lifelessly.

"I got it five years ago. three years before you were born...No...it's almost been a year here now," And it almost would be, it was December, there was snow all over Unova, not even the warm sweaters Kunie wore, or the thick blanket we were wrapped in, not even the cave we were sleeping in, was warm enough. It was really cold...

"So almost six years...I'll be eleven soon..."

It was silent again, Kunie's breath coming out in cold silent puffs.

"Kunie?" I whispered again, almost scared to break the silence and the trance Kunie had fallen into.

"Yeah...?" I sighed in relief when she answered softly.

"Remember what I said before?" I didn't know why I was whispering, but I felt if I spoke any louder Kunie would shut me out again.

"...What?"

"That...I'll stay with you...no matter what..."

"...Yeah...I remember... _I laughed at you that day_..." the last words where almost silent, taken away by the howling wind.

"...Well before...when I... hurt Red..? I felt like... _breaking_ my promise..." the words came out weakly, and haggardly...

"...Why?"

"Because I was scared...that I would hurt someone... hurt you..." she was silent again, my chest heaved at the pain in her silence, what if she didn't accept me anymore? What if she hated me now? it would be a nightmare...

"I _remember_ that day...so I'll make sure _you_ remember _this_ day. I know _you're_ scared... But I'll _stay_ with you, no _matter_ what, I _promise_."

Silence, except it wasn't.

We were laughing.

Like lunatics...

"T-that w-was so c-cheesy!" She gasped out, her cheeks turning red.

"I-I know y-y-you sounded s-so s-stupid!" I giggled out.

Out laughter echoed.

And then we woke up Emerald.

She glared harshly at us.

"Will you two idiots shut up, it's three in the morning, I'm trying to sleep over here!" The Serperior hissed out, looking annoyed and confused at the same time.

Instead of quieting down Kunie laughed even more, and grabbed Emerald's side, and with slight difficulty pulled her closer to us into a squished hug, still laughing.

I had never seen her so happy.

Even when we went to see the gang back in Sinnoh.

Not even when her dad got her a skateboard for her birthday.

Even when I got her that pine-cone I found in the backyard!

"W-why are w-we laughing?" I asked, but I wasn't answered.

"Oi let me go you crazy kid!" Em yelled, as she struggled slightly against Kunie.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Kunie laughed, so I laughed. I never knew her laughter was so _contagious_.

"What are you do-ha-ha-no I'm ticklish there-ha-ha-ha!" Kunie then started tickling Em, hoping to get a laugh out of the snake, and for the first time in forever, I heard Em laugh, I don't mean a giggle, or a chuckle, I mean full-blown laugh, guffaws, and snorts, the whole combo, I found myself jumping in on the tickle party, and before I knew it we were all on the floor laughing.

I don't know how long we lied there laughing, but I knew that when we stopped we were breathless.

"W-why the hay did you guys do that?" Em tried to sound angry, but with the breathless chuckles still in her voice it was hard to find her intimidating, even with the extra feet in her height, I grinned as she sent me a glare, Kunie grabbed us both and forced us to her side in a hug.

"Okay. No more emo Kunie, she was annoying as hay." Kunie said good-naturedly, Em smirked.

"Good, she really was." Em agreed.

"Yup." I added with a chuckle.

"No more silent brooding Rune, he was also annoying."

"Hey!"

"Yup, he really was." Em agreed again.

"And no more sarcastic Emerald."

"I kind of like her." Em would have shrugged if she still had shoulders.

"Get rid of her!" I chimed.

We all laughed again.

"Well I don't know about you two weirdos, but it's still three in the morning so I'm going back to sleep." Em said as she started lying down.

"Not yet Em." At Kunie's order Em raised her head again.

"What?"

Kunie smiled at her, "I'm ready to tell you guys my story."

None of us hid our interest...well Em _tried_...

Tried being the main key word.

A sigh, a smile, and a start.

"I wasn't _always_ an only child, I once had an older brother. He was my _best_ friend." Both our eyes widened at the soft declaration.

A smile was on her lips.

"He was a trainer though, so when he came back it was always with new Pokemon friends, or some trinket he found for me on his journey. Dad, and mom were always so proud of him, he was just a good person, helping anyone, and everyone he saw, even if it seemed beyond his capabilities. I wanted to be a trainer too, just _like_ him, and it was no surprise...I grew up around it... But one day things just went...wrong..."

* * *

 _Five years, nine months ago._

* * *

 _The small house around the corner was usually filled with laughter, shouts of joy, or children playing, today it was quiet._

 _Just behind the house stood the garage, filled to the brim with tools, and car engines, a half-finished car inside, though ignored at the moment._

 _"Honestly! Why can't I come?!" The high pitched voice whined, the little short-raven-haired girl whined, stomping her foot with a huff, she was standing behind the boy that wouldn't turn to her and answer her face-to-face, too busy working on the broken bike in front of him to look at her._

 _"Because... you have to finish school." another voice answered, young but patient, the boy's._

 _"I can do it on the road like you!" The young girl huffed as she crossed her arms, wishing he'd just turn around._

 _"Ehhh! When did you get so smart?" The boy jokingly said, the girl frowned._

 _She knew what he was doing, he always did it, he'd say something to distract her so she wouldn't think to argue._

 _Daddy did it too._

 _"Stop changing the subject!" she reached forward and grabbed the boy's brown jacket sleeve._

 _"Eh I guess you're right. You're already in first grade...too smart for your own good..." he muttered under his breath, turning to her and smiling gently, the brown tresses shaking slightly from under his cap, so unlike his sister's, his bright blue eyes clashing with her greens, a smile against her frown._

 _He ruffled her soft black hair softly, smiling at her so gently it was clear they were close._

 _"You will come with me, one day, when you're older like me, I'll come back for you, and I'll take you with me on a journey, how does that sound?" Like she wouldn't go with him now._

 _She was tired of having to stare at his back as he walked away from the house. Tired of hearing him tell her not to cry, but instead laugh loudly every time he left._

 _Tired of being left behind._

 _But she didn't want to tell him otherwise, to make him feel bad, so she stayed quiet._

 _Instead she looked down and asked a question she always asked, "When will you come back?"_

 _He always gave the same answer. "When the sun rises."_

 _"So tomorrow?"_

 _"When the sun rises."_

 _A riddle he told again, and again, but she could never figure out._

 _"That doesn't make sense..."_

 _"...Hey, you want to help me fix my bike kiddo?"_

 _"I wish you had a motorcycle, those are cooler."_

 _"And also too big for a 15 year old to ride. You know I don't have a license to drive those things...Besides don't you like the car I'm making?" He said, absently motioning to the half-done car.  
_

 _"Then get one, and no, your car is ugly."_

 _"Mom would kill me. And my car isn't ugly, it's just not finished." He continued to find excuses to not fall for his adorable sister's puppy eyes._

 _She decided to stop the argument with the car, she knew there was no way he would change his mind about his silly car._

 _"What about daddy?"_

 _"...ehh he'd probably go for it."_

 _"Yeah...daddy's crazy."_

 _"Weren't you just saying to get a motorcycle just a minute ago?"_

 _"I still am."_

 _"But you just said-"_

 _"I know. But if you have a motorcycle you can get here faster."_

 _"Ah."_

 _Despite their banter she joined him in fixing the broken down bike reluctantly, eventually finding herself having fun, despite her earlier refusal._

 _The two laughed, and teased each other, sometimes stopping short on fixing the bike to have a tickle fight._

 _They fixed his bike though... eventually..._

 _He had a last lunch with his family before again leaving the house._

 _"I love you Kunie" being the last words he said to her as he left the house._

 _Not knowing a foolish little girl followed him._

 _Followed him far off into the country, with a small bag filled with snacks she had sneaked out of his bag, and clothes she had pulled out of her closet. But she didn't stop for a second...  
_

 _They found themselves in a ruin, tall, broken pillars standing proudly, and stones meant to be steps leading to a podium...her brother walked up to the podium, looking around as if searching for someone...  
_

 _A group of people...trainers...so much older than him... With weak Pokemon, strong Pokemon, all sorts, all types._

 _She watched as they ganged up on him, attacked him, his Pokemon...his Infernape..._

 _Him._

 _She wasn't scared...no... her brother was strong..._

 _A man walked up to him from beyond the group, speaking, saying he wanted something, something from her brother. He had a Pokeball, he didn't call it out as he opened the Pokeball..._

 _...And then she was scared..._

 _It was terrifying._

 _With giant, expanding wings looking like death, red, scarlet colored eyes looking hateful, and a gaping maw made of steel, readying a blast..._

 _In her brother's direction._

 _She didn't hesitate to run forward. Try to save her beloved brother._

 _But she could only watch as the attack grew closer to her brother, his silent face as he stared death in the face and grinned._

 _"Kunie! Run!"_

 _Because her brother always knew, he always knew when she was there._

 _He knew she had followed._

 _And she did run, straight towards him, and he **knew** , he knew she wasn't running away, so instead of telling her to leave he opened his arms, hugging her when she ran into them, praying they wouldn't hurt him, because how dare they? This was her brother, her amazing, cool, older brother, who she wanted to be like, they had no right to touch him, no right to come near him._

 _He was too good._

 _He held her in his arms, protecting her from the blast, his brave face on, bruises and cuts all over as he smiled at her weakly, as he smiled at his Infernape weakly. The one that kept trying to get up, and protect his friend, his trainer._

 _He told her to **never** be afraid._

 _To be **strong** , be brave, stand tall._

 _That he **loves** her._

 _She remembered his sky blue eyes closing._

 _Forever._

 _"RAI!"_

 _The hatred she felt._

 _The anger._

 _She remember charging blindly at the man, the Pokemon responsible._

 _But they didn't care, the man swiped his hand at her almost boredly, not even looking at the little girl on the ground bleeding over her eye from where his ring cut._

 _Not caring of the fear he induced._

 _The hard-core, horrifying nightmare he had caused._

 _The life he took that day, the many he ruined, the family he broke._

 _Because he wanted something._

 _And no foolish little girl, and her brother would stand in his way..._

 _That was the last time Nagako Kunie didn't run away from something._

* * *

"By the time the authorities found us _he_ was long dead, and I was too traumatized to even say what happened... I didn't speak for a year, and when I finally did nothing good ever came out, I used to have friends, but I made sure they all hated me soon after, I felt that if they didn't understand me it'd be better if they backed off, I pushed everyone away, and ran from my problems..." Kunie said, laughing bittersweet.

"I don't think I ever moved on...even now...I...find it hard to even talk about him...I haven't gone to his grave since the funeral... all his Pokemon? they've been left in a daycare system since he died, dad still sends money to them to keep taking care of them..but..."

"I should be the one to pull them out."

Em raised her head in question.

"What are you saying trainer?"

She smiled at us. "I'm saying I think it's time I woman up and do what I should have done years ago, I'm getting my brother's Pokemon back." Me and Em looked at each other before grinning.

"Hey the more friends the better!" I said optimistically, Kunie looked at me worried.

"Are you sure? You don't think it'll bother you?" she asked softly, I grinned.

"Kunie! Let's make me evolve!"

She was silent before a grin made it's way to her face, "yeah!" she shouted.

"Yeah!" I echoed.

"YEAH!" we both shouted together, Em rolled her eyes.

"Now that the sap story is over can I sleep now?"

"Mean..." me and Kunie muttered to her.

"True." she said with a huff, coiling...around us...

"Never realized you were so warm Em." I said as she coiled her tail around us.

"Shut up."

"No-no, he's right, you're very warm for a snake, aren't snakes supposed to be cold-blooded?" Kunie added, an amused smirk growing on her face.

"Go to sleep."

"Yeah, maybe she's sick."

"Shut up."

"Or...blushing!"

" **GO TO _SLEEP_!** "

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Not gonna lie, this chapter was hard. I feel like I could have done better for Rai.**

 **So yeah, I'm not gonna say much to let you guys drink it all in. I know this is a hard pill to swallow.**

 **So review, PM me, whatever you feel like after reading that.**

 **I realized I put blood in this chapter, but I felt it wasn't all that bad... it only mentioned it. Nonetheless..** **Did you guys think this chapter was a bit much?**

 **I dunno.**

 **I guess why I wrote this was because I recently watched episode 2 of season 4 of Merlin...**

 **I cried... So I watched some scenes of old man Merlin to cheer me up, I cracked up when he went "Dragoon! The great!", Merlin is just too funny.**


	19. A family drives you insane!

**K.M:**

 **Hey kitties, I didn't say much in the last chapter huh? Well anyway, yup, Kunie used to have an older brother, and now he's dead, but as you can see Kunie is doing a lot better than she did at first.**

 **On to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, because if I did, Pokemon like Charizard would be Dragon/Fire.**

* * *

"Rune, Shadow ball!" The small fox pup opened it's small snout to create the ball of darkness, sending it towards the snake.

"Em, Leaf Tornado!" The snake whipped her tail, causing the shadow ball to disappear into the tornado, leaving Em unscathed, and with a teasing smile.

"Rune control it back to her!" The fox grunted with difficulty as he forced the Shadow ball to turn back and hit Em.

"Em dodge!" The snake swiftly did so, staring at Rune tauntingly.

The fox growled.

"Rune...Torment!" Rune grinned cockily as he started dancing around Em, jumping on her head, stepping on her tail, headbutting into her, anything to bother her, Em growled, and almost smacked Rune, Rune avoided it lithely.

"Em...Hyper Beam!" The snake grinned as she gladly summoned the large laser, sending it towards the fox.

The trainer was silent as the attack went towards her Pokemon.

She jumped into the fray and grabbed her Pokemon out of the way, dodging the Hyper Beam easily.

The three were all in the field, gasping tiredly.

Kunie smiled at her two Pokemon before setting the fox down, "Good exercise you guys, soon we'll have our fighting strategy down pat." The two made sounds of agreement. Looking happy as could be.

* * *

 **Kunie's P.O.V:**

These past six months have been insane... As insane as things could get with a crazy trouble-making fox, and an almost emotionless creepy snake.

We had trained Rune to level 26, but it still wasn't enough to get him to evolve, it was tiring. I had gotten tons of TMs, and HMs, and I had used them to help my Pokemon become stronger. I had researched Rune's move set, and realized without HMs Rune's move set would be bland and boring.

He had learned Feint Attack, and Torment, we used a TM to have him learn Shadow ball, we had kept Dark Pulse from years ago considering it was such a powerful move. He had also gotten much faster, he was almost at Emerald's level, which I was quite proud of.

We did have intense training after all.

Meanwhile Emerald had learned Leaf Tornado, Hyper Beam, Mega drain, and Leaf Blade.

I had learned to avoid Fighting, and Bug type attacks, considering they were stronger against Rune, and to avoid Fire, Ice, Psychic, and Flying, because Emerald was weak against those, and Bug types.

It was harder because Em was weaker against most types, but we made it work with her swift body.

Both my Pokemon were fast, so I had to be fast.

I had realized some time ago that as long as my Pokemon were fighting I would feel uncomfortable, so I eventually started joining them in their fights, helping them avoid moves, distracting, or grabbing the opponent to help them hit.

It became our fighting style.

I liked it.

They liked it.

Everyone wins.

Then I had gone, and given a call to the Pokemon Daycare in Sinnoh, and had them send my brother's Pokemon over, so we had gained three more on our team.

An Arcanine called Flash (I bet you can guess why, yep, another fast Pokemon), a Lucario called Adolfo (I believe it means noble wolf), and...an Infernape.

Called Sulfur.

The same one from before.

The minute he had come out of the Pokeball he had embraced me, and then stuck by my side 24/7, **_literally_**.

When I asked him why he said it was because that would be "what Rai would want", I thought it was a bit soon to hear his name, but I knew the best way to heal would be to have him by my side, so I dealt with the fire monkey and his tendencies to point out things that I did that "reminded" him of my brother.

Flash (The Arcanine) had been playful, almost innocently so, he kept Rune occupied from his little depression spells, also cheered him up when he wanted to play, I'm not gonna lie that was a huge help for me.

Adolfo (the Lucario) though seemed like he was bipolar, because one second he would be meditating peacefully, the next he's biting at Rune's head for touching him. After the next three times of him losing his temper I confronted him, and he told me he had temper problems, but he was doing better... and he said my aura was very...soothing.

I have no idea what the hay that means...

So I got another Pokemon that stuck by me 24/7, Rune made three, and since Flash was always with Rune, that made four, and then Em was always wanting something or another, whether it be wanting a brush, or a snack, she always wanted something.

So she stuck by me 24/7 too, basically everyone became inseparable.

It was annoying...

Especially at night, the tent wasn't all that big...

Nonetheless they all became part of our little family circle easily.

Sulfur (The Infernape...I'm only reminding you so you don't forget) had to help with the fire, be it getting wood with Em, or cooking with me, it was his job to do it.

Flash was in charge of carrying equipment, or bags, since he was sort of like a horse, I told him so, he took it good-naturedly, and laughed, saying he did.

Adolfo was in charge of also helping with the cooking (Though he took my apron, saying he _refused_ get himself dirty, I slowly started to realize why he was called Adolfo, he really did think he was a noble), and setting up the tent.

Emerald was in charge of taking care of Pokemon nearby, Flash often joining.

And Rune...He was still the youngest of the group, no matter how childish Flash was, so I gave him the simple task of passing me something when I needed it, map, spatula, brush, etc...

I had thought it'd be a mess, but we all worked well together, I was proud.

...Though I never really got around to buying a bigger tent.

* * *

 **Yuri's P.O.V:**

"We'll find em. We'll find em, no prob." I muttered to myself encouragingly.

"Honey..."

"We just need to get to their house, and get directions. Yup, We'll find em."

"Sweetheart..."

"Besides, knowing Kunie she probably refused to even leave the town! Yeah, We'll find em easy."

" _Babe_!"

I was stopped by two hands on my cheeks, my face directed to look into large, dark, teal eyes...

Beautiful large, dark, teal eyes actually.

I was captivated.

"Babe, you need to _breathe_ , _preferably_ before you start hyperventilating." the smooth voice said the words slowly, as if talking to a child.

Half of me was annoyed.

The other didn't want her to stop looking at me like _that_.

The second half was winning.

Unfortunately Jen wasn't reading my mind right now like she usually was so she let me go when I had started breathing like a normal person.

I sighed, listening to her advice, and eventually she took my hand in hers, I sighed happily at the warm feeling of her small hand in mine, I entwined our fingers happily, resisting the urge to start swinging our hands like a little kid.

Which I failed at by the way.

"Okay, first order of business, we need to get to her house." She told me, pulling out a GPS from her bag.

I smiled as I pulled out the address scribbled messily on a scrap of paper, Jen had told me to write it down because I had a terrible memory and would probably forget in two seconds.

She was right.

I also forgot it was in my pocket so I was happy that Jen gently reminded me to _which_ pocket it was...

"Alright...now how do we get there?" I asked her, she frowned.

"Would you rather take a taxi or walk?"

On one hand I wanted to get there quickly.

On the other hand I wanted Jen to myself a little longer, I knew it wouldn't be long before I'd have to introduce Jen as my official girlfriend.

That be nerve-wracking.

When they all ganged up on Jen and me to admit we were dating I had just blatantly lied every time because I knew of how shy Jen was.

I _wanted_ to be with her, but I definitely didn't want my friends to chase her off.

She was sensitive.

And sweet.

And adorable.

And I should stop now.

Thankfully Kunie warmed up to her pretty quick and took it easy in the interrogation.

It made me glad for once that Kunie was a girl. She was really helpful sometimes.

"Walk." I said shortly and she nodded, taking my hand and walking, we talked on the way, about the most random things, we played twenty questions, and I spy, eventually though we just settled for silence. Half way through the trip I realized we still had our bags...

And that Jen wasn't as strong a I was.

So of course being the gentleman that I was I politely took her bags from her.

She thought it was very chivalrous.

Hear that?

Chivalrous.

That's a word only _good_ boyfriends get.

I think...

I have no idea what it means.

Nonetheless I got brownie points with my boo.

* * *

 **Sulfur's P.O.V:**

I never thought I'd see the day...

But here it was.

Here she was.

She looked so much more different than when she was a child, the most noticeable traits being her taller size, which I commented on, the strange violet fringe, which I also commented on, and the scar.

I decided to leave that one out. I didn't want to bring bad memories after all.

Her impression of me was so much different from all those years ago.

I remembered after the accident I had been sent to the Pokemon center to heal, which took weeks, when I was discharged and taken back home I had gone to comfort Kunie...

She had just screamed...and screamed, and screamed...

As if I was some kind of monster, I didn't understand at first, so I tried to get closer to her, but then she looked at me...

There was so much terror in her eyes.

I was taken to a daycare that day...

I didn't resist...

I knew if things were as bad as I thought...she wouldn't be seeing any Pokemon for a long time...

Especially me.

And of course I was right...

But it still really hurt, she was someone who I cared about. But to see her look at me with such fear?

Despite how much I wanted to be with her, comfort her, so we could mourn together...

It wasn't worth staying there and making things worse for her.

Almost six years later...

And here she was, laughing, hugging, _joking_!

As if the accident had never happened...

Knowing I could be close to her again was like a closure to me...like it wasn't really my fault Rai was dead. For years I had tried to tell myself otherwise, that those haunting terrified eyes weren't pointed at me, that she didn't hate me, but I hadn't believed it until Kunie smiled at me after she had gotten me out of my Pokeball...

I saw such cherishing in her eyes, remembrance, all the fun we had had when she was younger...

She never blamed me...I knew I shouldn't blame me either.

But I swore to myself, that from now on I'd never let her have that fear again, I'd never let her feel that fear, I'd protect her, the precious person of my best friend...

"Monkey snap out of it, and help with the fire." The snap from the snake made me grin.

Serperior, called Emerald, or Em, emotionless, cold, and uptight. She was a very majestic Pokemon, but I couldn't help but find the way she bossed the other Pokemon around emotionless amusing...

And alluring...

Not that I'd let her know that...

"Just deep in thought Missy. I'll get right on it." I mused with a grin as I watched her raise her eyebrow almost skeptically.

Of course she never showed emotion, so I couldn't tell...

"You really think I care? Get on it." With a huff she went back to Kunie's side, complaining that she wanted a brush over her scales, that they were too tight, so she was probably going to shed soon...

I'll admit I could do without the shedding...

But nonetheless that Emerald was an enigma...

A cute one...

I walked over to Flash who was moving his tail around as Rune tried to catch it.

Keyword being _tried_.

* * *

 **Flash's P.O.V:**

I yawned as I stretched my front legs, just before I closed my mouth I felt something... distasteful fall in, I spluttered, and spit to get whatever the hay it was out.

Dirt.

I look up to find the culprit.

Rune.

I let a grin fall on my face, "Oh you'll pay for that!"

The small fox yipped as he scattered away to Kunie, hiding behind her, making her exclaim in annoyance.

"Honestly, I'm cooking you brat! Go bother someone else!" With that he dodged behind Sulfur, who almost accidentally sat on him, then he hid behind Emerald, whom only stared creepily at him.

I chased.

Almost smacking into Adolfo, who growled at being interrupted in his 1 hour morning meditation.

I thought it was silly too.

But he said he needed to to meditate to keep his aura calm...

Or else he'd blow us up to kingdom come.

Not that I have any idea what that even means.

I dashed after him, this time carefully avoiding Adolfo and bounding after him.

"I want revenge!" I called out looking ready to eat him, causing the small fox to squeak out in panic.

"It was a joke Flash! A joke!" he screamed as he ran around the perimeter of the camp.

I caught up with him easily and scooped him up in my mouth, causing him to flail in panic.

"Ha-ha-ha, now for my revenge!" I growled playfully as I went near the lake we had camped by with a flick of my head I threw him in the water, Rune screaming the whole way.

His head popped out of the water, with him gasping, when he had gotten out I laughed at him.

He looked like a drowned cat.

* * *

 **Kunie's P.O.V:**

I. Am. Being. Driven. Insane.

How do trainers do it?

Have hundreds of Pokemon and _**NOT**_ go insane?

Because I was ready to rip my head off...or maybe their heads off.

They were loud, rambunctious, crazy, badly-tempered...

And...and-and didn't know how to share a tent.

Yeah.

It was hard to live with these guys.

I think Em was on her last sliver of patience with Sulfur constantly flirting with her, which I found creepy by the way...

Of course that just meant she had to come to me and drive me up a wall, "I want you to brush me", "I want a snack", "Put Rune in his Pokeball, he's being annoying".

That in itself was annoying.

Also she was obsessed with sweets, which I totally understand because I'm the same, but it got annoying when all she wanted to do was eat sweets, especially when someone bothered her, which was always. I have to put my foot down eight times a day just to get her to behave.

I was just about ready to put them all in their Pokeballs, and bury them deep underground, and then hightail it out of there!

Of course I forced all my pent up frustration and stress into the training, punching trees, taking runs, swims, or even practicing avoiding different attacks with them, it's built up my endurance and stamina better than ever, I'm proud to say I'm faster than I've ever bee.

Even when I played soccer.

Soccer.

Something I dearly miss.

So I forced all my Pokemon to learn how to play.

I'm not evil or cruel.

Just fair.

If they expected me to clean up after all their messes, they were gonna have to pay up and pay up good, we had games every other day, and played constantly on the road, passing the ball to each other or kicking it over tree branches.

It was a good team exercise.

We were all in sync.

It's been eight months since I've left, my little sibling would probably be a couple months old now, I wondered if I was ready to go back.

I felt ready.

I felt...

Whole.

My team didn't seem like my team, more like my little brothers and sisters, we were a family now, I was just regretting I hadn't known that years ago.

Sulfur had suffered so much being far away from me, we would have nightly talks were we would talk about our past.

Me, and Sulfur always ended up talking about my brother.

And for the first time in years...it didn't bother me at all.

I gladly spoke of him, I didn't remember much since it had been a long time ago and I was pretty young, but Sulfur did a good job of filling the gaps in my memory.

Adolfo was a great person-uhh... _Pokemon_ to meditate with, the complete silence and calmness he seemed to ooze when we meditated was almost magical with the way it relaxed me instantly...

But he still got mad about everything.

Seriously he has anger issues.

He once got mad because Flash slightly brushed at his elbow...

Slightly.

Man I'd understand if he had pushed him... but a brush?

I was the only one he let touch him, in fact he was quite clingy to me, much like well...

All the others.

And while Sulfur was great to talk to he was also very...umm...how do I say it...overprotective?

I once tripped...over a twig... he thought I needed to go to the hospital and get all the doctors to operate on me to make sure I'd be okay.

He's overprotective crazy.

Flash is sweet, never gets mad, is always taking everything in good stride, and is always helping out...

But with him joining Rune in his new pranks was driving me insane.

Yes.

Rune has started doing pranks again.

Sigh...

I'm going insane.

* * *

 **N's P.O.V:**

Today I had played with my new friend, his name was Takeshi, I had reluctantly asked if he had a trainer, he said it was complicated, but he didn't say no.

One part of me really wanted to ask him if his trainer hurt him, but his face told me he wouldn't appreciate my worry over that.

The conversation was over.

But now that Takeshi was better he told me he was leaving now.

I was a little hurt.

I had gotten attached to my new friend, and if he left I'd miss him.

Dearly.

But not just that...what would happen to him?

"What do I do Concordia?" She smiled softly.

"Nothing. What the Absol wishes to do will be his choice, and his only." she said mysteriously.

"But what if his trainer hurts him again? I am sure he is going back to him! If he goes back he will be hurt again!" Tears spilled down my cheeks steadily, her eyes softened as she leaned closer and brushed away the tears with her long sleeves.

"Our destiny always interweaves with the truth, and ideals Lord N... the Absol searches for a truth...it is your ideal to see him with you, but it is just not to be." She stood, leaving me sitting there quietly, I just sat there. To think, I looked out the window and saw something that made my heart thud in my chest.

Takeshi was leaving.

I stood and ran out the door to follow.

"Takeshi no! Please do not leave! I do not wish for harm to befall you!" I pleaded as I caught up to him and grabbed onto his pure white fur.

He stood and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Harm? What harm could possibly befall me?" He asked as he looked at me in confusion.

"Y-your trainer! Trainers are evil! Humans are evil! If you return you will feel only pain, as all of my friends have!" Takeshi's eyes widened.

"N...are you insane? Why would humans hurt me?"

I knew he was confused, or maybe trying to hide the truth.

But it didn't matter I already knew.

"Your trainer will hurt you again if you go back to him! Don't you want to stay?" I needed to convince him to stay.

"N, the humans have never hurt me, I do not know why you speak as if they were another species, you are human aren't you? You have never hurt me, it is the same with the other humans..." I knew he didn't understand, the evil that was out there, that I saw everyday.

I didn't want him to leave.

I wanted to show him my skateboard, and play basketball with him, and show him all my other friends.

I didn't want him to die like I had seen so many Pokemon die.

"I cannot explain it to you now, I must go, but I promise you N, I will return one day."

I watched as he walked away from the clearing of the forest.

Watched as he said goodbye.

Watched as he walked to his death.

For some reason I pictured a black-haired, green-eyed princess walking away with him.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Hey my little kitties, have you been bored? Have I made your day?**

 **Good. Love me.**

 **Anyway, back to the real stuff, Kunie has finally regained her Bro's PKMN from the daycare in Sinnoh, it has been eight months since she left Red and Gold, and now she's stronger and better than every.**

 **Ready for a great come back!**

 **Also you may hate me next chapter...**

 **Sorry.**

 **Don't be mad.**

 **Review, and/or PM me, or whatever!**


	20. The waiting was too long

**K.M:**

 **Hey my kitties, I assure you, you will hate me for this chapter.**

 **...**

 **Don't take a sneak peek, take your time and read through all of it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, and hate the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, cuz if I did there would be an official Ash/Misty kiss!**

* * *

I'll admit, working with a new team wasn't easy.

We adjusted of course, teaching them our new fighting style, which in the end made us look like some kind of circus that had way too much time on their hands and next to no idea as to what they were doing.

But a circus nonetheless.

I'd say Flash was the fastest with his Extreme Speed attack, which may I say is mega awesome when you're actually _on_ the Pokemon.

The strongest was Adolfo with his Close Combat, and Zen Headbutt.

Emerald had the most evasiveness, no one could touch her with her slithery body and fast, sharp movements.

Sulfur was the most nimble, using the opponents body against them, sort of like Karate, which I thought kind of weird.

And Rune was the _most_ confusing, his movements were unpredictable, wild, and reckless to the point where it seemed it wouldn't work, but somehow, unnaturally it did.

Obviously though I worked best with Rune.

* * *

 **N's P.O.V:**

The girl from my dreams was different now, she wasn't constantly changing how she looked, either she was much older with long hair, or she was younger with long hair, or short hair. In one dream she was much older, with soulless green eyes, like a hollow shell of her former self, gone were the smiles, gone were the tears, there was just no expression, she was staring at me this time, unlike all the other times when she had acted like I wasn't there, she was holding my hand in hers.

Then she had stared screaming, _begging_ to not be alone, I had been so scared when she had just dropped to the floor, silent.

I had woken with a shout for her to wake up, to answer me.

In another dream she was young again, around my age, she had another person with her, but for some reason I couldn't see who it was, like there was a shadow over their face, they had talked to me as if we were old friends, and played with me, then the other person disappeared, and she was crying again, I tried comforting her but my hands kept going through her, like I wasn't real.

I had woken with tears falling down my cheeks.

In another she was in the rain, trying to shield herself from it under a store stand, her hair cut short and choppily up to her neck, tears down her bandaged eyes as she hugged a brown package close to her chest, the other person was a couple feet away from her, also in the rain, but he looked different, transparent, she then threw the package down, the boy then disappeared, and then so did she.

I had woken with a a sad pain in my chest.

And then I had a different dream.

In another she was talking to me, telling me about how she felt better when I was with her, this made me really happy, of course, I was glad that she wasn't alone anymore, she was feeling better, nothing bad happened in the dream, it was just me and her in an endless grassy field, flowers all around us, and nothing as far as the eye could see, white puffy clouds the same color as her knee-length dress. Nothing bad happened though, we just talked, and talked, about the most senseless things, like our favorite color, or our hobbies. She liked soccer, I liked basketball, she liked music, I liked skateboarding.

We both loved Pokemon though. It was what we mostly talked about, sometimes we'd talk about our favorite Pokemon, for some reasons she always chose Zorua, and I didn't understand why, when I asked she'd just smile mysteriously.

I liked that dream the best, because she was never crying in that one, and she was always smiling at me.

She was _happy_.

So was I.

I wanted to protect her, so seeing her happy and safe for once put me ease.

I had woken with urge to see her.

* * *

 **Jen's P.O.V:**

 _Seven months ago..._

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Yuri shouted at the other two, who flinched at the anger in his tone.

He was angry. Very angry.

I winced as he continued to shout at them, I couldn't really blame him for being angry, his two best friends up and left without a single sign of them leaving.

But I hate shouting.

I grabbed his hand, knowing Yuri often craved physical contact, and it was soothing for him.

He looked at me and his eyes softened, he knew I was telling him to calm down, he sat back and leaned on me silently, Luca, and Haku with guilty eyes, Luca more than Haku.

The hotel room was quiet.

In it was apparently Kunie's two trainers, Red, and Gold, Luca, Haku, her parents, and Yuri, and I.

I wanted to speak up, say something, but I felt too out of place, I hadn't known Kunie as long as the other people in the room, I would have loved getting to know the kid better, but...

She's kind of off gallivanting across the world right now.

A loud clap rang, everyone looked at Kunie's mom who determinedly looked at everyone, "Well in that case everyone there's nothing that can be done, if Kunie doesn't want to be found, trust me, she won't be, but until then everyone I suggest we all calm down and keep doing what we were doing, Kunie would be very disappointed if she finds out we had been fighting over something like this, there's nothing we can do, so we will just wait and see what she'll do." She looked around the room and nodded.

"Kunie is a good kid a heart, but I think some alone time will do her good." the pregnant woman continued as no one spoke, I silently agreed with her, Kunie was a growing pre-teen, a private journey would be healthy for her.

"Hana is right, we need to trust Kunie to come to us." her husband spoke up as he put his arm around his wife, he was clearly more worried about their daughter than she was, but I guess it made sense, she couldn't spend all her time worrying about the girl that was miles away when she was so close to her pregnancy, it'd be better for both her and the baby if she didn't worry so much, but I could still see the signs of intense fatigue, and the paleness of her skin was almost ghostly.

She looked sick.

I noticed Red, and Gold not really speaking up, but Gold looked really mad, it made me edge closer to Yuri, who placed his arm around me and leaned his head on mine, Haku was silently running his hand over his Infernape's shoulder, looking deep in thought.

"In the mean time everyone is coming back to our house to stay, there's no way I'm making you kids actually pay for this hotel room." Yuri sighed tiredly beside me, sagging slightly.

I frowned to myself.

I hated to see him sad.

The couple went downstairs to return the key, forcing Red, Gold, Luca, and Haku to pack up their bags.

We all drove in two groups in Red's car, and Mr. Nagako's truck.

When we all got there we all laid out our sleeping bags in the living room, and dropped, though unfortunately I couldn't.

I couldn't believe I did this.

I left home with my boyfriend to find his three best friends in another region.

My parent's had been shocked, basically I had told them I was leaving on a journey with my two-years-going-steady boyfriend.

I hadn't really told them _why_ , but they didn't _really_ need to know that, they just thought Yuri was helping me out of my shell and was showing me the world, so of course they supported my decision.

But still...It was worth it, I was glad to be here for Yuri, I could tell he would have been much worse off if I hadn't been here.

"Babe why are you still awake?" I flinched at the slurred words, I turned in my sleeping bag to look at Yuri who looked more asleep than awake, I smiled gently and ran my hand over his soft blonde spikes.

"Don't worry about it Yuri-kun..." I whispered as loudly as I dared.

He sighed before sitting up and scootching his sleeping bag closer to mine, lying down so we were inches from each other, then he pulled his hands out of his sleeping bag and pulled me closer into his warm hug, I could only lie there in shock.

"Better?" He asked sleepily.

I stared at him stunned before smiling gently, snuggling to his shoulder, "much better babe."

It's insane that I did this.

I got no regrets.

* * *

 **Kunie's P.O.V:**

 _Seven months later..._

For the first time in weeks I thought back to my family at home.

You couldn't really blame me for not thinking of them though because I have been seriously haggard down by the group, I had no time to sit and think about how to do this.

In the end I decided to just go back and see how they were doing, pop in and say "Hey guys, how you doing? You know how I ran away and everything? Yeah you're not still mad about that are you? and just to add how is my little sibling?"

...

Well okay maybe not like that, it'd probably be best to use a bit of subtlety.

Anyway right now I was in Accumula town, literally a couple hours away from home...

I'm not nervous.

Nope. Not nervous at all that my mother will beat me over the head with a chair, and then rip me up into shredded pieces, and then turn me to ashes in the oven...

Then dance happily around my grave...

Nope. Not nervous _at all_.

" _You're nervous._ " I glared at the fox that had a wide smirk on his face that spelled evil.

Which I eventually returned as an idea popped in my head.

"Why don't you take my place then Rune?" His smirk fell, eyes looking at me nervously.

" _Whatchu talkin bout Kun?_ "

My grin grew, Rune backing away fearfully, the stones following.

" _Wait! No. No! NO! Noooooooooo!_ "

* * *

" _That wasn't funny._ " I couldn't even reply because I was bent over laughing.

" _I'm serious Kunie that wasn't funny at all._ "

"I-ha-ha-sure thought so-ha-ha! Aw come on, you looked so cute in that dress, and the purple eye-shadow really brought out your eyes!"

" _I hate you._ " He muttered as he continued to wipe away any left over purple make up, I muffled my laughter. I threw my hands behind my head as we walked, Rune occasionally complaining about my prank on him, I sighed happily as I looked up to the leaves that had bits of sunlight peeking through, it was so peaceful here on the road, something I had never noticed before with my desire to get things over with.

Which was mostly why I had gone back to the towns I had gone with Red, and Gold to, I wanted to enjoy them more for what they were.

It was all worth it.

I eventually saw the sign of Nuvema town, I gulped silently, stopping in the middle of the road, I looked behind me, no one had seen me, I could still run if I wanted to.

But did I really want to?

The answer?

No.

Not really.

I wanted to meet my little brother/sister!

I wanted to see my mom, I wanted to see my dad, I wanted to see Gold, and Red and for Pete's sake apologize! I wanted to see Black, Cheren and Bianca! Bother the professor!

So I was gonna summon every bit of pride I had in my gut and use it to walk over there and do what I wanted to do!

Of course not by myself.

I'd make sure to make Rune walk in first.

"Stop being such a coward and walk over there." I glared at Rune, who I saw was looking just as nervous as I was, I noticed he definitely _wasn't_ walking in, and his paws were slightly shaking, pulling out my other Pokeballs, three were red and white, one was black and yellow and white, Adolfo's, it was called the Ultra ball, but I just call it the cool ball, which may or may not have raised the bipedal dog's ego, I clicked the buttons and brought out the others.

The weird sounds the Pokeballs made were ignored, I smiled to the others who chirped happily at being let out.

"Are we there yet?" Flash asked, before looking at the town, "is that it?" He squealed excitedly.

"Yup buddy." I said as I walked up to him and rubbed behind his ears with slight difficulty (he was tall, or I was short, either one worked I guess), he whined happily.

"Well? What are we loitering out here for? Let's go in already." Emerald said impatiently as she proudly slithered in, I sighed as I looked at the others and shrugged weakly, following the green snake.

I knew it wasn't usually a good idea to let so many big Pokemon out, but they liked being out, so I let them.

Gold had told me that Pokemon loved fresh air, which is why he always had at least one out, and Pika apparently hated being in a Pokeball so Red never put him in one, thankfully my Pokemon didn't mind it too much.

Walking by my school was awkward, I had of course studied on the road intensively with Red due to my parents not wanting me to fall behind on my grades. But my classmates were leaving school, so I had to be careful to avoid them, which wasn't easy considering I had five large Pokemon out, I got by though, I showed the three others around my town, taking them to the park, where I avoided three kids that looked very much like the kids that would waddle behind me in the park.

I showed them all around town, my favorite ice cream parlor, favorite park, favorite toy shop.

And a couple un-favorites.

I also showed them outside the lab, which Emerald said brought back memories, not that I could tell with her emotionless face.

Seriously the only time I've ever seen her smile was when I tickled her.

Flash being the excitable dog that he was ran around everywhere like a puppy.

Adolfo was observing everyone's aura, saying we were a very relaxing town.

Sulfur was just happy to see our new home.

And Rune?

He was pranking everyone.

Like seriously.

He was back with the paints and everything. I still wonder where he's getting them.

Of course I had to stop by every person he pranked and apologize.

They had been pranked before, they knew the drill.

"Kunie is there no meditation center here?" I turned to Adolfo with a high eyebrow.

"What?" I asked incredulously, I had half to no idea what came out of his muzzle half the time.

"Oh don't be silly, surely you must have one?"

"From your previous question I expected you to know there was a chance there may not be one here..."

"... Yes but-"

"I assure you, there isn't."

"Have you no culture in this small town? How do you connect yourself with your ancestors if you have no meditation center?"

"Do you mean like a temple, or something?"

"But of course-"

"No. We don't."

"Why the-!"

"Look I quite frankly don't really care...if you want a place to meditate do it at home..."

* * *

And finally I reached home.

White picket fence and all.

I walked up the path, frowning as I saw the flowers were dried up, and the grass was almost grey.

I knew winter had just past, but by now the flowers would be flourishing just like everyone else backyard's.

It was quiet too. Usually mom would be cooking something up loudly in the kitchen and dad would be getting back home and complaining to have ice cream.

And my younger sibling would be wailing to be picked up or payed attention to.

I frowned, reaching into my short's pockets and pulling out the key, I looked back to the others and smiled reassuringly, "Stay here, I'll call you guys in soon." I said to the others, I reached for Rune but he smiled and shook his head.

" _I'll wait here with the guys._ " He wanted me to have a private moment with my family...

I smiled at him and nodded, going back to the door, turning the key I stepped inside, closing the door behind me quietly.

I slipped off my ratty sneakers, and carefully placed my bag on the hook, walking in I smiled as I smelled something in the kitchen. Frowning slightly at the smell

It smelled like ramen.

Mom never made ramen.

She hates ramen actually, something about not liking the taste, maybe it was dad.

I frowned, opening the door carefully, the first thing I saw made my eyes widen, a baby seat.

Yup.

With a baby in it.

My eyes were wide as I saw it's appearance.

Chocolate brown spikes and bright sapphire eyes.

It looked exactly like Rai.

The baby saw me and squealed happily, clapping it's hands...I walked into the room, feeling like I was in a trance.

I then heard a small screech, I turned my head to see...dad..?

Near the microwave.

Cooking instant ramen.

He turned, I had no time to do anything as he stared at me with wide blue eyes.

Tired, sad blue eyes, tinged with red, and circled with black.

He had been crying? And hadn't slept?

"Dad?" I whispered into the silent room, both of us not being able to look away.

"...K-Kunie..." His hands dropped the instant ramen on the floor with a splat, spilling it all over the floor, the shock growing to... horror? I fell out of my trance at the splat, dad falling to the ground.

"Dad!" I shouted as I ran around the table to get to him, I put my hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm, "Dad are you okay? What happened?!"

He only stared at me hollowly, "Kunie. Kunie. Kunie." He repeated in a whisper, putting his hand on my head and cheek.

"Dad it's me, what's wrong?" suddenly it all fell into place, he must have thought I was dead.

Oh my goodness.

What have I done?

How could I do this to him? To them? They were probably worried sick!

"Kunie...you need to know." I smiled weakly.

"No dad I know, it's okay, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have worried you like this, you look terrible." I joked halfheartedly, gripping his hand on my face tightly.

I missed my dad, a lot, being on the road and away from my family was exhausting, I understand for a little while, but for months? It was exhausting.

"No Kunie...that's n-not it..."

"I'm here now dad, tell me, what is it..."

"K-Kunie. She's gone."

I frowned in confusion, "what are you-"

"Hana is g-gone Kunie...gone, gone, gone..."

Gone.

Gone...

Gone.

Mom was...gone?

I don't get it. How can she be gone?

"The b-birth was too much for h-her."

That doesn't make sense at all.

Not at all.

How can she be gone? She's mom.

"She only got to name h-him."

She needed to be here.

For dad.

"B-but t-then she just closed her beautiful green eyes..."

For my little brother.

"She w-wanted to see y-you one last t-time..."

For me.

"She's dead."

That doesn't make sense to me at all.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Right now my puppy came out of surgery, and he's in the cone of shame (is that what they call it?), so he's literally begging for me to take it off while banging into things with the wobbly thing on his head, is it wrong that I find it hilarious?**

 **Anyway back to the story, YES I KNOW, I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

 **I'm sorry guys, it had to happen...**

 **Actually not really, I'm just a monster is all.**

 **Anyway, PM me if you have any questions or, review, truthfully I see no difference in either...**

 **Hey wait...do I really need to remind you guys to PM me or review me? You know what? From now on remind yourself, I'm sure you're old enough, I don't want to have to keep reminding you guys like my puppy is begging me to take off his cone.**

 **On to the questions!**

 **EvergreenParadise: Umm...no, Haku and her are mutual siblings in this relationship.**

 **TeamPiperM: I know, truthfully I based their obsession on sweets on my love for chocolate, I don't really like Vanilla ice cream, but I guess that's why I made them like it.**

 **Anyway don't feel shy to ask questions!**


	21. I'm Untouchable

**K.M:**

 **Gah, I'm sick, not sick of this story, just sick, I got a cold from my sister, and now she's passed it on to all my brothers, and sisters...**

 **Why?! Why?!**

 **I feel horrible, soar throat, stuffy nose, headaches, fevers, the whole package.**

 **Well anyway here's the chapter, drink it, enjoy it, don't spit it back out, tell me what you thought of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I said I would stop doing these cuz everyone knows by now I don't _really_ own Pokemon...Kunie is still mine though.**

* * *

 _There was once a time where I never let anything bother me._

 _Yeah._

 _I was a fortress made of guns, and Kevlar, and no one could take me down._

 _And by Arceus's will was I **proud** of that._

 _Ridiculously proud._

 _Nothing anyone said, or did bothered me, I brushed it off like dust, and kept moving._

 _I wasn't scared to hurt others to protect myself._

 _But now?_

"My name is Nagako Kunie. Nagako Hana was my mommy, of course, duh. I'm gonna make this short. Probably two or five minutes if you can wait that long. Not many people understood my mom, she was different from everyone else, a fiery, weird, I-do-what-I-want-when-I-want-to kind of person, but I guess that just led to her compassion, and kindness to other people. She-"

 _I made a vow not to be that person again, that person was wrong, selfish, and heartless, that person only cared about themselves, and I was **so** **ashamed** of that person. _

"-Mommy loved sweets, runs in the family, hay she got my dad hooked, but I guess one thing we always obsessed over was vanilla ice cream, sort of our little secret guilty pleasure, she'd was the kind of person to sneak to the fridge at night for another bowl of ice cream before bed... Or when no ones home. Not cool mommy. She of course thought she was a ninja and that no one knew about it...everyone knew."

 _But **how** am I supposed to protect myself?!_

 _It was my defense mechanism, and it **worked** , every time, and the temptation to use it again and again was burning in the back of my mind like a guilty reminder of what it represented._

 _I was **weak**._

 _I was so weak._

 _I wasn't as strong as I made myself out to be._

"-Mommy was strong, I remember the times where she'd appear out of nowhere exactly when I was in trouble and help me out of it, too many times has she helped me grow as a person, I guess that's what moms do, so it's stupid of me to be saying that, but I guess it should be said, at least for her. She loved to tease me, and make fun of dad when he did something really stupid, especially showing all my naked baby pictures, thanks for that mommy, no, I wasn't embarrassed at all."

 _Just a cheap fake copy of who I wanted to be._

 _But I couldn't be Rai._

 _No one could._

 _He was too perfect._

 _Too innocent._

 _I was far from that._

"I'll be honest, I wasn't a good daughter to her. In fact I was a total jerk for years. She loved me, but all I ever did was turn my back on her when there was something I didn't like. I'm not a good person. She was...But...now that she's gone I have to try and be the good person she was. For her memory at least. I don't know any other way to do this..."

 _I wanted so badly to fall back to the horrible (yet wonderful) defense mechanism, to be who I was._

 _I wouldn't._

 _If not for me, then for dad._

 _For Rune. For Emerald. For Sulfur. For Flash. For Adolfo. For Red. For Gold. For Haku. For Luca. For Yuri. For Jennifer (I want to get to know her better). For Black. For White. For Cheren. For Prof._

 _For my Izumi._

 _For sweet, beautiful, perfect Izumi._

 _He was so small, but so beautiful._

 _He looked just like Rai._

 _Like mom._

 _And that made me love him even more._

 _(But the burning pain in my chest as I held him...)_

 _I loved my little brother._

 _And that's why it **hurt**._

 _If I had never left none of this would have happened. I could have helped mom around the house, make the load easier for her. And even more later, help nurse her back to health._

 _Help take care of beautiful Izumi._

 _Guilt wrenched my heart left and right, and then shattered it to pieces._

 _How long? How long would I have to suffer? To lose? What else would this world take from me? Rune? Dad? Izumi? No. Never. I would die if I lost more. I don't think I can take much more. I feel like I'm ready to die right now._

 _The only thing anchoring me was them._

 _The people I loved with all my heart, the ones I cared about._

 _I've been beaten down before._

 _I would get up._

 _I would be strong._

 _Not for me._

 _Never for me, I don't deserve to be that selfish anymore._

 _For Izumi._

 _I would do everything. To above, and beyond for that brown haired, blue eyed kid..._

 _But just one last time._

 _I need a break._

 _Just a small one._

 _Just to say goodbye to the road._

 _To the adventure, to the training._

"We can't all be weird like her, and we can't all be the great, amazing person she was. But I'm gonna try. I urge you all. Try. Try to be the good person you want to be. Just like she was. Be the strong, kind, loving person you want to be, and don't hold back a bit of it, not for us but for the people we care about, live for them."

 _To my life._

"We don't got much else that's important in this life."

* * *

I sighed deeply as the loud thunk of the trunk was heard.

I turned and smiled at the bearded man before me.

Not as tall to me as he used to be.

( _Chirping Pokemon in the trees cried happily at the blooming flowers_ )

After years of waiting, begging, it finally happened.

I hit my growth spurt.

I was up to dad's shoulders.

For a twelve year old I was pretty proud.

( _The babies of Pokemon poked out of their homes, trying out their still new legs, and wings_ )

Dad had a box in his hand.

Hair dye.

I grinned at him and took it appreciatively. I had been running out of said hair product with all the things going on.

Izumi cooed.

I smiled bitterly and picked him up.

He weigh like a feather.

So small.

So fragile.

Izumi meant spring.

( _The 1971 Dodge Charger outside the house roared impatiently as the two people inside the classic car grinned_ )

I love him. Not loved. I love him. I was going to leave. But I would be back. And then I wouldn't leave again. I would stay with him, and be to him what Rai was to me.

Someone precious.

I would teach him to love Pokemon, appreciate them, see them as friends, instead of tools.

Respect them.

It wasn't going to be hard.

( _Spring had begun_ )

* * *

 _It lasted three days. That was all I could bear before I went back. And it was alright. I had important things back there anyway._

 _I had to fix my father's heart._

 _Raise my baby brother._

 _Train with Rune._

 _Become better friends with my Pokemon._

 _Help Black become a better trainer._

 _Hang out with Haku and the gang._

 _Help the Prof around the lab._

 _Practice my fighting style with Red, and Gold._

 _Finish school._

 _I had things to do. They'd help me take my mind off things I guess. Like I said before, I've bumped back from these things. I've been bitten worse..._

 _I'd be alright._

* * *

I had been separated from Red, and Gold. This place was scary. I had been here before. In fact this was where I ran away to to get away from Red, and Gold. The mountains. North of my home Nuvema town.

...But this time we went even farther.

Deep into a forest...North of the mountains.

I wasn't gonna lie. I'm not a genius. Okay maybe a little genius. I wasn't an idiot for sure. But I wasn't gonna lie. I was as lost as a needle in a haystack. A very thin needle. That had been painted the same color as the hay. Usually I wouldn't panic. But that was because I was by myself. This time I was with both Red, and Gold. And they were _both_ gone!

Truthfully I couldn't tell whether I was the lost one or they were... I wanted to say they were, but I was pretty sure they were together and had a map.

Which was a whole lot more than I have.

I even left my belt in the car.

So my pants were lose...and you know...

You know.

The one with my _Pokemon_ on it...

Yeah that one.

So now I was lost in an unknown, slowly-darkening forest with no sense of guidance, no friends.

No food.

I think that was the worst part.

I sighed as I leaned against a tree. I was tired. I had walked who knows how long. Tracing my steps back hadn't helped at all. It was like the forest purposely tried to make sure I couldn't find my way back. My eyes raised to the top of the trees, the sky was blue, but I could see the hints of orange and pink making they takeover.

I was alone.

In a forest.

Hungry.

I couldn't tell whether I wanted someone to find me or not. I was likely to bite their head off in my hunger. Suddenly something that most certainly did not look like cloud caught my eyes. My eyes landed on it.

Dark. Smokey. Actually it was smoke. Smoke meant fire. Fire in a forest either meant civilization, or a forest fire. I hoped for the former. I got up tiredly. A loud growling biting my stomach, I winced before trudging on, hoping to get to the smoke. And after a couple of minutes I did.

A manor. In the middle of the forest. The first thing I say is...

"Dibs..."

Anyone could tell why. The sweet aroma of food was wafting from the window. The beautiful smell of soup.

Chili soup.

Just like Mommy's.

My mouth salivated at the thought of the spicy beans.

I walked toward the manor, before squinting my eyes slightly when I heard noises, of course I didn't expect the mansion to be empty if I was smelling food. But I was hearing Pokemon sounds. I gulped slightly, hoping they wouldn't be...well...hostile. I knocked softly. The sounds silenced. "Hello, is anyone there? Please, I need help. I got lost in the forest, I can't find my way back." I explained as I looked at the darkened windows of the manor. After a couple of minutes of no answer I sighed and knocked again. I knew there was someone in there. "Hello. Please! I need to get back to my family, but I don't know how to get out of this forest. Please, I just need some directions." I'd prefer food, and refuge as well, but by how unfriendly these people were being I guessed I wasn't gonna get it.

Finally the door opened a crack, I was staring at a pale pink haired girl probably a few years older than me.

Pink.

Her hair was...

You know what? Not even gonna mention it. Nope. Just get directions and reluctantly pull myself away from the enticing smell.

"Umm...hello miss, I'm sorry to bother you, but do you think I could ask for a map, or maybe some directions...I'm a little lost..." I said, the most apologetic smile I could give on my face. For some reason she just stared, her eyes wide, and a knowing look in her eye. It's as if she knew me.

"It is an honor to finally meet you."

...

...

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"I never thought I would meet you. I thought it merely dreams, but it seems I was wrong."

Okay now I'm pretty sure I would remember someone with _pink_ hair. So what the hay was this lady talking about?

"Please. Come in. My name is Anthea." I smiled awkwardly as she opened the door wider. She wore some a white dress, a light pink apron around her waist, and a green shawl on her shoulders, white flats on her feet.

"Nagako Kunie. Please excuse me." I said, bowing slightly in thanks.

"Oh no problem. Forgive me for not answering earlier, I was in the kitchen." I frowned slightly at her once again mysterious smile.

My first reaction was to be wary of her, after all some unknown lady invites you into her house you should always be wary, nonetheless I wanted to be polite so I started taking off my shoes. She walked me to the kitchen, I slowly followed, a part of me was screaming that this was creepy and I should get out. But the aura emitting from her kept me...calm... The kitchen was beautiful, plants were hanging from pots in the ceiling, there were flowers everywhere, the wood of the floor and cabinets was pure oak, the sink wall covered in stone, with a window above it, flowers, and plants hanging above it, the center table was made out of wood too, a dark mahogany color, four identical chairs placed around it.

Inside was the smell of chili.

Inside were two other people.

One was a girl with blonde hair with her hair pulled back to a braid, her bangs sticking out highly, almost like a butterfly, she wore a periwinkle blue blouse, a white skirt, with a yellow apron, and blue flats, she actually looked adorable. The other one was...

Was...

Familiar...

Recognizable...

I knew him.

( _Mint green hair tide into a messy low ponytail...slate blue eyes...pale skin...white Capri...yellow shirt..._ )

I knew him... He was... His name... It was...

( _His eyes were as wide as mine. Not looking away. He knew me. I knew him. We knew each other..._ )

But his name... I just don't remember it. But his face... So familiar...

( _Did I ever really even know his name?_ )

"It's you." I hardly registered the words breathlessly leaving his mouth.

"I'm..." I started to introduce myself, but that seemed to snap him out of it because his eyes focused again.

"I'm N." He said as he gave a low bow, which surprised me.

"I'm...Kunie..." I said softly, a little...unstable, he didn't seem to mind as a small unfocused smile came to his face.

"Kunie... So that's your name. I always wanted to know your name...I'm...so happy to finally know it." He came forward and took my hand.

He was taller than me. How unfortunate.

And right after my growth spurt to...Jerk...

"I saw you in my dreams." I said bluntly. I remembered him.

( _But I didn't know him_ )

"I saw you in my dreams too." I blinked at that, I didn't expect that at all.

I took in a breath.

I remember my dreams, a grey-blue eyed boy with tea green hair, running away from me, me begging him to come back.

Not that I knew why. His name was N. I needed to be sure this was it.

"N. Your name is N?"

He smiled awkwardly, looking down at his feet sheepishly, "Natural Gropius Harmonia."

Wow... That's...um...that's a long name.

"Natural Gropius Harmonia..." I repeated, hoping to remember it, aaaaand, nope, already forgotten, "I'll stick with N." I said after a while, causing him to chuckle.

I never noticed the two girls smile and leave the room.

He looked down at me, leaning closer.

Incredibly, uncomfortably close.

"I wish to remember you. I always forget you in my dreams...but...I remember your eyes."

Huh? Yeah...that's not creepy at all...

"Heh, take a picture, they last longer." I said as I leaned back.

I suddenly saw something, in his eyes.

Innocence.

He didn't seem to find our close proximity uncomfortable at all...

In fact he seemed to welcome it, because he leaned closer again.

I looked down at my hand, the one encased in his.

I knew I should be creeped out, after all some stranger was holding my hand like we were some old married couple. Which we most certainly weren't. But the way he seemed so comfortable with the space invasion? Truthfully?

He reminded me of Rune when he was a baby.

( _You know before he became evil and corrupted and pranked everyone..._ )

It's like he didn't know any better.

"Ummm. Okay so N...can you like...umm back up...I don't know how they do things here...but...umm...where I come from leaning this close means you either want to threaten me or kiss me, so yeah, I don't want either of those to happen so please back up..." I said as I raised my free hand between us and pushed his face away gently, he only blinked at me, tilting his head cutely, scratching behind his ear distractedly, but then he blushed slightly in embarrassment, finally realizing what I said..

Man he's like a Pokemon!

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said, looking genuinely remorseful, that made me panic as he almost looked ready to cry.

"Nah don't worry man, s'okay..." I said hastily, hoping to calm him, he smiled at me.

"Do you want to meet my friends?"

"Wow, umm okay." What else was I supposed to say?

I was startled when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the kitchen and down the hall, then out the door, "Hey were are we going?" I yelled as he dragged me to the trees out back of the manor, I was distracted by the beautiful flowers as we ran by, my eyes widened when they suddenly bloomed, I turned my head at a chirp and saw a Petilil making them grow, she turned to me and squeaked before hiding. I frowned, I knew Petilils were shy...but there was almost fear on her face.

Which was weird because most Pokemon tended to like me...

"To my friends." N finally responded, making me look at him with a 'No duh' look on my face.

"I mean where, where!"

"Umm..." I sighed at his confusion.

"Never mind." I let him drag me into the forest.

It was only a few seconds before I couldn't take the silence between us.

"N, wait...stop." I planted my feet, making N pull forward and almost trip, but I shot forward and steadied him.

"N..." He turned, looking concerned at me, grabbing my hand...again.

"What is it Kunie? What's the matter? Are you tired? Do you want to rest?" He asked worriedly.

The answer was yes, but that wasn't what was eating me.

Actually my stomach was with how hungry I was-but that's not the point!

"N...why do we have dreams of each other?" I finally asked, his eyes widened as he suddenly looked down at our hands, I frowned, I wanted to pull my hands away, but N only tightened his grip on them.

"N?"

"I think...I think you're the one I'm connected to." He raised his head and blushed, wait blushing? Blushing was bad, not good at all. No. No. No, no, no, no, no! No way!

Okay back up a bit...We just met...He can't have a crush on me...but then again...We've been having dreams of each other for what? Years... Still...

No crushes! He's weird! And above all I'm like eleven!

"Eh?" I ask with a high brow.

"Kunie! Don't you get it? You and I are connected." He said it like it was the plainest thing in the world.

I blinked at him before shaking my head, "yeah, you know what? No. I don't get it...Look it was nice meeting the kid that's been in my dreams...and all, but I kind of want to get back to _my_ friends... so if you could just." I left the question hanging as he grew an understanding look and walked me back to the manor, suddenly quiet.

I felt guilty, the poor guy was just a kid excited to bring his new friend to his old friends.

There was nothing wrong with that... but as rude as it sounded I kind of wanted to get away from him as much as a part of me was saying it was okay to stay here with him...

Then I remembered my responsibilities, it wasn't to be N's friend. It was to take care of my family.

N...would be alright.

We went back inside, the two girls were inside, they gave me a bowl of Chili soup, then some water for my trip back, and then a map, and pointed directions.

"Thank you Anthea, Concordia, for letting me stay in your house, and giving me food, and the map." I said as I gave a grateful bow.

"It was our pleasure." They both said in unison, I stood to see them walking away and N in their place, his face somber.

"Cheer up N..." I said gently, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Can you not stay?" I shook my head at his innocent request, his sagged.

"But tell you what, next time I'm in the area I'll drop by and visit." That seemed to cheer him up, though he still looked sad.

"I would prefer if you stayed here with me." I sweat-dropped at the would-usually-seem-creepy-if-it-were-anyone-else sentence.

"I have a family I need to get back to." I said, he took my hand from his shoulder and held it in his hand, looking up at me shyly, a blush on his face.

I inwardly shied away.

"I'll visit. Promise." And I would, he looked like he needed some friends.

"Pinkie promise, that's something my sisters do!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, pinkie promise." I hooked our two pinkies together, making N grin widely.

With that I turned away from the tea hair colored boy and walked down the direction I had been pointed out, excited to get to the car, and get home.

And say goodbye to the life on the road.

That... kind of bothered me.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **That's the end of that! So now you know the baby's name, it's Nagako Izumi, the first part (the eulogy) was hard to make actually, I was just like "what does someone say in an eulogy?", I've never been to many funerals really, so of course I was stumped, so the eulogy came out a little...weird...**

 **Anyway!**

 **Kunie, and N have finally met! I at first wanted to make her oblivious to N's little crush, but I found it just didn't fit her personality, she's attentive, she knows by the nervous way he was around her, and the way he would suddenly blush, and the fact he kept holding her hand all signs. N's character in this chapter was hard to write because in the manga he was a very emotional person with an emotionless face, seriously, like the part where he was crying because of the pain of Pokemon but his face was totally emotionless...**

 **Writing little N is harder than that though, because it clearly showed N was a normal kid, it might be because he had only been with Ghetsis for around thirteen years I guess, and the past life he had before he was adopted had probably been as ordinary as it had been for any other orphan, so he was probably normal until Ghetsis tried to corrupt him...**

 **Last but not least...Kunie is leaving the road...**

 **You guys know what to do if you have questions.**

 **As for you...**

 **Madame. Viper: I knew it! I just knew it! All of you guys love this stuff! That's why you're _really_ here! Now I can only sit here and wonder what you get out of it.  
**

 **Anyway see you kitties later!**


	22. What's really important

**K.M:**

 **Hey kitties! We're up to level 22, good job...**

 **I hope you guys have had a wonderful day so far, I have~**

 **Disclaimer: The new base is from Rabbot, in Deviant-art, the art done by me, I don't own Pokemon, but Kunie, her family, the gang, and the idea for this story belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The 5:58 morning sun filtered through the window's see-through blue curtains, the roof opened to show the clear morning sky, and loft clouds floating by, the floor was in half, one side a cream carpet, the other of dark wood flooring, the back of the room leading to a step that was much like an observatory, a desk filled to the brim with papers, pencils, old coffee mugs, and files, the other side of the room, the carpeted side, had a large canopy king sized bed, with brown and grey comforter set, a side-table of the same set holding a small lamp, and alarm clock, set to go off at 6:00.

Pictures cluttering the wall of past times.

A girl with a soccer ball under her foot and a large trophy next to her, another of her with a soccer team behind her, the coach standing above them proudly, another was of her with a brown haired boy and bright blue eyes, another was of her with a blonde haired teenager, a brown haired teenager, and a black haired teenager standing in a soccer field, another of the girl in front of a classic car with a small group of people, a small baby in her arms, a small sad smile on her face, others were of her blowing out birthday candles, or playing with a black and red fox, another was of her surrounded by a group of Pokemon, another one with her hugging a white furred, blue faced dog with a scythe on his forehead, one was of her standing in an old mansion next to a tea-green haired boy with a wide smile, Pokemon of all variety surrounding them, another was of her, the green haired boy, a blond haired girl, and a pink haired girl, all smiling widely, another was of her, with a black haired man, a brown haired woman, a brown haired boy, and a black haired girl.

In all the pictures she was young.

The room silent besides soft snores, and breathing. A groan was heard from the king sized bed, the large comforters shifted messily, strands of black, and violet poked out. Large forms strewn all over the bed in different colors.

At exactly 6:59 the teenage girl slowly shifted into a sitting position and stretched her arms high over her head with a crack, wiggling out from underneath three of her companions. Finally she managed to get to the edge of the bed, she slipped out of the comforter, shivering as her bare feet touched the cold hardwood flooring, she blearily rubbed her eyes with her fists childishly as she blindly toed for her slippers, finding one she slipped it on sleepily, before doing the same with the other.

Her hand turned off the alarm a second before it went off.

The clock changed to 6:00.

Sluggishly she slipped into the bathroom to start her morning routine, do her business, take a quick shower, brush her teeth, and chin length hair, and put on her work uniform, which was really only a lab coat, underneath it she wore a black tank top, and jean shorts, usually she would bring her leather jacket, but she knew it was warm enough to leave behind, she then slipped small white flats on her feet.

She put on a red star clip on her head, making sure it clipped her bangs away from her left eye, and added a stroke of mascara to her lashes.

With that done she walked out of the room and turned right in the hallway to get to the stairs, at the bottom she did a right u-turn and headed to the second door to the left. There was a fridge, stove, microwave, a large round table, four chairs, an island, a pantry, and lots, and lots of cupboards.

The kitchen.

She instantly readied a pan and poured a small amount of oil in, readying plates as she dropped a whole packet of eggs into the oil, shifting and prodding them absently as she milled about the kitchen, and set the table. She then pulled a toaster out of a cupboard and started on the toast, starting the coffee maker as well, and a small bottle of milk, seeing the eggs done she put the dozens of eggs on a plate high, and started pulling out packets of bacon out of the fridge, dropping all of it onto the pan, she shifted the pan with a well practiced hand, after the bacon was done she dropped it all onto a large bowl, going to the fridge she got glasses, and orange juice, last but not least pouring two cups of coffee.

It was 7:13

Slowly the other occupants of the house came down, first a scruffy man with a thick beard, dark hair, and bright blue eyes, next was a large wolf that towered over the teenage girl, a smaller white dog with a blue face and scythe, a large and long green snake, a tall black and blue bipedal dog, a tall flaming monkey, and last but not least...

A tall black bipedal fox with a scruffy red mane and blue stones hovering around him.

The girl smiled at each one as they sat around the table tiredly, filling up their plates slowly, the teenage girl planted a swift kiss on each of their heads before sprinting back upstairs to get the last occupant of the house. She went to the first door on the right and opened it gently, the walls were painted a soft yellow, and the floorboards has a fluffy blue carpet filled to the brim with toys strewn around the room.

The girl carefully tip toed by each, picking up some and dropping it into an open trunk of toys that was half empty, until finally reaching a small twin bed, the comforter was designed with race cars, and the bed filled with stuffed animals.

"Izumi, wake up sweetie, it's morning." She whispered softly, shaking the shoulder, the boy didn't even move.

She walked to the window and threw open the curtains, letting the air in, only a groan of annoyance.

She smiled in amusement before jumping on the bed and sitting on top of the owner, there was another groan from beneath the blankets.

"Izumi!" She enunciated each vowel in his name.

"Sissy...top it..." She only chuckled at the slurring voice.

"Come on, I made softy eggs, and yummy bacon, and crunchy toast, and there's some tangy orange juice on the table~" She tried to while at the small boy on the bed.

"Wha du tangee mean..." the voice slurred as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning widely.

"Uh...it means... what orange juice taste likes..."

"So oran ju-" yawn, "-is wha tangee means..."

"Yeah sure..." the girl said as she scratched the back of her head, and nuzzled the boy's nose teasingly, she leaned back and took a good look at him.

Chocolate spikes of hair stood every which way, looking slightly like a mad porcupine, the blue eyes were faded slightly due to sleep, who looked like an Pokemon pulled out from under the porch.

But the sleepy and dreamy smile on his face made him look perfect.

The teenage girl couldn't hold back her smile.

It was 7:25

She picked him up, letting him lean sleepily on her shoulder as he yawned, she sat him on a chair as she pulled out a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved button up shirt, dressing him as fast as she could in his sleepy state, though she didn't let it annoy her. She took him to the bathroom, and brushed his hair back as he sat on the toilet, and brushed his teeth. Leaving the bathroom, she walked to the corner of the room, slowly opening the chair that was there.

Setting the small boy on the wheel chair.

"Kun-sissy do I ge a candee if am goo wi my omeworc?" The boy asked as she walked to the door, and opened it.

"Uh huh, you get lots of candy, which ones do you want sweetheart?"

"Chocole ie cream...wi cawame syru..."

"Chocolate ice cream with caramel syrup it is kiddo."

The teenage girl pushed the wheel chair out of the room, and turned right. Pushing the wheelchair left down the end of the hallway, then sliding into a small elevator they had made especially for the boy, the small ding sounded and the doors opened, they only waited a couple seconds for the door to open, but the boy softly whispered things he was excited for that day, the girl pushed the boy around the corner to the right, before opening the third door to the right.

There was a fridge, stove, microwave, a table, four chairs, an island, a pantry, and lots, and lots of cupboards, also an older man, a Lucario, an Arcanine, a Serperior, a Infernape, an Absol, and a Zoroark with blue glowing stones.

The kitchen.

The teenage girl wheeled the boy to an empty space at the table, picking up toast, she plopped two eggs and two slices of bacon on, she placed it on the plate in front of the boy, the bottle of milk next to it, the boy smiled sleepily as the family members kissed him good morning.

It was 7:30

"We gotta head to work soon Kunie." The man grumbled slightly as he took a large gulp of his black coffee, the girl nodded absently, wiping some runny milk down her brother's face.

"I know, but I need to leave him with Jen before I go." She said as she lovingly brushed the boy's hair back before finally starting on her breakfast.

The man sighed before nodding, smiling slightly at his son, who grinned at him with chipmunk filled cheeks.

"Hey Kunie, me and the guys are going back out to train."

"'The guys and I', Rune. Remember your grammar." The girl reminded absently as the large fox rolled his eyes before nodded.

"Hey Kunie, _the guys and I_ are going back out to train." he repeated with an over-exaggerated tone.

"Of course, be sure to put all the training equipment where you found it when you're done." The girl reminded gently as she stood from the table and put away her empty plate, having finished eating. She downed her cup of coffee which she had drowned in milk and sugar, and quickly soaped and rinsed.

"Finish your breakfast in the car sweetie." Kunie said as she pulled the boy from the table, putting his breakfast on his lap. Their father stood, placing his half-eaten plate in front of the other Pokemon who ate it vigorously.

"Bye Kunie, bye little guy!" Flash, the Arcanine said as he waved with his oversized paw.

"Have a good day trainer." The snake said emotionlessly.

"Have a good day boss." The old Infernape called good-naturedly.

"Keep your auras relaxed!" Adolfo reminded haughtily.

"Be careful out there..." Takeshi, the Absol reminded.

"See ya later Kun, Izu, dad." The large bipedal fox called lazily.

"Bye everyone." the girl said, smiling softly, a small bit of longing in her eyes as she watched the group of Pokemon walk away to the back of the house...

"Well. Let's get you to your tutor." She reminded herself as she pushed the small boy to the baby blue truck.

It was 8:00

* * *

"Thank you Jen, have a good day. Izumi be good..."

"O-tay Kun-sissy."

"Don't worry about a thing Kunie, I'll take god care of him, and he's so well behaved."

"Eh I was never worried. You're good with kids Jenny. Anyway give my regards to Yuri."

"Of course, but you know how he wishes you'd come over more often."

"Yes, forgive me, I'm just so busy..."

"There's nothing to forgive, I understand that, it's my husband that doesn't."

"...Uh y-yeah... Anyway... see you Jenny..."

* * *

"Morning." The group of scientists called.

"Morning everyone." Kunie repeated, her father ignoring them as he walked lazily to his chair and plopped down, immediately starting where he had left off the day before. Kunie felt her smile falter, she brought it back up strong and plopped down on her chair, turning the computer on, and starting on her research.

The mind of Pokemon, and the possibility of humans understanding Pokemon speech.

The H.U.P.S program to be exact.

She was the youngest there, the brightest there.

And she hated it.

Never once in her life did she think hat she'd spend her life on a computer desk.

Not. Once.

Yet here she was. Typing numbers, equations, fractions, possibilities, speaking to Pokemon, seeing how much they knew.

It wasn't easy. In fact it kept her mind busy.

But her body ached. She wanted to run around, kick a ball, have a Pokemon battle, finish collecting her gym badges, _anything_ but _this_.

At first it was different. She had to be a new person for her family. She had to be the mom, the older sister, the anchor tying her family together. How did her mom do it? Because every day she felt like she was falling apart. She had to learn how to raise a baby properly, not just any baby.

A baby with a disability.

Izumi would never walk. They said his legs were working perfectly, that it was something in his mind stopping him from walking. Raising a baby with this disability wasn't easy, it meant he had to sit down on his wheelchair while the kids played in the playground at school, it meant he had to sit down on his wheelchair when they invited him to play, it meant he had to sit down on his wheelchair and watch every other kid run, jump, play as he politely said he couldn't...

While on his wheelchair.

Kunie had refused to put him through that, so she had Jen tutor him.

It wasn't easy.

Not the tutoring, no, Izumi was brilliant, a wonderful boy who was so smart that it made her _proud_.

But it wasn't easy pulling him away from school. Basically telling her precious baby brother that he wasn't like the other kids.

That he couldn't play with them because she was scared he'd get hurt.

And that hurt _her_.

She wished she could see him run, jump, play.

She was looking for a cure, a secret project of hers that she hadn't told anyone about, not even her father, but she wanted to understand what was holding her brother back from walking, what stopped him? It's not like he had some traumatic incident which he couldn't recover from, he was only four, he had lived a perfectly healthy, and happy four years, nothing bad had ever happened to him, he got sick like any other child, he ate like any other child, talked like any other child, acted like any other child.

But he couldn't walk.

Raising a child wasn't easy, her father had tried, but he seemed to want to avoid having anything to do with Izumi, she couldn't understand why, but she never brought it up, her father was still sensitive to her mother's death, she could only guess that was the reason, she could still see he loved Izumi very much, but he didn't want to be around him. Nonetheless she believed she did a good job.

She had taken tutoring classes with Juniper so she never fell back on her homework, and of course she graduated high school early to get that over with and have more time to do things she needed to do.

Haku had taken Luca and had gone traveling around Sinnoh, Unova, then Kalos, Jen and Yuri of course got married, so he only went with the guys on small excursions around Unova, which he had moved to to help out with Izumi, which was a relief for Kunie, she had asked Haku to help out with training Black, and the others when they wanted to train and she couldn't make it.

Which he gladly did.

Red, and Gold had left back to Kanto, and Johto, but Red had left his dad's car in their garage so whenever he came over to visit he could drive it then, of course she did the maintenance on it to make sure it still worked well, and was getting her driver's license the next year, so she'd be able to travel easier by using Red's car instead of making her dad wait for her to finish with whatever she was doing to head to work.

It wasn't easy handling a part-time job, and college, which she started at four in the afternoon, she only had Sundays free from work, but still...

Of course when she had come back Black had been on her case about teaching him what she knew, so she sort of took him and his two friends under her wing, and taught them what she knew, which wasn't much... But was still refreshing.

So with her job, her baby, her baby's cure, the car, training, Black, Bianca, and Cheren, staying in contact with everyone, reminding herself to give the guys a call, bills, making sure the house was in order, making sure her baby was doing well in school, and-and _everything else_...

She was exhausted. She never wanted this. Become a mother/older sister figure to her brother came with the lack of anyone taking the job, the job was so she could learn more about herself, and her Pokemon friends, the training she had to do with the three kids.

And her _job_ , she hated her job, it's strange, how just years ago all she wanted to do was become a soccer player, a good one, now she was a Pokemon scientist, juggling college, a kid, a family, a job, and friends.

She was ready to faint.

Four years. She still wasn't used to it...

But what right did she have to complain? This was her fate. It's not like she could just say she was tired and quit. This was for good. This was her life.

She knew she had promised that boy N that she'd visit again...but she only got to visit once more before she just never had the time to again...

It made her feel guilty.

But she pushed it away. That boy wasn't her first priority, and he seemed to have been doing fine.

She had more important things to do.

* * *

"Hey Kun-sissy." I looked up at that a boy with spiky dark brown hair (it had turned brown with all the time he spent in the sun) forced into a white and red hat with a black poke ball sign walked towards me, his dark eyes lighted with happiness, and a wild intelligence.

"Hello Black, what brings you and your craziness here? You know if you're here 'Trouble' is probably not too far behind..." I ask with a teasing grin, slipping his hat of his head I ruffled his hair.

I was a foot taller than him.

Thank all that is good in the world.

He pouted at me, snatching his hat back, dropping it on his head.

"Ha-ha-ha." he laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "you didn't even bother to remember?" he asked, sounding hurt.

I pedaled back to try and remember.

What did I forget?

Wait. Observe the situation, he's wearing his good sneakers, he only wears those if he's going to be out long, he's wearing durable black jeans, much like most of his jeans, since he rips them so often, a tough hoodie, meant for breaking the cold, and finally a travel back back slid across his chest.

Journey.

Oh right!

"Eh, nope. Don't know whatchu talking about." I drawled with an uninterested shrug.

"Seriously!? Come on! I'm finally fourteen! That means I get to go on a journey!"

"Eh...? Really? I thought you were twelve?"

"That was two years ago!"

"Oh...Yeah I guess you're right, look at you! Doing math, and everything!"

"Honestly..."

"Hey don't get mad at me! I didn't really make it a point to bother remembering..."

"I think that means I have a right to be mad at you..."

"Huh? Really?" I teased, faking confusion.

"Kunie! Stop treating me like a little kid! You're only a year older, we're not that far apart!"

"Alright, alright, alright... anyway, where are the other two?" I asked, turning back to my work, I leafed through five files, each one with a finger on the page to check it later, I pulled out my pen when I noted something different on one page, writing it down on my notes.

"They're supposed to be here."

I looked up in shock. "Really? I never noticed."

Okay, that was a lie, I noticed, but I was too busy with a couple of things to say hello.

"Come _on_! You _have_ to see us off?"

The truth was I was already planning to, these kids were kids I helped train, and man was I proud of them, especially Black, he had so much potential, if nothing, I wanted to at least be there for him...

But he didn't need to know that.

"Eh... _whyyyy_? I don't wanna, I'm too _lazyyyyy_!"

"Gah! Come on! As if you have a choice." I pouted as I was dragged away, Black muttering in annoyance, I saw the shining red Pokeball at his waist and felt my smile grow.

* * *

I saw Cheren, Bianca, and Prof all there.

"Hi there! we've been waiting for you! Let me introduce myself again. My name is-"

"Professor Juniper? We know your name." Cheren rudely interrupted. I covered my face with my hand so the Prof wouldn't see the grin of amusement, or the snort of laughter wanting to escape. Though Black beside me didn't hold it. I could hardly believe Cheren grew up from that shy and obedient boy to this mature and blunt young man.

I'm so proud!

But still, Cheren has a point.

"He has a point, I don't think there's anyone in town that doesn't know you prof." I said jestingly as I swaggered and stood next to her, looking at the three kids I had trained. Bianca looked adorable. Not someone who was about to go on a journey, but I didn't have the heart to tell her to change. Besides, I knew about the situation going on in her house.

She definitely wouldn't want to go back.

"Come now, Cheren, Kunie! This isn't the time to take things lightly. Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality." I rolled my eyes, formality was murdered, and thrown out the window years ago, "That being so, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokémon came into existence." Then she turned and looked down at the three's Pokemon, her nose scrunching up in confusion. "Oh, that's strange! You've already had a Pokémon battle! So maybe that's why..." The three stared in confusion, I could hear the three Pokemon muttering at how funny the professor was, I hid my smile, "It feels as though your Pokémon have already begun to trust you! By the way Black, would you like to give your Pokémon a nickname?"

The professor speaks so weird.

"Hmmm... from now on your name is Tep!" Hah, Black and his funny way of shortening a Pokemon's name as their nickname.

Nonetheless I smiled at the small black, and red pig, "It's a pleasure to meet you Tep." I said as I extended my hand to the pig in Black's arms.

" _But didn't you meet me before?_ " Of course I met him before, he used to live here...

"Yeah, but now you have a new name, so I'm reintroducing myself." I drawled as the small pig questioned me.

" _But still...we know each other._ "

"Look pig stop questioning, and shake the hand." I said with a dark edge, the pig fearfully shook my hand in his hoof and hastily let it go.

Black, Bianca and Cheren chuckled.

* * *

"Oh yeah, here!" I call out as I toss a small pouch in each of their directions, they yelp as they hastily catch it, I frown slightly, "kids if you're going to be catching Pokeballs you're so gonna need better reflexes..." I say as I shake my head in fake disappointment.

"Hey don't make fun of us!" Black yells.

"I'm sorry! I'll train harder!" Bianca squeals.

"Well it's only now that we get our Pokeballs, it's not our fault we don't know how to catch Pokeballs." Cheren says in annoyance as he pushes his glasses up.

"Don't make excuses Cheren, I know your parent's have Pokeballs." I say as I point at them in suspicion, they all sweat-dropped and leaned away.

I smiled widely as I saw the large arch leading out of the town.

"You know you guys will be walking everywhere, when I went on my journey I just drove everywhere." I bragged as I pat their heads.

"This just means we won't be as fat as you chubby." I growl as i punch Black on the head.

"Respect you brat. Something else I hope this journey teaches you."

Man I sound like Prof.

"Hey, what are these anyway?" Asked Black curiously, I smiled, putting my hand to my temple in a small salute.

"Don't open it till you're out on the road, kay?"

"Now you're keeping secrets!?" Black shouted in annoyance.

I grinned.

"Just a surprise! Don't worry. You'll enjoy it!" I assured, walking away from the arch, leaving the three.

"Good luck you three!"

"By big sis!" Bianca squealed.

"Yeah bye!" Black suddenly reminded himself.

"We'll call!" Cheren promised.

* * *

"Hi Jenny, I'm here to pick up Izumi." I said to the woman who smiled brightly, my white lab coat hanging over my arm, my bag next to me, dad of course had gone straight home after dropping me off here, it was fine, I always got Izumi an ice cream on the way home, and the sun was good for him.

"Ah of course, he's outside playing with my husband's Pokemon right now."

Ah yes, Torterra, Yuri's chosen Pokemon before he moved here, he said he wanted someone to stay with Jennifer if he was gone for some reason.

Though of course he doesn't call it Torterra.

Rather Torty.

Yes. It's a female.

I followed the woman through the slightly familiar house, reaching a glass door leading to the backyard, she pushed the door open and smiled brightly, I walked out, staring at the fenced backyard.

Izumi was at the center of the yard, under the base of a tree on top of Torty's shell, reading a book, Torty leaning against the even larger tree behind her, also with a book in front of her.

"Torty can read?" I ask in confusion

Jen laughed, covering her mouth, "No, no, she likes to pretend she does though." I chuckled at that.

"Izumi! Time to go honey!" I called, causing the boy to look up from his book with a grin.

I smiled brightly and walked to him, "Hello Torty." I said as I pet the large Torterra on her head,

" _Hi Miss Kunie! Are you and Izu leaving?_ "

"Yeah. Time to say 'see ya'." I said as I ruffled the brown spikes on Izumi's head, I lifted from Torty's shell by grabbing under his armpits and gently placed him on his wheelchair, which was next to the tortoise.

"What did you do today Izumi?"

"I learned how to sutret-sutrack-no-subtri-"

"Subtract." I corrected gently.

"Yeah! Subtract!" he said enthusiastically.

"That's great kiddo!" I said happily, he was accelerating so fast, that only made me worry more, "Hey it's time to go now, so say 'see ya' to Torty, okay?"

"Okay!" he said as I pushed his wheelchair closer to the large obese turtle that groaned happily.

"He's such a great kid." Jen said from behind me as Izumi started saying goodbye to Torty by rubbing his nose with hers.

I smiled at him, "I know."

"He's ready for a real school."

I felt my mood sour, but I forced a kind facade, "He is. The kids there aren't. I don't want him bullied Jen."

"He'll never have any friends."

"He can have Pokemon friends." I tried to keep the anger out of my tone.

"He needs _human_ friends." Jen stressed.

I knew she was right. In fact I always knew it. I didn't need someone to tell me that. I already _know_. But it's easy to talk about it. Doing it was so much harder. I didn't know if my baby brother was ready for the inevitable hurt he would go through. I was scared.

"Not yet. When he's older." Jen sighed in defeat, knowing I was his guardian, and what I said, goes.

"Ready to go?" I asked cheerfully, pretending the conversation with the strawberry blonde didn't happen.

* * *

I sigh as I set my bag down, Izumi was now in his room resting from the walk, taking a nap.

I walked out to the glass door leading to the large backyard, I could see my Pokemon joking around with each other. I could feel the sense of longing fill me.

I couldn't believe I was saying this but...I feel like I've gotten farther away from my Pokemon.

Rune and I? We hardly talked now...With me being so busy and hectic...I haven't given them the time of day.

Except of course the actual time of day in which I made breakfast for them...

And dinner...

I could see that Flash was telling a joke, causing the others (besides Em) to laugh.

Every part of me wanted to go over there and joke around as well.

But I had already tried before.

It only ended in awkward silence, and attempts at small talk.

Everything I did, work, college, housework, Izumi, dad...it wedged some sort of hole between me and my Pokemon, I would sometimes find myself not being able to understand something they said suddenly, and have to concentrate and ask them to repeat what they said, of course I hadn't told them that...

I felt like I was losing them.

I think that was really the worst part of all this.

I was barely fifteen.

I wasn't ready for all of these problems...

Especially for losing the people important to me.

I had once told myself that if I ever lost them I wouldn't survive, and it was true, I felt like I was drowning under all the stress and problems, I was exhausted, and all I wanted right now was for things to go back to how they used to be. Back when all I had to worry about was helping Rune control the stones, when my mom was the one that dealt with the problems of housewife, and dad took care of work.

I wish I could find time in my life to make things as fun and normal as they used to be.

Seeing my Pokemon reminded me...of all that I had...

And all that I'll never get back...

But that's fine.

My feelings don't matter.

That's not what's really important.

* * *

 **P.O.V: N**

I sighed as I walked through the silent forest.

Silent.

But not really.

Bird Pokemon squawked and chirped. Bug Pokemon squeaked and squealed.

Nonetheless it was silent enough for me. The Pokemon's loud sounds soothing to my ears.

I looked up at the sky through the trees.

There were clouds, white...

They reminded me of her porcelain skin...

I shook my head and looked away. I hadn't had dreams of her since she last visited.

Which was four years ago...

Four long, agonizingly, prolonged years...

And I haven't been able to get her out of my head.

What if she was the one? The one meant to be my rival. My opposite. My other half.

The shadow to my light, the Yin to my Yang.

Every part of me told me she was the one.

And yet she seemed like she felt nothing. She saw no connection. She avoided me. Avoided this place. I waited. Every day I asked if she came back, I was always given the same answer by my sisters.

Eventually I stopped asking.

It didn't stop them from telling me she hadn't come by.

Somehow that soothed me.

Yet worried me.

She had promised years ago, the last time she visited...that she would visit again.

How long would I have to wait to see those neon green eyes...?

I'm tired...

But I can't find myself to stop waiting.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **So that's it. Apparently Kunie got a new Pokemon, yup, it's Absol, or Takeshi, if you read the one-shots you'll find out where he came from. Kunie has become a mother/sister figure to Izumi, and eventually drifted away from everything she cared about, and the stress seems to be piling up. Of course Kunie just repeats the phrase "that's not what's really important", which is also what connects to the title for the chapter.**

 **Anyway...**

 **This is the last chapter of the story my kitties, thank you so much for sticking by me so long, it's been almost a year since I first posted this story on 6/16/16, so I think it's good to end it here, don't worry, there _will_ be a sequel, this is the last chapter of part one, which is the start of the game. If you have any questions, or requests that you want to make, please feel free to ask, also be sure to check out the companion story of one-shots, I'm sure you'd enjoy those! Anyway, we've had a good long run, Kunie, Rune, the gang, and I, it was fun, and I really enjoyed making this piece, I will be rewriting some of the chapters though from any mistakes I might have made, so be sure to read the remade parts too!**

 **Again like I said before, keep reviewing, I'll still answer your questions for the sequel, as long as it doesn't ruin the story for you guys, there's no way I'll spoil you that much...**

 **A shout out to all my followers, and reviewers:**

 **AveragePichu, RedIronFang, Madame. Viper, EvergreenParadise, TeamPiperM, Guest (u no who u r), Nyabear, MagicWarriorDragon, Kingex11, Y-ko, and last but not least Flusion,**

 **Thank you so _much_ for reading my story, I'll bring out the sequel as soon as I can! Love you kitties! See ya next time! Signing off!**

 **-XKittyMasterX**


	23. How to understand Pokemon

I've learned a lot these couple of years, one of the things I learned is to never be afraid of what I can do. Never be afraid of what my friends can do, just trust.

Another thing I learned is to love. I found it hard the last couple of years but I think I've finally got it. I've learned to love my family, my friends, and even my Pokemon.

I've also learned to love myself.

I've learned not to loathe myself, but like who I was. To accept I was who I was and if I wanted to change that was my decision and no one else. I've changed, a lot, I know because I can see it, I'm not who I used to be, I'm nothing like how I used to be, I used to be spiteful, disrespectful, sarcastic, hateful, selfish, and too immersed in myself, I thought that my pain was the worst in the world and because of it everyone needed to pity me and move themselves to my wishes.

I was so wrong.

I'm willing to understand someone else problem. Not just my own. To not be thinking about myself all the time, but of someone else.

I've also learned how to like Pokemon.

Crazy right? Who doesn't like Pokemon?

They're cute, cool, amazing, breathtaking, powerful, awing, friendly, wonderful creatures.

Who could possible hate them?

It was unnatural.

Meeting someone like that was a one in a billion chance.

But when you do, you find that it's as horrible as it sounds, _I_ was as horrible as I sound.

Liking Pokemon.

The trick to it seemed difficult for a person like me, one who found it too hard, and ended up hating them even more the more I tried to like them. It ended up all being twisted and hurtful, and I think I probably only made it worse in my hatred.

But I found that the trick isn't one you can just do, but one that someone else has to force upon you.

It's confusing, and annoying, and oh so tiring.

But I guess another thing I learned was that in the end it was all so worth it.

It made life amazing, exhilarating, beautiful.

To this day I'm glad that it was all forced upon me, that I learned to change.

I'm thankful.

Grateful.

Now if your the one in a billion percent of people that DO hate Pokemon here is how to change all that.

First thing you need to do is...

Get a Pokemon.

Now I get it you're probably like "Why would I get one when I don't like them?".

Well I sort of already told you.

You won't.

But someone else will.

And when they do things will change.

But just so you don't ruin the process here are some rules to follow so it goes smoothly.

 **1#** Don't kill your Pokemon.

That one is important.

 **2#** Don't get rid of your Pokemon.

That one is also important.

 **3#** Do not "accidentally" lose your Pokemon.

Definitely important.

 **4#** Do not...

Okay I'm pretty sure you got the gist of most of the rules.

Point is: DON'T GET RID OF YOUR POKEMON!

They'll help. Promise.

Things get difficult from here because my guess is you're going to accumulate your Pokemon to your lifestyle, but that's only half of it, you need to also accumulate _your_ lifestyle to your Pokemon's!

Take him/her for walks, feed them at the same hours, train with him/her, spend time with him/her, get him/her checkups at your local Pokemon Center, etc...

It's hard. Because you can't just force your Pokemon to change, you have to be willing to change. A mistake I made. One where I denied I needed changing...

But this is your chance to change everything.

Be sure to not regret it.

Be sure not to change your mind.

Be sure to keep your Pokemon safe.

Be sure not to neglect your Pokemon.

Be sure to take good care of your Pokemon.

Be sure to not take your anger out on your Pokemon.

Be sure not to have favoritism to your Pokemon if you have more than one.

Be sure to pay attention to your Pokemon's behavior.

There's a whole lot more.

It's a big world out there. Sometimes things will get hard and you'll want to give up... run away from your problems...

But biggest of all... You won't want to understand them.

You need to learn how to understand Pokemon.

Don't worry.

You'll get there.

In the meantime go get a Pokemon.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **No this is not another chapter, this is a small sneak peak for the second saga.**

 **Yes. Get hyped. CUUUUUZ IT'S COMING!**

 **Anyway one last disclaimer. I do not own Pokemon, I only own Kunie, and the gang.**

 **Anyway see ya later kitties.**

 **Read and review!**


End file.
